Repairing the Past
by LeafxGreenx3
Summary: -AU- As an attempt to forget about their heartbreak, May, Misty, Leaf, and Dawn form a band together. Four years later, on one fateful day, they meet again with new people in their lives. Will they still feel the same way after so long, or are they completely over each other? ORS, CS, IS, PS. T for language.
1. Prologue

**So I got bored during class and then my mind wandered off to like a story. I thought about doing this but I wanted to wait til I completed one of my series, BUT I coundn't wait to upload the prologue, so I decided to just do that first. It would take a while before the actual chapter, but hey prologues are still good right? Anyway, I'm not going to put their names up so you figure out who is who. I'm sure its really easy to figure it out. I know the idea is like xXFireRoseXx's, but I got her permission, so enjoy!**

**Note: There are going to be no Pokemon in action. Just regular teenagers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon characters. **

**Repairing the Past**

_**Prologue**_

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore," he said gently.

The girl who stood before him stopped her smiling as her mind was processing what he had just told her. "What?" she asked as if she didn't hear him. It wasn't something that he would say all of a sudden. He must've been kidding.

The boy sighed trying not to look into her pool of tears that dared to drop from her eyes. "I think we should start seeing other people. You know, like a break."

The girl wiped the tears from her eyes but it did no good as they kept appearing in her eyes. "You're kidding, I know you are," she said hoping her voice wouldn't crack from the lump that was stuck in her throat. She proceeded to blink her tears away soon after and it worked for a while.

The raven haired boy turned his head to his right, avoiding her sea green eyes. "I'm not kidding. Just forget we ever went out, okay?" he stated harshly.

Then when she couldn't take the words anymore, she gave in to her tears and they spilled freely down her face and hitting the pavement. "Fine, then let's just forget about everything we went through. W-we're...o-over," she choked out.

When he was about to say something, she turned on her heel sharply and started to sprint back the way they came from, leaving him to stand there alone and watch as the red-head ran home.

* * *

"I don't love you anymore. I've found someone else," he said emotionally.

He took a small glance at the girl in front of him. He saw her beautiful sapphire orbs with tears about to fall and regretted looking there immediately. "If you don't love me anymore, then look me in the eyes and tell me that," she demanded with her heart shattering each second.

He let out a sigh and looked deep in her eyes. Emerald met sapphire. "I don't love you anymore," he said with a serious tone, each word coming out of his mouth slowly and clearly.

Her face stayed calm as she fought back tears that dared to stream down her face. "Is that all you needed to tell me?" she asked quietly. He nodded and a sad smile formed her lips. "T-then I guess we're...o-over..." she stuttered, her voice near cracking point.

He nodded walked away taking a small glance back at her standing figure. He noticed that tears were now leaking down her face but did nothing to stop it as he continued walking, telling himself not to look back.

"W-why?" she asked herself once she saw his figure disappear from sight.

* * *

"So who was she?" she interrogated with a hint of demand.

He gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The girl you had your arms around. The girl you hugged yesterday," she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Anger was evident in her eyes and he knew she was furious.

"Oh, her? She was my cousin," he lied flawlessly.

"Stop lying to me..." she half demanded, fighting back the lump that dared to come up her throat.

He rubbed his temples and let out a sigh or frustration as he tried to convince her what he had just told her. "For the last time, I'm not. She's just my cousin," he said.

She didn't buy his story one bit as she started to narrow her eyes at him. "Then why would she confront me about dating you? Why would she tell me that _she_ was your girlfriend? She saw us together and confronted me the day after."

His hands dropped from his head and looked up to meet her eyes. "She knew?"

"Yes, she did. When I found out you were cheating on me, I felt so stupid for ever believing those words you ever said to me," she said painfully with tears ready to fall any second. Luckily she fought them back and her brown bangs covered her eyes making it impossible to even see the tears.

"Well if you don't think I love you then why don't we just break up! I can easily find another girlfriend anyway! All you ever do is complain and I'm sick of it! Hell, you don't even trust me, do you? Anyone would be better than you!" he yelled harshly.

People around them at the cafe were now looking at them in interest. Never have they seen a couple like those two make a big scene so seeing this was certainly intriguing for the people.

She still sat there, trying her best not to cry in public. Those words felt as if a stone has crushed her heart. Her eyes showed hurt and he noticed immediately. He started to regret everything he said and tried to reach out for her hand, which she jerked back away from him. "I-I didn't-" he started once he realized what he did.

"Save it, I don't want to hear your excuses anymore. You know what, I don't want anything to do with you anymore because we're over," she said firmly without trying to stutter. She attempted to smile. "Good-bye."

She removed a promise ring from her finger and left it on the table next to him. She stood up with her bag and walked out the cafe with tears leaking down her face on their own will. The boy sat there soaking up everything that had just happened. The only thing that was on his mind was that he had just lost the person he had ever cared about.

* * *

Her phone rang and she looked at the caller I.D. A smile appeared on her face and she clicked on the green button. "Hey!" she said cheerfully. It had been a whole day since she last talked to him so seeing him called definitely made her happy.

"Listen, I don't think I feel the same way about you anymore so forget about us," he said in a monotone. Although it was monotone, she heard the harshness in his voice.

A pause was at the end of the line. "..W-what do you mean?" she said with her voice dropping to a mere whisper.

"It means I'm breaking up with you, Troublesome," he said with a cold voice. Another pause. He spoke again, "Bye," he said before hanging up.

On the other end of the line, stood a bluenette with her phone in her right hand and her left hand clasped on her mouth letting her tears fall freely and silently down her face.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. But it was good right? I hope so. Its like a little gift since I've been getting alot of homework lately. I have do math homework, read of L.A. (pshh yeah right), and study for the Spanish Exam. I passed with a perfect but alot failed it, so my teacher is having everyone retake it. **

**Also, I need some time to think of the band name and everything so it'll take a while. If you have any suggestions please tell me. And I know the break-ups were kind of rushed but I'm just putting parts and it might change. I'm not sure yet. **

**Be sure to leave a review! Please just don't leave something like 'Update soon!' and that's all. I love how you guys are interested, but I need some pointers and I want to know what you guys liked so please leave something like that. Please.. It makes me happy.**


	2. Four Years Later

**Who's ready for this chapter? I know I am. Why? Because it's the first chapter of Repairing the Past! I was so excited to do this chapter because I got really good reviews in the Prologue so thank you so much. Oh and I made a huge mistake in the Prologue about Misty's hair so I had to reupload that one. And thank you for waiting so long. I was just busy and such so thank you for waiting this long for this chapter. Oh I'm talking too much. So enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon characters.**

* * *

**Repairing the Past **

**Chapter One: Four Years Later**

**Normal POV**

"Girls! If you don't hurry we'll be late to the recording studio!" Roxanne, the manager, called from downstairs.

Four girls came running down the stairs. One had fiery orange hair. Misty Waterflower, the drummer. She was wearing a grey cashmere tank top under a light brown one with a yellow unbuttoned cardigan and a yellow silk scarf around her neck. She had blue-yellow short shorts on with a yellow metal belt around her waist. For shoes she wore black leather ankle boots with one inch heel. She had a bracelet around her wrist with her initial on it.

The girl after Misty was a girl with long chocolate colored hair. Leaf Green was her name, the keyboard player. She was wearing a green and white striped tank top with three buttons on the top center over a white tank top. She had on a pair of denim short shorts and pair of sandals flip flops. Leaf didn't wearing much accessories except for some silver beaded cluster bangle and a necklace with two leaf pendants on it. She still had no idea why she kept it after so long…

After Leaf came down a girl with chestnut hair that brushed past her shoulders. Her name was May Maple, the lead singer and guitarist. She was wearing a pair of dark washed skinny jeans with a red tank top under a blue Hollister v-neck shirt with a red octopus that said 'The Ocean needs a hug.' For shoes, she wore a pair of sandal flip flops with white straps. For accessories she wore a bracelet with a red rose that had her name engraved on it.

The last one to come down stairs was Dawn Berlitz, the other guitarist/bass. She had navy blue hair that was almost mid-back. She was wearing a pair of light washed denim short shorts with a pink tank top. The tank top had white polka dots and a purple ribbon in the middle. For shoes she was wearing a pair of sandal flip flops with white floral as a décor. Her accessories consist of a pink heart necklace with her name engraved in the middle and the words 'I love you' in the middle. She also had pink studs as her earrings and a mood ring on her finger.

These girls are one of the most famous bands, Heartbeat. They formed the band four years ago after their tragic heartbreaks and now they are famous with Roxanne as their manager. Although it was a rough journey for the four, it was all worth it in the end.

"Ok, we're here now," Misty announced as she went through her texts.

"What time are we supposed to be there anyway?" Dawn inquired as she looked at her compact, checking her make-up.

"Twelve-thirty," Roxanne responded.

The girls looked at the clock and it read eleven. "Oh crap! We're going to be late!" May exclaimed.

"Hurry! We have to rush outside now!" Leaf said.

The girls quickly grabbed their bags that were lying on the couch and ran out the door leaving Roxanne there. She left the mansion and locked the door following the girls into the limo. Inside, the girls talked and had some food that were inside.

**-Recording Studio-**

The girls fought their way through the door to get there on time. When they all got through, they met up with the people.

"You're late," one of them said strictly.

"Sorry," the girls apologized in unison.

When all was forgiven, they discussed what song they were going to record. "Well we already got most of the songs down. All we need is Leaf's song and we'll be finished right?" May asked.

They agreed and the girls went in the booth. Leaf stood at the middle with the girls beside her. Then the music started and Leaf started singing with her emotions pouring right out.

"_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you…_

_Holding on, the day's drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_I should have known._

Dawn:

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet _

_Lead her up the stairwell_

May:

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Not it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_.

Leaf:

_Baby I was naïve, got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

Misty:

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

May and Dawn:

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, come around_

Leaf:

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

Leaf pushed back the tears that dared to appear.

Dawn:

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

May:

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now. _

Misty:

_Now its too late for you and your white horse _

_Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_.

Together:

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, its too late to catch me now."_

The girls finished and received comments about the song. They were happy that the studio people liked the song. They just hoped the audience would like it when they performed it.

The girls all knew Leaf wrote the song a long time ago after her horrible break up. It pained her to be able to remember that horrible time she was going through.

"So are you guys going back to the mansion?" Roxanne asked.

"Nope, we're heading to the mall," Dawn answered excitingly.

"Do you need a ride there?"

"No, we do not want people crowding up the limo and seeing it's us. It would be so hectic if that happened," Misty said. The other girls agreed with her.

"Then how are you guys going to get to the mall?" Roxanne questioned, raising a brow.

"I'll drive. We'll try to look normal enough so we won't be recognizable," Misty answered.

The girls went back home and went to fix up their hair. They didn't want to change out of their clothes because they liked what they were wearing so when they were finished, they all got in Misty's light ice blue Hybrid.

"So which mall are we going to?" Misty asked.

"Let's go to Galleria. I love that mall. Its so huge!" Dawn exclaimed.

Misty didn't bother to argue back. Even if she did, she would have lost. "Alright, lets hope there's parking since its so late already," she said looking at the clock. It read two o'clock.

After half an hour, they arrived at the mall looking for a parking space. Misty tried looking for one with the girls helping.

"LOOK! I see one right there!" Leaf exclaimed pointing to the spot in the next aisle.

"Go Misty! Or some other car will take it," May cried.

Misty pushed the pedal and tried to go as fast as she could without hitting any cars. When she got there, a silver car got there too. Misty quickly made a turn and got into the spot.

"Woo hoo. We got it!" the girls cheered.

The girls got out of the car hoping no one would recognize them. They made it through the parking lot safe and let out a sigh of relief as they got in the mall.

"So where should we head first?" Misty asked.

"Lets get a little snack first. I'm sort of hungry since we didn't have breakfast today," Leaf said rubbing her stomach.

The rest agreed and went to just get some ice cream. When they got their ice cream, they left the ice cream parlor eating and looking into stores for something to buy. They bought a few shirts and when they were finished with their ice cream, they threw it away. They were unaware though that May's bracelet fell on the ground.

While the girls walked, four other guys were right behind them with four other girls clinging onto them like there's no tomorrow.

One of them had chartreuse green hair and emerald green eyes. Drew Hayden. A girl was clinging onto Drew's arm. She had reddish brownish shoulder length hair. She had teal colored eyes. Brianna was his current girlfriend. Another boy had auburn spiky hair and green eyes. His name was Gary Oak. A girl with shoulder length blond hair that was curled and green eyes clung onto his arm while he had his arm around her. Her name was Veronica. Walking next to Gary was a raven haired boy with hazel eyes. Ash Ketchum. A girl with brown hair tied into pigtails and chocolate brown eyes was walking and holding hands with him. Melody was her name. The last one next to Ash had purple hair and dark coal colored eyes. Paul Shinji. A brunette with shiny ice blue eyes clung onto his arm. Vanessa was her name.

* * *

They walked until Drew stopped at his tracks and picked up May's dropped bracelet. He looked over it and looked at engraved name on the back, _May Maple_. Drew was paying too much attention to the bracelet to even pay attention to Brianna, who was fuming mad over it. 'Could it be?' he thought.

The girls walked into their favorite store, Hollister. The store was their favorite because it fitted their likings. Misty with her love for surfing so she bought many beach attires from the store. Dawn was practically in love with their dresses and skirts along with their sweaters. May and Leaf because they liked the tops and cardigans there. While May and Leaf were looking at some shirts, Leaf noticed May's wrist bracelet-less.

"Hey May?" Leaf started slowly.

"Yeah?" May answered noticing the tone of Leaf's voice.

"Where's your bracelet?" Leaf inquired.

May had a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about, Leaf? My bracelet is right here," she said showing Leaf her wrist. Then May noticed the missing bracelet and her eyes widened. "Oh no, it can't be lost. Get Dawn and Misty. We need to look for my bracelet _now,_" she said with urgency in her voice.

"On it," Leaf said taking her MyTouch 4G out texting both Misty and Dawn telling them it was an emergency. Within seconds, they were in front of May and Leaf.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked worryingly.

"My bracelet… It's gone," May replied.

"The one with the red rose?" Misty asked. May nodded. "Then forget about it," Misty said bluntly.

May's eyes widened in surprise. "No! That bracelet is important to me!" she exclaimed.

"Uh… let's go outside to talk about this," Leaf suggested as she noticed that they were starting to attract some attention.

They agreed and headed outside.

"Can we please look for it?" May begged.

Misty let out a sigh. "How do you think we're supposed to find it? If someone found it by now they would have taken it and sold it online already. Plus if they found your bracelet then that means they would know that we're here," she reasoned.

"I don't care. Can we please find it though?" May begged.

"As long as you tell us why it's so important to you afterwards," Leaf bargained.

"Deal."

With that, they went searching for the brunette's missing bracelet. After an hour of looking, they got nothing and went to the food court to meet up. "Did you guys get anything?" May asked with hope in her eyes.

The girls shook their heads. "Sorry, May," Dawn apologized.

May sighed. "It's okay."

"So why is it so important to you? I thought you hated that jerk who broke your heart," Misty said.

"I don't care about him anymore, trust me. But I still liked that bracelet. It was my favorite color _and_ flower. I can't throw away something like that. Plus it was expensive," May replied.

"What about those other ones that Brendan got for you? Those are pretty neat." Dawn suggested.

"I like those too… but they're way too flashy. I want to wear something simple like that one," May admitted.

"Well we can't find it now," Misty said.

"But it was so pretty…" May complained. Her friends patted her back hoping she would feel better. They all knew what she said was a lie. They knew she missed him greatly.

"It's ok May," Leaf comforted.

"Yeah, we can always get you another one…" Dawn added.

"And it'll look better," Misty finished.

Then May looked up. "I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?" she suddenly asked.

Her friends sweat dropped at May's fast recovery and shook their heads as they chuckled. "Sure, let's go get some sushi," Misty suggested after spotting a sushi restaurant.

"Sure," the girls agreed.

They left talking and May still complaining about her bracelet. "Now I can't have my bracelet back because it's going to be online…" she grumbled.

Then she bumped into someone causing her to fall. "Ouch."

She looked up to apologize, only to have her eyes widen.

* * *

**Finished chapter! **

**I'm sorry it was so short, but it was good right? **

**Once again, I would like to thank all of those who reviewed the Prologue even though it sucked. Again I had to redo that one to fix Misty's hair. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my fanfic sister, Crossrevolution001. She's been encouraging me and it means so much to me that she helps me out.**

**Anyway, leave a review leaving a suggestion because I really need it. It's my first time doing like a songfic thing and I just don't know how to format it and stuff. If you can help, I would love it if you can leave the suggestion in the review box. **

**Again thank you for waiting for this short chapter.**

**Questions:**

**Who did May bump into?**

**What is Drew going to do with the bracelet?**

**Will the girls get discovered? **

**Answer and find out!**


	3. Is That You?

**Hello readers. So I planned on typing this chapter some days ago but I've been really busy. I'm serious. I had to do a science project and present it in class, had a Spanish benchmark (which I'm so sure I failed) and a math quiz. But it's all over now! I finally have a break and get this chapter up! I had to redo this because its kinda messed up so yeah...**

**Thank you for answering my questions! A lot of people said that she bumped into Drew. What made it so obvious? Aha, sorry but it wasn't him readers. Disappointed? The rest of the answers were pretty good though. Just the first one was pretty off. Well I should shut up and get the chapter rolling. Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon characters or the songs.**

* * *

**Repairing the Past**

**Chapter Two: Is That You?**

**Normal POV:**

May looked at figure before her. The person was wearing light washed baggy jeans with a navy blue t-shirt under a white unzipped jacket with black sneakers. He wore a white hat that covered all of his hair making it look like he had white hair.

"Brendan! What are you doing here?" she questioned as she gave him a hug.

He hugged back and kissed her forehead. "I was going to buy my girlfriend a present but it looks like I just bumped into her. That kinda ruined the surprise," he answered jokingly before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

May giggled at the gesture. "I thought you were shooting a movie. What happened?"

"They gave me a break so I decided to come here and surprise you. Who knew I would find you here. So what's happening?" he inquired.

May gave the girls a look telling them not to tell Brendan about the bracelet thing. They got the message crystal clear. "Oh, nothing. We were done with recording and decided to come here to shop since there was nothing else to do," Dawn answered.

"I see. Well, I don't know if you know this or not, but you all still look a little recognizable. I mean, even I can recognize you," he informed.

"Hey! I recognized you too. I don't think that white hat can make you look different," May defended.

"You two look so adorable. You know that?" Leaf gushed.

"We realize that Leaf. You guys only talk about it every time we're together," May deadpanned.

Leaf stuck her tongue at May while the brunette did the same thing. Then Misty broke them up. "I hate to break this little fight, but is that a crowd over there… coming right towards us!" she exclaimed.

Leaf and May stopped to look at the crowd coming towards them. "Um, Brendan. There might be a small problem with buying your girlfriend a gift," Leaf said as she backed up.

Before they knew it, they were surrounded by fans.

* * *

"Drewy, what is that?" Brianna asked after noticing the bracelet he was holding.

Drew snapped from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing," he lied.

Brianna frowned. "That doesn't look like a nothing. Let me see that," she demanded as she grabbed the bracelet from Drew.

She looked over it and her eyes nearly popped from what she saw. Veronica, Melody, and Vanessa surrounded her to see what was so great about the item in her hand. They had the same reaction as Brianna as they saw the bracelet.

"MAY MAPLE IS HERE!" Brianna exclaimed.

"WHICH MEANS ALL OF HEARTBEAT IS HERE!" the rest cried out excitingly.

The people around them all heard and quickly rushed to find the group. Brianna and her group each grabbed their boyfriends' hands and followed the crowd to find the girls with Brianna throwing the bracelet back to Drew.

* * *

"What do we do?" Dawn asked.

"Let's just try to give them some autographs?" Leaf suggested as she smiled towards a few fans.

Then the mall manager came in front of them. "I know it's a little too much, but do you girls mind singing us some few songs?" he asked.

The girls looked at one another. "Should we do it?" May inquired.

"I think you should. It's been a while since I last hear you sing you know." Brendan shrugged.

"Alright, o agreed?"

They all agreed with a nod and turned back to the manager, who had hope filled in his eyes. "Sure we'll do it," Misty confirmed.

The manager grinned at the response and immediately got the workers set up the stage for the girls and had Brendan in the back so no one would see him. They got some security guards for the girls so fans wouldn't go too close and the girls decided on what songs to do.

May walked up to the mic. "Hello there shoppers!" she said happily. The crowd cheered as May continued, "Well we're going to perform three songs so we hope you enjoy it," she declared before looking back at the girls. She nodded at the girls while they nodded back. Dawn began strumming her guitar before May started to play hers. They started the same time Drew and rest came.

**I'm only Me When I'm with You**

May:

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_In a field behind your yard_

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

Dawn:

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Just listen to the cricket sing_

_Everything I need is right here by my side. _

May:

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't want to live without you_

Together:

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground _

_It's like no matter what I do_

May:

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

May had a brief moment where she thought about _him _when she sang that part. She quickly recovered when Leaf started the next verse from her keyboard.

Leaf:

_Just a small town boy and girl _

_Living in a crazy world_

_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

Misty:

_And I don't try to hide my tears_

_The secrets, all my deepest fears_

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do. _

Leaf and Misty:

_And you know everything about me_

_You say that you can't live without me_

Dawn:

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

Together:

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

May:

_When I'm with anybody else_

_It's so hard to be myself_

_And only you can tell_

Dawn:

_That I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

Misty:

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true_

Leaf:

_And I'm only me_

_Who I wanna be_

Together:

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_

_With you, oh yeah_

The crowd started to cheer loud. Brianna and her friends were one of those screaming fans. The guys just stood there, stunned. Stunned that they were actually seeing their ex-girlfriends in four years. And in addition, they looked better than ever.

May scanned the crowd. She got a small glimpse of green hair and slightly frowned before speaking. "Who liked that song?" she asked happily as she dismissed the thought of Drew from her head.

The crowd cheered again but louder. Before May can say anything, Dawn spoke. "Who wouldn't? It was written by May herself," Dawn announced, making the crowd cheer even louder.

"Thanks, Dawn. Now it's your turn to sing your song. Don't cha' think?" May asked.

Dawn and May switched places with Dawn as the lead singer now. "This song is dedicated to my boyfriend."

_'Boyfriend?'_ Paul thought.

Dawn continued, "He picked me up when I was down and he's been by my side since then," she said with a soft smile plastered on her face. Her smile dropped when she saw some purple hair in the crowd. Dawn brushed it off. _'Probably just imagining things…'_ she thought before speaking again, "Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this song." Dawn gave a nod to the girls and they nodded back. Leaf started on her keyboard with May starting on the acoustic guitar and Dawn started to sing her song.

**Could It Be**

Dawn:

_I know we've been_

_Friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling somethin' totally new_

_And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes_

_Now I see,_

_You were always with me_

May:

_Could it be_

_You and I never imagined_

_Could it be _

_Suddenly, I'm falling for you_

Misty and Leaf:

_(I am falling.)_

Dawn:

_Could it be?_

_You were right here beside me_

_And I never knew?_

Together:

_Could it be,_

_That it's true_

_That's it's you?_

May, Leaf, and Misty:

_(Could it be?)_

Dawn:

_That it's you!_

May:

_It's kind of funny _

_We're always here_

_But who've ever thought we would end up here?_

_It's kind of funny _

_We're always here_

_But who've ever thought we would end up here?_

Misty:

_And every time I needed you_

_You've been there to pull me through_

_Now it's clear,_

Together:

_I've been waiting for you_

Leaf:

_Could it be,_

_You and I,_

_Never imagined?_

May:

_Could it be_

_Suddenly,_

_I'm fallin' for you?_

Misty:

_(I am falling.)_

Dawn:

_Could it be,_

_You were right here beside me,_

_And I've never knew_

_Could it be_

_That it's true_

_That it's you_

Dawn saw a small glimpse of blond when she ended that part. Then she realized he was there watching her. A smile made its way to her face.

Misty:

'_Cause today's the start of the rest of out lives,_

_I can see it in your eyes_

May:

_Oh, and it's real_

_And it's true_

_That it's just you and me_

_Could it be?_

Dawn:

_Could it be,_

_You and I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be _

_Suddenly,_

_I'm fallin' for you_

Leaf:

_Could it be,_

_You were right here beside me_

_And I never knew_

_Could it be_

_That it's true_

_That it's you_

Together:

_Oh, it's you._

Just like before, the crowd cheered. Dawn waved to the crowd but that wave was for the blond boy she saw. He waved back with a wide smile making her giggle. "So who enjoyed that song?" Misty questioned from her drums.

The crowd cheered again. "Well, that was written by Dawn here. Now we're going to play one more song and guess who's going to sing it?" Leaf questioned.

"Who?" the crowd asked.

May, Leaf and Dawn all nodded at each other and signaled the lighting on Misty. "It's going to be Misty singing!" the three girls announced in unison.

Everyone cheered with the Misty fan club cheering the most. Misty stood from her drums and went to the mic. While Dawn went to Misty's left side with her guitar meaning Misty's song won't require drums. She looked at the girls and they gave her a thumbs up. Then Misty began.

**Rebel**

Misty:

_Little rush then you run  
Tell me you want me but  
Too busy acting tough  
Just a touch and you're gone  
Swear that you need me here  
But you give in to fear_

May and Misty:  
_Don't run away, it's never too late  
There's always a way to remedy  
Cure the pain, mend the breaks  
I can be all you need  
I'm not the enemy _

Dawn:

_You make it impossible to get to your heart_  
_As soon as I'm close is when you close the door_  
_You're pushing me far away and making it hard_  
_I know what you're going through, been hurt before_  
_So let down your guard, I'll show you love_  
_But you're still running like a rebel without a cause_

_You make it impossible to get to your heart  
You're still running like a rebel without a cause  
_Leaf:

_It's so easy to go  
Shut down and numb the hurt  
Wish you could fight the urge  
But it's hard that you know  
Just let me take your hand  
Show you I understand_Leaf and Misty:

_Don't run away, it's never too late  
Cause I can be all you need  
I'm not the enemy _

May:

_You make it impossible to get to your heart_  
_As soon as I'm close is when you close the door_

Misty:

_You're pushing me far away and making it hard  
I know what you're going through, been hurt before  
So let down your guard, I'll show you love  
But you're still running like a rebel without a cause  
You make it impossible to get to your heart  
You're still running like a rebel without a cause  
You're still running like a rebel without a cause_

Dawn:

_You see it coming then you turn around and then you're gone_  
_I try to slow you down and show you it's safe to love_  
_But still you're running like a rebel without a cause_

Misty:

_Can't keep running away from_  
_Running away from it all_  
_Like a rebel without a cause_  
_[x2]_

_Impossible_

Together:

_You make it impossible to get to your heart_  
_As soon as I'm close is when you close the door_  
_You're pushing me far away and making it hard_  
_I know what you're going through, been hurt before_  
_So let down your guard, I'll show you love_  
_But you're still running like a rebel without a cause_  
_You make it impossible to get to your heart_  
_You're still running like a rebel without a cause_  
_You're still running like a rebel without a cause_

_You see it coming then you turn around and then you're gone  
I try to slow you down and show you it's safe to love  
But still you're running like a rebel without a cause_

The girls finished with a huge round of applause from the fans. They each went to the front an and joined their hands together before the four took a bow together. "Thank you for having us here today. Even though it was unexpected." Leaf said.

"Well, we hope to see you guys at our concert next week but until then, we hope you guys had a fun time!" Dawn added.

The crowd cheered once more and slowly they started to go back to what they were doing before. The girls stayed behind to help with the stuff even though the people said they could do it but the girls insisted they helped with Brendan.

When they were finished, a blond boy showed up. He was wearing a orange and white striped collared shirt with dark washed baggy jeans with white sneakers. He hugged Dawn from behind and gave a peck on the cheek. "You did great today," he praised.

Dawn giggled. "Thanks for appearing out of the blue," she greeted sarcastically. "What happened? I thought you were on tour?" she asked curiously.

"Just came back and decided to surprise you. Roxanne said you guys went to the mall and I figured you'd be here. When I came here, I saw a huge crowd and figured you guys got discovered so I went to fit in with the audience," he answered casually.

"Are you supposed to be under a disguise?" Dawn interrogated raising an eyebrow.

He nodded his head. "No one has ever seen me in orange and looking this casual," he responded.

"Except us…" Leaf mumbled under her breath. Unfortunately Barry heard it.

"Don't make me fine you one-hundred thousand dollars," he said jokingly.

Leaf held her hands up as defense. "Oh, I'm so scared," she cried out with feigned fear.

The group shared a good laugh at the scene before Misty looked around as if she was searching for someone. "What about Rudy?" Misty asked.

"Recording studio. He'll be finished at around seven," Barry answered.

"Oh, well are we still going to shop?" she asked the girls.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Let's go!" Dawn exclaimed happily dragging Barry with her.

**Meanwhile:**

"I have an idea!" Veronica blurted suddenly.

"What is it?" Brianna asked.

"Why don't we return May's bracelet and in return for finding it, we can get tickets to their next concert!" Veronica announced proudly.

The girls all had stars in their eyes as they imagined themselves at the concert. "Perfect plan!" Vanessa commented.

"What if they already left?" Melody wondered aloud.

"Then we can keep it and sell it online," Veronica answered nonchalantly.

"Great idea," Brianna said.

They started talking about the bracelet and everything that they completely forgot about their boyfriends who were walking right behind them.

"What are going to do with that bracelet Drew?" Ash asked curiously as he looked over at the green haired teen.

Drew looked at the bracelet he was holding. "Maybe I should give it back to her," he said.

"You're not afraid she'll recognize you?" Gary asked.

Drew had a puzzled look on his face. "Who cares if she does?"

"Well she might remember that break up you two had and did you not see how happy she was just now?" Ash stated.

"True. I-"

"Try to give it to her now," Gary said pointing to the group. Their girlfriends were too far away from them to hear what they were talking about.

They saw that they were all laughing and Drew saw May with Brendan. Holding hands. "Don't think I can give it to her now," he grumbled, shoving the bracelet back into his pocket.

"Why- OH!" Ash realized what Drew had meant and decided to look away since he feared Misty might see him.

"Well, if you're not going to give it to her then let's just go on our way and leave already," Paul finally said with a hint of annoyance as he saw Dawn joke around with Barry, who made her laugh even more.

The guys grudgingly agreed and left, following their girlfriends.

**Back to the Girls:**

"So need a ride home?" Brendan offered.

"Nope, we have a ride. Misty's car," May answered.

"Alright then, I'll give you a call when I get back home," Brendan said giving May a kiss, which she returned.

"AWW!" the three girls gushed in unison, ruining the mood.

May and Brendan stopped and looked their way. "Thanks for the effects," May said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," they responded cheekily.

Dawn gave Barry a kiss and then the girls left for their car. They drove home and when they got back, they had to carry all their shopping bags into the house. It was easy before because they had Brendan and Barry to do it but now they have to do it by themselves. When they finally got into the house and dropped the bags on the floor, they each flopped down on a couch. They called for some help with the bags and while that happened, the girls relaxed on the couch, not noticing someone was talking to Roxanne in the kitchen.

"Hey Misty," someone said from behind her.

Misty's head instantly shot up when hearing that voice. "That voice…" she said.

* * *

**Done! That was a pretty quick update huh? Well hoped you enjoy this one because the next story that is going to be updated is going to be Samuel Oak Boarding School so look forward to it! **

**For the song 'Could it Be' I kind of cut it little to make it shorter so if you can listen to the song if you want to hear all the lyrics. Again, I do not own the songs. **

**Questions!**

**Who greeted Misty?**

**Will Drew consider giving May's bracelet back?**

**Were you all surprised it wasn't Drew May bumped into?**

**The last one was random, but I want to know if you guys were surprised or not.**


	4. A Break

**Hurray for winter break! Minimum day and presents from my friends too. Now I have two weeks to update my stories so look forward to them. I have thought out almost everything for Samuel Oak Boarding School too! It's been great lately so I'm happy and I hope that all of you have a great winter break. **

**Anyway, that was a little random, but back to subject. Thank you so much for reading this story. Repairing the Past is probably one of my best stories so far so I want to update as soon as I can for the readers. Anyway, let's roll this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. **

* * *

**Repairing the Past**

_**Chapter Three: A Break**_

**Normal POV~**

Misty ran up to the figure as soon she heard the voice and gave him a hug. It has been so long since she last seen her boyfriend, Rudy Trovitan. He had been on tour with Barry for about three months and when he got back he had to go to the recording studio while Barry ditched.

"So how was your tour?" she inquired after letting go.

"Italy was fine but I did miss you," he replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "And I got you something from there too."

He reached into his pockets and took a blue box out. He opened it and Misty saw a beautiful bracelet. It was silver chained with icy blue snowflakes as a décor. "It's so beautiful…" Misty whispered to herself as she traced each snowflake with her eyes.

"It made me think about you so I decided to buy it," he informed, wrapping it around her wrist and kissing her hand when he put it on.

Misty smiled and gave him a kiss. "Thank you, Rudy. You're the best."

The rest of Heartbeat along with Roxanne all watched as the two couples talked. Then Dawn had an idea. "I know! Since all our boyfriends are back, let's take a break tomorrow and go out!" she suggested excitingly.

"We can't; there's still Leaf," May said.

Realization hit Dawn as she looked down, ashamed that she had forgotten that one of her best friend was still single. "Oh God, Leaf, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot."

The brunette shook her head. "It's okay. You guys can go. I'll just hang around the house and walking around town."

"Are you sure? I can call Danny to tag along if you want," Rudy offered.

Leaf smiled as she she rejected the idea. "It's fine. You guys go and have fun. Besides, I think I need a little break myself so I'll just relax. Okay?"

While the girls each had a loving boyfriend, Leaf was usually alone. She had dated other guys before but they were either dating her for the fame or they cheated on her or they just weren't the one for her. The girls all knew that she had loved Gary with all her heart and knew that no one else can replace him in her heart. She had tried dozens of time but it never worked so Leaf had given up about forgetting him. She does sometimes try to date other guys but whenever they told her they loved her, she would break up with them because she can't get herself to say it back. Only the girls, Roxanne, and Danny know about this. No one else.

"Well if you really want us to…" Dawn said hesitantly.

Leaf nodded. "You three deserve the break. You guys did an awesome job today at the mall."

The girls gave Leaf a hug. "Well, I think we should all go take a shower, eat and then get a good night sleep," May planned after they released each other from the hug.

"Agreed," the others agreed.

After that, Rudy bid his farewell while the girls followed their plans.

**Next Day~**

Leaf woke up looking at the picture on her bedside table. It was a picture of her with Gary together holding each other and looking at the camera smiling. Since she didn't want tears to come out, she gently placed the frame facing down so she wouldn't have to see it. Once she did so, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

When Leaf was done, she heard a knock on the door. "Leaf, you awake yet?" Misty asked.

Leaf went to answer the door. "Yeah, just finished washing up."

"Well, it's time to eat breakfast. I made some chocolate chip pancakes today. Better hurry or May will finish your share," she joked.

Leaf giggled. "Alright. I'll be down after I change."

"Hurry up then, 'k?"

"Got it."

Leaf went in her closet and stared at her clothes as she decided on her outfit. She had planned to go out to the park later in the day so she decided to wear something that would make her look different. Something that wasn't too flashy. Leaf started to fumble around with her clothes and finally decided on a pair of white short shorts that reached mid-thigh, a seafoam green v-neck, and white flat sandals. It looked casual enough so Leaf went out her closet and went downstairs for breakfast.

Once Leaf arrived downstairs, her nose met with the scent of chocolate chip pancakes and she made her way into the kitchen and found everyone else enjoying their breakfast. "Roxanne's not coming today?" she inquired curiously as she took a seat next to May.

Dawn looked up from her pink cased iPhone. "Nope. Since we're having a break today, she decided to have a day-off herself and went out with Brawly."

"Oh… Anyway, where are you guys heading out to with your beloved?" Leaf asked teasing them in the last part.

May perked from her pancakes. "Brendan and I have decided to go to the Getty's Museum to look at the flowers." She sighed in content as she took a sip of her orange juice. "I'm so excited."

"Barry and I are going shopping! Actually, I'm doing the shopping while he carries the bags," Dawn answered excitingly as she took a sip of orange juice.

The girls sweat dropped. "Didn't we shop just yesterday?" Misty asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, but we didn't buy much things and when I looked at my closet today I noticed there were barely concert outfits so I need to buy some," she explained.

"Okay then… Well Rudy and I are just going to the aquarium today," Misty said. "What about you, Leaf?"

"Well I'm just going to take a stroll at the park. Don't worry; I'll make myself look different. I mean I look kind of different right?" she asked showing the girls her outfit.

"Yeah, you are going to fix your hair though, right? Because I think a lot of people can recognize that hair style anywhere," Dawn examined.

"Of course I'm fixing my hair. Anyway, when are you guys leaving?"

May, Dawn, and Misty looked at the clock before them. It read ten-thirty. "We're leaving in half an hour. Why?" May asked.

"Just wondering. Well I'm going to go fix my hair and add other things to look different. Just make sure to lock the door when you leave," Leaf said.

"Yes, mother," Dawn responded back sarcastically.

"And to think Misty was supposed to be the mother around here," May giggled.

Leaf and Misty rolled their eyes. "Haha, very funny," they said in unison

The brunette went up to her room and looked at the mirror. She decided to tie her hair up to a high pony tail making sure to leave some of her bangs down. She thought about putting on some make-up but decided to just put on some mascara. When she was done, it was already about eleven-thirty._ 'They must have left already,'_ she thought.

Leaf grabbed a white cardigan from her closet and picked up her white messenger bag. Once Leaf locked the door she made sure no one saw her and when no one was around, she quickly left the place making sure the gate was locked and was on her way to the park.

* * *

**At the Park~**

**Leaf's POV**

I arrived at the park and decided to walk around reminiscing my past. It's not that I liked it. It was just that this park brought back many memories from my past. I remembered this was the place that Gary asked me out at. This was the place we had our laughs, where we spent most of our time at. Those were the days. I was so lost in my own mind; I didn't realize tears were coming from my eyes, so I quickly pushed away those thoughts. Unfortunately, I didn't pay attention to where I was heading and ended up bumping into someone causing me to fall.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled. I didn't even want to look up, knowing if I did, they might recognize me.

I heard a snort. "That's right. You better be sorry," she sneered.

I looked up and saw them. One was a guy with auburn spiky hair who was holding hands with a blonde that had her hair curled. I'm pretty sure she was the one who snorted at me. I saw the spiky hair guy frown at her then looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked cautiously. I swear I heard that voice before. And that hair…

I nodded quickly and helped myself up. "Yeah, don't worry about it," I told him hastily.

Then, that's when our eyes met. My jade green eyes meeting his forest green eyes. It felt as if we were the only ones and no one else was around us. His girlfriend though seemed to notice and cut in. "Shouldn't you be on your way now?" she asked rudely.

We broke away from our trance and I did my best not to glare at her. "Whatever," I murmured.

When I brushed passed them, I heard something that made my face pale. "C'mon Gary. Let's get some lunch," she said.

_'It can't be…'_

There's no way that could be him. No, it's already been four years. He can't be here. He's supposed to be gone somewhere else. I didn't know how long I was out, but as soon as I snapped back to reality, I took my phone out at called Danny.

"_Hello." _

I smiled. His voice always seemed to calm me down when I was ever in a panic. "Hey, Danny."

"_Hey there, Leaf." _

"Hey, are you at home right now?" I asked.

"_Yeah, why?" _

"Is it aright if I come over? I need someone to tale to right now," I told him.

"_Yeah sure. Do you need me to pick you up or something?" _

"It's fine. I'll walk there."

"_You sure? It's pretty far…" _He sounded unsure about it.

"Don't worry about it. I'm at the park that's right down the lane."

We talked for a while then we hung up. I started making my way down to his house remembering the very first time I met him. I remember that it was a week after I broke up with Gary. He comforted me and then we became really close. It wasn't long until we started dating. The reason for the break up was because when he told me he loved me, I couldn't get myself to tell him that and decided to just break up with him and stayed as friends. I told him everything about Gary and he told me he would be there whenever I needed him. He was a really sweet guy.

After about twenty minutes of walking, I got to his house and rang the doorbell. I was met with a 5'8 guy with black spiky hair and hazel brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue cargo shorts with a white t-shirt on top and white and blue sneakers. "Hey there, Leaf," he greeted.

I gave him a hug. "Thank god you're home. I really need someone to talk to," I sighed.

"Well, come on in and tell me your problem." He moved and opened the door wider for me to enter.

I stepped in and took a seat at one of the couches. He gave me a cup of water and took a seat across from me on one the one seat couches. "So what's wrong?" he asked worryingly.

My head dropped and I was now looking at the floor. "… I saw _him,_' I whispered.

He immediately got what I meant and frowned. "What do you mean you saw him?" he questioned.

I bit my bottom lip. "I bumped into him at the park and well… I didn't recognize him at first but when his girlfriend called his name…" I trailed off. I didn't know what else to say.

"It could have been another Gary," he reasoned with a frown.

"But it didn't explain how his hair and eyes is the same thing. I mean, his hair was auburn and spiky and those eyes… and the voice…"My voice dropped to mere whisper with my head still down and my eyes staring at the floor.

"You miss him, don't you?" he asked.

My head shot up. "Of course not! He was the one who cheated on me and said he could easily replace me… There is no way I would ever miss someone like him." I fought back some tears.

"Leaf…" He got up from his seat and sat by my side, "it's okay if you miss him. You can admit it," he said calmly. I shook my head. He sighed. "You know, the more you keep these feelings locked, the more you're going to hurt," he advised. He always went wise guy on me.

"It doesn't even matter anymore. He probably forgot all about me. I mean he has a girlfriend who is drop dead gorgeous and they look like a perfect couple…" I sobbed as I thought back to this afternoon after the encounter with them.

Danny put an arm around my shoulders and patted me there. "You're just over thinking things. How about I drive you home and you can relax," he offered.

I thought for a while and decided to just take up on his offer. He went to get his car keys while I waited downstairs and when he was done, we went outside. I sat in the front seat of his Porsche and we were soon off to get to my house.

When I got home, I said he could go home but he insisted to stay over to make sure I relax. Typical Danny. Looking after people even though they don't need it. Since I couldn't argue with him, I decided to just let him stay over till the girls return from their little date. We decided to watch a movie in the living room. It took a while, but we decided on a chick flick. Halfway through the movie, I felt drowsy and my eyelids slowly closed and I was asleep.

**Normal POV:**

When the movie was over, May, Misty and Dawn came back.

"What happened to Leaf?" Misty questioned after seeing a sleeping Leaf on the couch.

Danny sighed and told them what happened. When he was finished, they were left speechless. "Leaf actually saw him?" May asked quietly.

Danny nodded. "Yeah. She needed to talk to someone so she came to me. It's alright now, I guess. I think I should get going now."

Danny left leaving the three girls sitting there thinking. "Do you think it was really him though?" Dawn asked.

May and Misty shrugged. "Let's just hope not. It's just going to bring bad memories back to Leaf and we don't want her to get hurt again."

* * *

**So how was is? Sorry it was short, but it was okay right? Anyway, since its winter break, I'll have a lot of time to update so look forward to them! I am always excited to type a new chapter. Well, leave a review to tell me how it was and maybe even some suggestions if you have some! I love to read your opinions.**


	5. Concert Gone Wrong?

**What, an update already? Yes my friend, an update already. I'm like waiting for the lunar eclipse to begin so in order to kill time, I thought why not type up the next chapter of Repairing the Past. Since North America is the best place to see it today, I seriously can't wait to see it, plus I may even see Jupiter! If only I had a telescope to get a better look): I just hope that the sky will clear up by the time it happens because it's been raining in California for like three days straight already and it stopped like half and hour ago so I'm hoping stars will pop up soon so I can see some awesome space stuff!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter of Repairing the Past. Read, Enjoy and leave a review in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon nor do I own the characters or the songs!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Concert Gone Wrong?**_

**Normal POV:**

By six o' clock, Leaf woke up with the aroma of pasta filling the room. She got up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen to see May humming and cooking and Dawn and Misty setting up the table. When Dawn and Misty were finished, they noticed Leaf standing at the entrance.

"Hey Leaf, had a nice nap?" Dawn asked cheerfully from her seat.

Leaf nodded. "Yeah. May's cooking tonight?"

Misty smiled and nodded. "Yup, she's making her secret sauce pasta with garlic bread." Misty patted a spot on a chair. "Come and sit down. She's almost done."

Leaf walked to the empty seat and sat down. "So how were your dates today?" she inquired.

"It was…_fun,_" Misty answered with the emphasis on the word.

"What's with the emphasis? Did something bad happen?" Leaf questioned curiously.

Misty bit her lip debating whether or not she should tell the girls. "I don't know if I saw correctly, but I think I saw Ash today holding hands with a girl."

"Did he see you?" May asked setting the food on the table and taking a seat.

Misty shook her head. "I don't think so. I tried to avoid him and I think it worked. Whenever he was walking towards us, I just dragged Rudy somewhere else. Good thing he didn't care where we went."

"Well, I don't think he would even recognize you if he saw you. He's dense, remember?" Dawn stated.

Misty sighed and looked at the table. "Yeah, true. But I felt kind of, I don't know, sad that he was able to replace me…"

The girls gave her sympathetic looks. "It's okay Misty," Dawn soothed gently. "If it makes you feel better, I saw Paul today with another girl as well," she informed with her voice dropping each time.

"And Drew was with another girl too," May piped quietly.

Leaf let out a sigh. "Look's like they all moved on and they're probably enjoying their new girlfriends."

The rest all agreed with her and then the kitchen fell to silence. Then, Dawn decided to break the silence. "Well, who needs them? They broke all of our hearts four years ago, but now we all have someone else," she said boldly.

The three girls grinned. "Yeah. We don't need them anymore, right May?" Misty asked.

The sapphire eyed brunette nodded. "Yeah, Leaf?" May asked.

Leaf nodded. "Yeah." She put her hand in the center which was joined by May's, Misty's, and Dawn's hand. They then brought it up, all shouting, "Heartbeat!"

"Well, let's eat now!" May announced excitingly.

They all ate with chatting going on. "Oh yeah, Leaf. Are you going to sing next week at the concert?" Misty asked.

"Aren't we all singing?" She tilted her head in confusion.

They shook their heads. "We sang yesterday. It's your turn for the spotlight now," Dawn reasoned.

"It won't be fair though…" Leaf defended.

May smiled and shook her head. "It'll be fair. You'll sing your songs with us in the background like at the recording studio," she explained.

"I guess that should be okay…"

"It is!" Dawn exclaimed.

The girls giggled at her outburst. "Alright, I guess I'm singing next week," Leaf confirmed excited.

The girls then proceeded to finishing their dinner.

* * *

**Day of the Concert~**

It was morning and the day of the concert. It was going to start at seven o'clock, so they still had plenty of time to get ready. They had spent their other days rehearsing the songs and just having fun. Although they still missed their ex-boyfriends, they still managed to forget about them.

Misty yawned as she got out of bed. She was usually the first one to be awake. Misty went to the bathroom to prepare herself and got dressed afterwards. She went to see if she would need any accessory for the day and came across the bracelet with her initials engraved on it she wore the other day. It reminded her of _him. _

When they broke up, she had thrown away everything that reminded her of him but she never had the heart to dump out the bracelet. No matter how hard she tried, she could never throw it out. She got it on her birthday when she spent the day with him. Ash told her that as long as she had the bracelet, he would always be by her side. Although she didn't like the idea of keeping it, she still felt so attached to it. Misty was so deep in her thoughts she didn't realize that tears were coming up. She put the bracelet away and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

* * *

_Right from the start,  
You captured my heart  
The birds and the bees  
are humming away_

May shut off her alarm clock and took a good stretch before getting out bed. Once May got out of bed, she headed for her closet to get some clothes to start the day. She went in her bathroom to take a nice shower and then washed her face. When she got out, she fixed her hair which was making it into a messy bun with some of her hair hanging out.

She went through her accessories unable to find the bracelet with her name engraved on it. She then remembered she lost it and sighed._ 'It was my favorite one too…'_ she thought sadly. It was the bracelet that she received from Drew on their one year anniversary. She loved it so much she wore it everyday. When they broke up, she couldn't help but still miss him so she kept it as a reminder of him. None of the girls know about it. They just know that she kept it because it had her two favorite things on it. May shook her head snapping her from her thoughts. _'You have Brendan now. You don't need that jerk,_' she thought to herself. May sighed and left the room for breakfast.

* * *

Dawn woke up with the sun shining on her beautiful face. Her eyes fluttered open and she took a feel blinks before being fully awake. She got out of bed and did her morning routines with turning on some music and washing her face. She got changed and was about to add accessories when the song "Need You Now" came on. Dawn frowned and quickly changed it to the next song.

She remembered that was the only song she kept playing when Paul broke up with her. She glanced at the pink heart necklace with her name on it. She remembered she admired it so much and receiving it from Paul a week later. She loved it so much she promised to keep it forever. Of course when they broke up, she didn't even dare to bring herself to toss it in the trash can. She tried to but she would always remember the promise right when she's about to let go of it. She sighed, _'No point in missing him now. We've both moved on already and we're both happy. It's best for us anyway…'_ she thought as she moved her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Leaf's eyes slowly opened when she heard a knock on her door. "I'm awake. I'll be down in twenty!" she yelled at the door making sure Misty heard. Of course it was going to be Misty, since she's always getting Leaf to wake up. Leaf got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She washed her face and got she was fixing her hair, her eyes fell upon the two leaf pendant necklace she wore the other day. On one leaf, it had her name engraved on it. On the other was Gary's name. It was one of the best gifts she had ever gotten and wanted to throw it out but didn't have the heart to do so. Truth is she had never stopped loving him.

The necklace was something she always wore. When they broke up, she just kept it in her box of accessories and would only wear it sometimes. Leaf put her brush down and sighed. _'There's nothing we can do now to fix what's been broken now…'_ she thought as she went to her bedside table. She picked up the picture of her and Gary and stared at it for a while. She thought back to all the times they spent together and when she realized she was going to cry, she set the picture down and made her way downstairs.

* * *

"Morning, Roxanne," Leaf greeted casually when she got downstairs.

Roxanne looked up from her writing. "Good morning, Leaf. You girls ready for tonight?" she asked.

A grin appeared on their faces. "Hell yeah we are. Leaf's going to rock the concert with her singing," Misty informed excitingly.

"Leaf's singing tonight?" Roxanne asked curiously.

"Yup, we all agreed last week," May replied as she took a bite out of her waffles.

"Oh, I see." Roxanne looked down at her notebook and then looked back up. "Don't forget when you're done, you guys are choosing four ticket winners so they can meet you after the concert," she informed.

The girls all moaned. "We have to meet fans?" May whined.

Roxanne nodded. "You all promised remember? Besides, you girls barely do a meet and greet. It'll be good for you guys to know about your fans."

"There must have been something wrong with us when we agreed that time," Misty whispered making the girls giggle.

Roxanne frowned. "I heard that and you four were so tired that day that you wanted to go home so you guys said yes to everything they asked you to do."

"Thanks for bringing that up…" Dawn said sarcastically.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well, are you girls rehearsing after breakfast and heading off to prepare for the concert later?" she asked.

"Yeah. We'll make sure to leave early so we'll make it on time," Leaf confirmed.

"Alright then, I'll go and help set up. See you girls tonight," Roxanne planned, getting up.

When she left, the girls all continued their breakfast and when they finished they rehearsed their songs to perfect it. When they finally got it down, it was already four-thirty.

"We should leave now if we're going to work with the lights and everything," Misty suggested, glancing at the clock.

May looked at the clock as well. "You're right. We should go right now or Roxanne will get mad."

"You girls can go first. I'm going to take a stroll at the park first," Leaf said.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"It calms me down. I'm kind of nervous for tonight," Leaf confessed.

The three gave her a reassuring smile. "Leaf, those are good songs. I'm sure the audience will love it when they hear it tonight," May urged.

"But I really want to take a walk. I'll be there by six o'clock 'k?"

"Okay, remember six o' clock. You know how Roxanne gets when you're late or anything," Misty joked.

Leaf giggled. "I promise. I'm going to take my car too, so have fun girls," she chimed as she exited the living room.

Leaf got up to her room and grabbed a bag along with her keys. She left the house making sure she locked the doors and made her way to her white Lexus. She drove back to the park she was at the other day and parked her car at the sidewalk. Leaf walked around the park watching kids run around having fun, pets playing with their owners and couples walking around. She walked around some more and looked at her phone for the time. When she saw the time, she jumped from what she saw. Leaf quickly made a sprint to her car and drove to the concert. _'Crap! I'm so late; Roxanne is going to kill me!'_ Leaf thought as she looked at the time again, five-thirty. _'Shit.'_

* * *

It was already six o' clock and the girls were trying to cover for Leaf. "Hey, Roxanne what should I wear. The red or the white?" May asked trying to stall Roxanne.

Roxanne examined the shirts. "I think the red one. Say where's Le-" Before she can complete her question, Dawn interrupted. "Should I wear flats or high heels?" she asked.

"It's a concert, so I think flats would be the best choice."

Then, right when she was finished, Leaf ran in. "Hey there, Roxanne!" she greeted breathlessly.

"Oh, Leaf! I was wondering where you were. Anyway, go get dressed and your make-up done. The concert starts in an hour and a half and we still need to check the sound system. You girls too, go get dressed," Roxanne ordered.

The girls got the clothes that were hanging from the rack and went to their respective changing room while Roxanne stayed in the same room. In ten minutes, they came back in the room to fix their hair and make-up.

Misty wore dark-washed short shorts that reached mid-thigh with a cerulean colored tank top under a baby blue deep scoop neck shirt with small pocket on the left of her chest and pair of blue converse. Misty looked through some stuff and put on the bracelet with her initials on it. She then proceeded to fix her hair which was tying it to a side ponytail.

May, who was putting on some make-up, wore a pair of high waisted denim shorts with a white v-neck tucked in, topped with red denim sleeveless jacket with studs on the shoulders. She had her hair in two pigtails and when she was done with her make-up, she took a seat at one of the couches while eating some crackers while looking for her red pair of Toms.

Dawn was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans with a pink spaghetti strap tank under a white layered shirt with pink writing on it. She had on some light pink flats for shoes and a pink key pendant necklace along with a white Nantucket rope bracelet as her accessories. She added some pink bobby pins to her hairstyle.

Lastly, there was Leaf. She wore a pair of white short shorts along with a white bandeau, which was worn under a cropped lace green top. On her feet were a pair of white sandal gladiators and had her two leaf pendants necklace around her neck. She made her hair into waves and went to join May with eating the crackers.

It was almost time for the concert, so Roxanne called them out to get into position. Since Leaf's first song wasn't going to need the keyboard, it was left alone. Misty went to the drums, May and Dawn went to their respective guitars and Leaf was the microphone.

**Somewhere in the audience**

"I can't believe you guys got us tickets for this concert!" Veronica exclaimed happily.

"Well, I noticed you liked the band so I thought why not get you tickets," Gary said, giving her on a kiss.

"Well, aren't you the best boyfriend ever," she purred. "Plus we might even be able to meet them if our tickets get called!"

The other three started to squeal as well. "I know! I can't wait!" Brianna yelled excitingly.

Vanessa turned to Paul. "Can you please get me a drink?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Sure."

Paul usually hated being told what to do, but this was Vanessa and she was a total pain in the ass if no one listened to her. And he'd do anything to get away from their squealing.

While they waited for the concert to begin, everyone got something to eat or drink so they wouldn't have to get it afterwards. While they waited for Paul, Gary and Veronica were making out; Drew and Brianna were cuddling together.

"Can you put your arm around me, honey?" Melody asked Ash.

He gave her a puzzled look. "Why?" he asked.

"Because, some girls here don't know the meaning of BACK OFF!" she yelled glaring at the girls that tried to get close to Ash.

Paul returned five minutes later with Vanessa's Coke. When he handed it to her, she refused it. "What's wrong now?" he asked, crankily.

"You took too long getting it. I don't want it anymore," she simply stated.

"The line was too long. What, did you expect me to cut in front of everyone else?" he asked.

Vanessa stuck her nose up. "I don't care anymore. I-" She was cut off when the lights in the stage turned off and it was dark.

Then, a small light was presented in the center. Out came Roxanne from the curtains. "Good evening! How's everyone tonight?" she asked. The crowd cheered. "Well, glad to hear you're all hyped up because after the concert, four lucky people are going to meet Heartbeat and they can bring one person of their choice!" Roxanne said excitingly making the crowd cheer again. She continued, "Now, let's welcome Heartbeat!" That made the crowd cheer like crazy. Especially Brianna and her friends.

Four girls appeared on stage. Leaf spoke into the microphone. "Hello everybody! Okay, so who's ready to have the time of their lives?" she asked. The crowd all cheered. Loud. "Well, then let's begin!" she finished.

_**Forever and Always**_

Leaf:

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me  
__This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak_  
_I don't feel welcome anymore_  
_Baby, what happened? Please tell me_  
_'Cause one second it was perfect_  
_Now you're halfway out the door_

Dawn:_  
And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always_

_May and Misty_

_Oh, oh  
_Together:_  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
_Leaf:_  
Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure  
_May:_  
So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore  
_Misty:_  
And I stare at the phone__ and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh  
_Together:_  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh  
_Leaf:_  
Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
_Together:_  
__'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
_Leaf:_  
Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

"Anyone liked that one?" Leaf asked. The crowd cheered, loud. "I'll take that as a yes," joked Leaf. "Okay. Let's go on with the next song, shall we?"

They waited till it was quiet and then the next song started. Dawn started on the keyboard first.

_**You're Not Sorry**_

Leaf:

_All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down _

Misty:_  
You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore _

Leaf:_  
Looking so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
_

Dawn:_  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before  
_

Leaf:_  
But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore _May:_  
You had me falling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade  
_

Together:_  
So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up __the phone__  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for _

_And it's taking me this long_  
_Baby but I figured you out_  
_And you're thinking we'll be fine again_  
_But not this time around_

_And you can say that you're sorry_  
_But I don't believe you baby_  
_Like I did before_  
_You're not sorry, no, no, no, no_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_  
_But I don't believe you baby_  
_Like I did before_  
_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_  
_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_  
_But I don't believe you baby_  
_Like I did before_  
_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_  
_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_  
_No, oh, no, oh, no oh_  
_Whoa, no, no_

The girls finished with a huge cheer. "Thank you all for enjoying that song!" Dawn said happily. The crowds cheered again. "Okay, let's introduce our next song now. Leaf?"

Leaf grinned. "Yeah, I think we should. Misty, May?"

They grinned back. "You betcha," they said in unison.

_**Because Of You**_

Leaf:

_I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
'Cause my heart so much misery  
_May:_  
I will not break  
The way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far  
_Together:_  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt _

Dawn:_  
I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
_Leaf:_  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh, every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  
_Together:_  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt _

Misty: _  
I watched you die, I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young, you should have known  
Better than to lean on me _

Leaf:  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust_  
_Not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you, I am afraid_

_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust_  
_Not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you, I am afraid_

_You never thought of anyone else_  
_You just saw your pain_

_Together:__  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you_  
_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_  
_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_  
_Because of you, I am afraid_

_Because of you_  
_Because of you_

"Okay, one more song to go!" Leaf said happily. The crowd started to go 'aww…' "Don't worry though, there will still be four winners that will be able to meet us!" she added making the crowd cheer again. When they stopped, May and Dawn started strumming their guitars.

_**Today was a Fairytale**_

Leaf:

_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale  
_Dawn:_  
Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress  
You wore a dark gray t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
_Together:_  
Time slows down whenever you're around  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there _Misty:_  
Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make, everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale  
_May:_  
Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale  
_Leaf:_  
Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah  
_Together:_  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there _May and Misty:_  
Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down  
_Leaf:_  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
_Dawn:_  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
_Together:_  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
_

_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_

When they finished, there were cheers and clapping from the audience. The girls stood in the middle and took a bow. When everyone calmed down, Dawn spoke. "Okay, now for the drawing of the tickets!" she said excitingly. The crowd started to cheer again and Dawn pulled a ticket out, and waited for silence. The crowd noticed and quieted down. "Okay, so our first lucky winner is…375!"

"Oh my God, that's my number!" a sound came from the audience. The spotlight shined on a brunette with shoulder length hair and she was hugging her boyfriend. She dragged him up to stage with her with claps from the audience.

May got a closer look on his hair and realized that it was Drew. She avoided eye contact with him and drew the next number. "Our second winner is…381!"

A scream came from the audience. The spotlight shined on a blond with hair that reached her mid-back who was jumping up and down with her friends. "That's my number!" she exclaimed. She, like Brianna, dragged her boyfriend up to the stage. He got a good look at the girls and then he came upon Leaf, who was looking down at the floor.

"Okay. The third lucky person is…" Misty put her hand in the box, "365!"

Again, a scream came from the crowd. Another blond was kissing her boyfriend when her number got picked. She quickly ran up the stage with her boyfriend following behind slowly. When they got up, Dawn's face paled when she realized it was Paul. He noticed this and got worried but didn't show of course. If he did, he would have no idea how to explain to Vanessa why he was worried.

Leaf gave Dawn a pat on the back and went up. "And the last lucky person is…391!"

"Ash! It's my number! I'm the last one!" a brunette exclaimed to her boyfriend. She was jumping up and down and ran up the stage dragging Ash with her. Misty immediately looked away and avoided eye contact.

"Well, that's it for tonight. We hope you'll continue listening to our songs and have a safe night!" Leaf said to the audience earning cheers and 'I love you' from fans. The stadium started to clear out leaving Ash and his friends along with their girlfriends still there. "Just follow the red carpet over there and we'll meet you there," Misty ordered without making eye contact.

They listened and were on their way. When they got into their dressing room, the girls were touching everything they could get their hands on. They couldn't steal it though, because of the security guards outside the door and the fact that they didn't have anything to put the things in since they had to leave their bags outside. Five minutes passed and then the door swung open to reveal-

* * *

**Ah, feels nice to finally get this out. The idea was killing me so I typed it up! Sadly, I couldn't see the lunar eclipse because it started to rain again): Oh wells, there's always next time right?**

**Anyway, now you know why those jewelries were so important to them and you may also know now that the girls can play multiple types of instruments. If any of you guys have songs in mind for this story, please leave some in the reviews because I need help on those. Speaking of which, please leave a review and place your opinion. Just no flames. **

**Questions:**

**Who do think walked in?**

**What'll happen when they finally meet?**


	6. Seeing You Again

**Happy holiday everyone. So hurray for Christmas today! I had a wonderful time with my family. We ate, opened presents and just joked around. It was truly the best Christmas I've ever spent with my family. The only bad thing is that the rain came back tonight. Luckily, everyone's already home so we're all good.**

**So guess what? I have 58 reviews in just FIVE chapters! Actually four because the Prologue doesn't really count as a chapter. I'm so happy because none of my stories have ever gotten so much before in just a few chapters so I'm happy. I would love to thank the following people: LyraxEthan, splitheart1120, DarkRoseDiamond, xXMoonsilverXx, Xx. RoseFlower .xX, nessa3456, pokemaster101, and Crossrevolution001. Without them, I would have never gotten so far. I know that there are more, but these are the people that reviewed every chapter and are always there to motivate me, so I thank them. I also have a new fan, Natsumi-x, who reviewed all my stories, so thank you. **

**Anyway, let's get the chapter rolling. I want this to be your Christmas present. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon nor do I own the characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Seeing You Again**_

**Normal POV:**

Roxanne came into the room much to the dismay of the girls. They were hoping it would be Heartbeat. Roxanne looked at them in bewilderment. "Who are you guys and why are you in the girls' dressing rooms?" she asked with alert.

"We're the people who get to meet Heartbeat," Veronica answered.

"Do you know where and when they'll be here?" Brianna asked trying not to sound eager.

Roxanne looked at her watch. "Huh, that's strange. They should be finished with changing already. Why don't you wait another five minutes for them," she suggested.

"What!? Five minutes? I can't wait that long!" Vanessa exclaimed dramatically.

Paul rolled his eyes._ 'No shit, you can't even wait five minutes for a drink,'_ he thought coldly.

"Look, you can sit here and wait for five minutes or you can leave. Choose one," Roxanne responded.

She was clearly annoyed by them already. Vanessa piped down and instead sat and Paul's lap and laid her head on his shoulder, much to his discomfort. Veronica did the same but was having a playful conversation with Gary instead. Brianna was sitting next to Drew and laid her head on Drew's shoulder. Ash and Melody were cuddling. Roxanne sat and the chair farthest away from them which, sadly, was only five feet away. She sent a quick text to the girls and went to plan a new schedule for the girls.

Three minutes passed and they were doing the same thing as before but this time, Paul and Vanessa were talking. Vanessa was talking about a shopping trip she had planned for them. Gary and Veronica were whispering things to each other. Then, Leaf came in different clothing and went to Roxanne. "Leaf, what took so long and where are the others?" Roxanne questioned as her face creased into a frown.

Leaf avoided eye contact with everyone in there and ignored the ways the girls tried to catch her attention. She had her straight face on. "Here's the problem: Dawn's not feeling so well, May's tired and is taking a nap, and Misty's feeling a little dizzy," she lied flawlessly.

"And you're fine?" she asked raising a questioning eyebrow. Leaf nodded. "Well, I _demand_ they come here now. Whether or not they're sick or not," she demanded with a threatening look.

Usually Leaf didn't get scared easily, but since this is Roxanne, and she can get really scary, Leaf decided to just follow her orders. "I'll try my best to get them," Leaf squeaked.

Leaf hastily left the room, but bumped into Brendan and his friends. They were about to open the door in until Leaf opened the door. "What are you guys doing here?" Roxanne's tone didn't change at all. If anything, it seemed as if she got even more angry.

"Well May and I were supposed to go out after the concert, so I decided to come here to pick her up," Brendan answered.

Drew gritted his teeth as soon as he heard they were dating. Roxanne raised an eyebrow.

"The girls are doing a meet and greet so you guys have to postpone your date," she answered before looking at the other three. "Why are you three here?"

"We were going to drop them off home since they didn't want to take the limo. Dawn called after the concert telling me to do that," Barry replied.

"Okay then. I guess you guys wait here until they're finished then," Roxanne said before going back to her paperwork.

Suddenly Leaf had an idea. "Why don't you guys meet them first while I get the girls. Okay? Good. I'll be on my way now," Leaf planned before rushing out the room, leaving them speechless.

"That was awkward," Rudy to break the silence.

They decided to wait for them to come back before introductions and decided to just sit there in silent. The girls came back in the dressing room ten minutes later all with different looks on their face. "Is something wrong?" Roxanne asked with a look that could kill.

"Oh…uh…nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?" Dawn answered with a nervous look on her face. Dawn was usually a good liar but when she's stuck in room with her ex-boyfriend with his new girlfriend, along with her boyfriend, Barry, and Roxanne with a scary look, she can get extremely nervous.

Roxanne raised an eyebrow not buying the story at all. She decided to let it drop knowing it was something personal. "Very well then. You girls meet them and are expected to be back by nine-thirty. Since your boyfriends are here to get you, I'll get the limo and you guys have your rides. Have fun now," she said collecting her stuff.

Once she left the room fell into silence for a few seconds. "So…" Leaf started.

"Is there anything you need?" Misty finished rather hastily as she tried to hide annoyance.

The girls took out some pictures. "Actually, can you sign these pictures please?" Melody asked with stars in her eyes.

"Sure…" the girls said cautiously. "So, do you mind introducing yourselves?" May asked as she signed a picture of her and Dawn together.

"Well, I'm Melody Hale," Melody introduced nicely. Misty smiled thinking maybe she won't be a bad person. Oh how wrong she turned out to be…

"I'm Veronica Paige. My daddy is the third richest man alive," Veronica bragged making Leaf want to vomit. The brunette made a disgusted sound so quiet that only Heartbeat and their boyfriends heard making them giggle and chuckle silently to themselves. Unfortunately, Gary heard it too and frowned.

"I'm the amazing Vanessa Carter. My daddy owns the largest clothing company and my mom is the world most famous fashion designer," Vanessa said with a tone and look that said 'I'm-clearly-better-than-you-so-treat-me-like-a-pr incess.'

"Interesting," Dawn said a tone of distaste. Nobody but Paul noticed that tone.

"I'm Brianna Lennings," Brianna introduced with Drew hugging her from behind. May saw and her face went pale right away. She felt as if she wanted to throw up and pass out. Luckily Brendan quickly noticed and put an arm around her with a reassuring smile. This made Drew look and he suddenly felt like punching the guy in the face. Drew was so deep in thought, he didn't notice Brianna was calling him.

"Yes?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, just seems like you're out of it lately," Brianna stated with a smile. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, so what about the guys?" Leaf asked with a look of hate on her face along with the other girls. Luckily no one else noticed except for Brendan and the rest.

"Well, I'm Ash Ketchum," said Ash taking a glance at Misty. He noticed her angry look and put his arm around Melody. "And this is my girlfriend Melody," he added giving her a kiss on the cheek.

When no one else was looking, Melody smirked and mouthed the words, 'Fuck off, he's mine.' Misty and the rest of Heartbeat caught it making Misty glare at her stone cold. They were lucky Rudy didn't catch it.

"Paul Shinji," Paul said simply. Dawn's face went pale yet again, but Barry kept his around her letting her know he won't let anything happen. Then Paul wrapped his arms around Vanessa. "This is my girlfriend, Vanessa," he introduced.

She kissed him on the cheek and looked at Dawn mouthing, 'Loser' and glared at her. Dawn started cursing under her breath that were barely audible.

"I'm Drew Hayden," Drew introduced with a hair flick. He looked over at May but her attention wasn't on him at all. She was too busy looking at Dawn to see if she was okay since she was looking pale. Drew wanted to tell Paul but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm Gary Oak. Grandson of the famous researcher and poet, Professor Oak," Gary introduced. He looked over at Leaf, who in the meantime, wasn't looking very happy._ 'Guess she's still hung up on the other day at the park…'_ he thought. He hugged Veronica from behind. "And this is Veronica, my girlfriend," he added. They kissed making Leaf want to puke and Danny noticed.

When no one was looking, Veronica stuck up her middle finger and mouthed, 'Too bad, he's taken.' Leaf was about to let her have it until Danny stopped her. Leaf decided to just glare daggers at her.

Gary noticed the glare and spoke up. "Is there something wrong here?" he inquired. Although he didn't sound angry, his tone gave it away.

The brunette shook her head and smiled innocently. "Of course not. I was just glaring at that ugly painting on the wall," Leaf lied with a fake voice. Veronica smirked, knowing she had won.

"Well, since you introduced yourselves, I suppose we should introduce ourselves," Brendan said before continuing, "I'm Brendan Birch, actor and dating May," he introduced nuzzling into May's hair making her giggle. Drew clenched his fists and quickly calmed down before it got too far. That's what he used to do…

"I'm Rudy Trovitan, singer, and Misty's boyfriend," Rudy greeted putting his arm around her. Ash tried to ignore it and looked away.

"I'm Barry Martin, singer, and Dawn's current boyfriend," Barry said placing a gentle kiss on Dawn's cheek. Paul gritted his teeth having the feeling of punching the guy in the guts.

"And I'm Danny Parker, singer," Danny introduced. He would have said he was Leaf's boyfriend but Leaf said he didn't have to. "I'm close friends with Leaf," he added placing an arm around Leaf's shoulder. Gary tried his best to hold back every anger he held inside him. He knew it would be wrong to hit the guy, but he had an urge to do so. Instead, he glared and Danny.

Leaf noticed and glared back at him. "Why are you glaring at him?" she asked angrily. She didn't even care if she came off rude.

"Oh, no reason," Gary said coolly before going back to his laid-back demeanor.

Leaf didn't buy his fake act at all and narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, I'm sure there's a reason. Otherwise you wouldn't be glaring at Danny," she argued back, irritated.

"I could say the same when you glared at my girlfriend!" Gary yelled, sending a cold harsh glare towards Leaf.

Leaf was shocked. Shocked that he would raise his voice at her, shocked that he would glare at her, and shocked that he would protect another girl other than her. She felt the tears coming up her eyes and in a blink of an eye; she was out the door and in her car driving home. Danny glared at Gary while Gary glared back.

"Well, that was rude!" Veronica screamed.

May glared at the girls. "Well, if you don't like it, then why don't you just leave!" May suggested with anger arising each time she looked at them.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You're excused. The door's that way," May spat, pointing to the door.

"No! We won the way here, fair and square. We'll stay as long as we want!" Brianna retorted like a brat.

Dawn stepped up. "Well, I don't want to see someone like you here so, SECURITY!" she called.

The two securities standing outside came in. "Yes?" one them asked.

Dawn glared coldly Brianna. "I want this _brat_ to be removed from my eyesight right now," she ordered with a look that could kill.

He did as he was told and dragged her out. "HEY! LET GO OF ME!" she yelled. "Drew!" she called, knowing he would help.

He sighed as he heard her call him. He figured he should do something before it got out of hand.

"Hey! Let go of my girlfriend," he said as he tried to pull Brianna back. May suddenly felt as if a million arrows just shot through her heart. Her eyes were full of hurt and hatred.

"Are you okay?" Brendan asked, noticing her change in behavior.

"Yeah, just tired," May replied quietly. "Sam?" she asked.

"Yes, Ms. Maple?" he asked.

"Please take them out of here and make sure they leave," May ordered.

The two securities understood and did as they were told. Within two minutes the room was filled with silence and Barry decided to break it. "I think we should take you guys home now," he suggested.

The girls thought about it and agreed. They left with their boyfriends. May and Brendan decided to postpone their date to another day and he agreed. Danny insisted on seeing if Leaf was fine but the girls just said they would take care of it. Danny, unwillingly, let it drop and went home.

Once they got home, they went up to Leaf's room and knocked on the door. "Come in," Leaf said weakly.

They went in and saw Leaf's bloodshot red eyes and her nose red. They saw her eating a carton of chocolate ice-cream, tears were streaking down her face, and she was in sweats with a tank top. "It's okay Leaf," Misty said going over to give her a hug. Dawn closed the door and, with May, they joined the hug.

They let go and fresh tears were leaking from Leaf's eyes. "H-he h-hates m-me now…" she said in between her sobs. "I-it's n-not okay."

The girls huddled around Leaf. "Do you want to talk about it?" Dawn asked in a motherly tone.

Leaf nodded. "W-why would h-he do this to me?"

"Aww, Leaf. He still loves you. I'm sure of it," May reassured, rubbing her back as she tried to soothe her.

Dawn and Misty nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he probably doesn't want his girlfriend to know. That's all," Dawn added.

"Oh yeah, so when they kissed in front of me and glared at me means he so in love with me huh?" Leaf shot back sarcastically. She took the picture of them together and threw the whole frame towards the wall making it shatter to a million pieces.

The girls cringed at the noise. "It's okay Leaf. We all felt that way when we saw them in the hands of spoiled brats," Misty comforted.

"Speaking of them, didn't Melody tell you to fuck off, Misty?" Dawn brought up.

Misty gritted her teeth. "Who didn't notice that? I swear, she's going down," Misty seethed with anger arising inside of her.

"Umm…guys, I don't think this is the right time…" May said as she flickered her eyes to Leaf.

"Oh, sorry about that Leaf!" they said in unison.

They noticed they didn't hear a reply from her and looked at her. There she was, asleep like a baby. The girls all sweat-dropped. "Well, she had a pretty big day today. Why don't we let her have her rest," May suggested.

They agreed and tucked Leaf in her bed. May picked up her half eaten ice-cream to put it away and they went to their rooms.

**Misty's Room**

Misty looked at the bracelet around her wrist. With careful thinking, she had decided to keep it away from her sight. Although she couldn't throw it away, she can always put it away from sight. Misty sat up from her bed and went to her desk. She took off the bracelet and threw it in deep within her other things she never bothered to look at. When she was finished, she let out a huge sigh and went to change into her pajamas to have a good night's rest.

**May's Room**

May looked at the picture in front of her. It was a picture of her and Drew together. It was a picture of them when they first went out. He gave her a bouquet of roses and she was blushing like mad while he smirked when her mother took the picture. She still had no idea why she kept it. Since she already lost her bracelet, this picture was the only thing left to remind her of him. With everything that happened today, she decided to tear the picture into pieces and throwing them in the trash.

_There's no point keeping the picture now. He's moved on._

**Dawn's Room**

_He's actually moved on…_ Dawn thought sadly to herself. She was standing on her balcony looking at the necklace. She couldn't throw it away even if she wanted. It frustrated her so much.

_I hate you so much, but why do I still love you?_ she thought. Dawn went to her box of accessories and dropped the necklace to the bottom promising herself she would never wear it again.

* * *

**Another finished chapter. I'm sorry this one was short. I want this up before Christmas officially end which is in twenty minutes so I had to put it up.**

**So, some drama huh? NOT! I suck at those): I do hope that I improve on it over time and I promise next chapter will be exciting. My next update will be Boarding school so look forward to it. **

**Review! Tell me how bad it was, how good it was. Your opinion. They make me happy.**

**So once again, Merry Christmas and happy holidays. I hope all of you had a fun time like me and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **


	7. Friends?

**Mmkay's, so hello there readers. Okay so then this is going to be the last update for all my stories before school starts again. Yes, I realize that I still have a few days but I seriously need to start on my winter break homework. I have only one assignment which isn't a lot but I have to retype my report to perfect it and that might take some time so yeah. I know that a lot of you like this story and I do too, but my school work always come first. Well not always but you get my point. **

**Anyway, in this chapter, I give credit to BabyRuRu because she was the one who gave me this idea. I thought it was pretty good so why not use it. So credits to her! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way.**

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Friends?**_

**Misty's POV**

"_Ugh, where I am?" I stood up and took in my surroundings. It was a park with little kids running around having fun and people walking like a couple. Then it struck me. It was the same park I celebrated my birthday with Ash. My thirteenth birthday, and the day I got the bracelet. I turned to look at the big Oak tree that always provided shade. It was the same one that we always spent time at. I made my way there and saw too people there. One with fiery orange hair and a raven hair boy. _

"_This bracelet is beautiful Ash. Thank you so much," she said. _

_The boy had a goofy grin. "Beautiful just like you, Mist." The girl blushed and he continued, "Just remember, as long as you wear that I'll always be by your side. That sounded pretty cheesy." _

_The girl giggled. "From anyone else, it would sound cheesy but, from you, it's perfectly fine." From there, they shared a gentle yet passionate kiss. _

_I smiled remembering that moment. It was probably the best birthday I've ever had in my whole life. I continued to watch to remember the old times. Next thing I knew, everything went dark and I was alone. Another scene appeared in front of me. _

"_I think we should see other people." _

_That's when my eyes widened in shock as I remembered that this was the break up that I always wanted to forget. Although I didn't want to, I watched it. I tried running away but my legs wouldn't obey. It felt like I was glued to that spot to see that horrific scene. I saw myself run away from him and he was about to say something else. _

"_I'm sorry Misty." _

_He was sorry? For what though? Then, I saw Melody next to him. They were together and he was asking her out? So the reason he broke up with me was to be with her? Next thing I saw was she was hugging him and when she let go; she planted a kiss on his lips. I couldn't take it anymore. I tried moving but I couldn't. My legs wouldn't respond. When I looked again, I saw them happy together… laughing together…at the same tree…_

"ASH!"

I sat up on my bed and felt sweat coming from my forehead and realized tears were streaming down my face. I looked down at my hands. They were trembling. I was too afraid to go back to sleep because the dream may happen again. I looked at the clock, five-thirty. Maybe a walk may not be so bad.

I got out of bed and went to wash up. When I was done, I went to the closet and picked out a pair of sky blue Capri sweat pants, a sky blue tank and a white jacket on top along with a pair of blue Nikes. I didn't really care about my appearance seeing it was morning and not much people are awake at six in the morning so signing a few autographs may not be so bad.

I left the house making sure to be quiet so I wouldn't wake the girls up. Once I was out the door, I made my way to the park near the house. It was still pretty early so I'll just walk for about an hour or so and I'll be on my way home to cook some breakfast for the girls.

The park was pretty serene. I can see why Leaf enjoys going to the park so much now. The people walking around seem really nice and the park was clean too. There were barely trash on the ground. This park was probably the cleanest ones I've been to so far. I walked around being too mesmerized that I didn't notice someone was in front of me, so I ended up bumping into them.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't really paying attention," I apologized.

The guy turned around. "It's alright; are you okay Misty?"

Wait, I recognize that voice anywhere. "A-Ash?" I choked out.

A sad yet small smile formed in his mouth. "Good to see you again…" he greeted kindly.

I nodded. "Yeah…pretty hectic last night huh?"

He chuckled making me smile. It's been a long time since I heard that. "So why are you up so early? I thought famous people sleep in and stuff," he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "That's a stereotype, Ash. Anyway, I couldn't sleep so I thought why not take a stroll in the park. What about you? Why are you up so early?" I asked walking again with him next to me. I didn't like it, but it felt so right to be with him. I guess I'm not completely over him yet…

"I just needed to think that's all," he said.

I giggled. "Last time I checked, you were so dense you didn't even know what going out really meant," I stated.

"I changed. Four years can really change a person, you know."

We shared a small laugh at that. And after that, we just walked silently. "What happened last night?" I finally asked. The silence was too much.

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "What are you talking about? You were there."

"I know that. I meant, why it happened in the first place. It was supposed to be a calm and fast meet and greet. Instead, it turned to a cat fight."

He looked up at the sky. "Well, what did happen? I remember you with your mad face with the others. Then Gary and Leaf kind of just blew up."

I sighed. "I don't know. I guess I was just…shocked to see that all of us had moved on already," I explained. I knew it was a lie, but he didn't have to know that a little part of me still missed him.

He nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. But Leaf was just close friends with the guy right? So she didn't move on."

"She moved on. She just broke up with all of them because they were either dating her for the fame or she found they were cheating on her." I left out the part about her breaking up with most of them because she couldn't get herself to say it. The reason was that he might get the wrong idea and tell Gary that Leaf still loved him. That couldn't happen.

"Oh, I see. How is she? I mean she looked like she was in pain when she ran out yesterday."

I smiled. Same old Ash that still cared about other people. Looks like that _person_ didn't change him. "She's okay. We comforted her right when we got home." I had to lie to him about that too. He would go off and tell Gary and that would have been bad. "So how are you and Melody?" I suddenly asked.

"We're good. She's a nice person once you get to know her." _'Yeah right…'_ "What about you and Rudy?" he asked.

"Same as you and Melody, good. I barely get to see him though because of his tours and such. It's okay though. We always go out once we see each other again."

"That's nice." There was a moment of silence between us again.

I decided to break the silence since it was getting annoying again. "What ever happened to us?" I inquired.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I mean, I know we broke up but that doesn't mean we can't be friends right? We spent so much time building our friendship wall and we let one break up ruin it. What do you say about being friends again?" I didn't know what caused me to say it, but I felt as if a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

He smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right Mist. I can call you that again right?" he joked.

I giggled. "I guess it should be alright, Ashy boy," I said with a wink.

"Only Gary can call me that!" he exclaimed.

"I know I know. I was just kidding." I laughed softly. Then I held my hand out. "Friends?"

He put on his goofy grin. "Friends." He shook hard, but it was alright seeing that we're okay now.

"Well, how about I treat my friend to some breakfast? I know a place where it's pretty good." He offered.

I simply giggled. "Same old Ash still loves to eat. I would love to, but I usually make breakfast at home and I make some for the girls too. Maybe next time."

"So does that mean I can come over for some food?" he asked with his puppy dog face. That face still failed, as Leaf would put it.

I giggled. "I don't know. They usually wake up pretty late and don't you have to go to Melody or something?"

"Just because I'm dating her, doesn't mean we stick to each other you know. Besides, I have my car with me so I can drive from your house to her house," he reasoned.

"But I think the girls are still mad at you from four years ago. If they see you, you can kiss your girlfriend goodbye because they would kill you," I joked. It was true though. "Plus there may be paparazzi around. If they see us together, they might get the wrong idea."

"That's true… That would mean that you and Rudy will be over."

I nodded. "It would be really hectic. I really hate that."

"I guess you're right. So no food for me…" he sighed.

"Maybe next time, okay?"

He brightened up. "Yeah, next time. Just remember alright?"

I giggled. "Okay, I gotta go now if I don't want to get attacked by fans and paparazzi. Bye Ash."

"Bye Misty." He waved frantically.

I rolled my eyes playfully. Good to know that we're on good terms now.

I made my way back home and silently went inside without waking anyone. Hmm…nine already. Maybe I should start making breakfast right now.

**Normal POV**

Leaf came downstairs yawning and still in her sweats and tank. She was met with the aroma of pancakes and made her way to the kitchen. She saw Misty cooking happily and humming a tune happily. "Why are you so happy?" Leaf asked curiously.

Misty jumped slightly, almost dropping the spatula. "Don't scare me like that Leaf!"

Leaf giggled. "Sorry, you didn't see me so I decided to ask you. So why are you so happy?" the brunette asked again.

"I'll tell you when May and Dawn are up. Why are you up so early? Usually, I wake you at ten."

Leaf yawned again. "Well, I did fall asleep pretty early last night and I got hungry so I just got up and came downstairs to look for something to eat. Then I see you cooking."

"Oh, well you should go wash up first. Pancakes taste best when they're fresh out," Misty said tempting Leaf with the plate of pancakes.

"I'll be down in fifteen," Leaf said running upstairs.

Misty giggled. "Oh Leaf." Misty set the plates on the table and took a seat. "How am I going to tell you guys that we're friends now?"

After half and hour, everyone was downstairs enjoying their pancakes. Misty was still trying to find a way to tell the girls but couldn't find the right words. That is until Leaf brought it up again. "So why were you so happy today?" she pressed.

"Well, how do I explain this…? Uhm… Ash and I are friends again," Misty announced with a happy tone.

The girls stopped what they were doing and all looked at Misty like she was crazy. "WHAT!?" they all said in unison.

"Ash and I are friends," Misty repeated.

"How did this happen?" Dawn asked.

Misty looked down. "I went out to the park for a walk this morning and bumped into Ash. We had a chat and well I brought up the friendship topic. I mean we were friends before and the break up ruined it, so we decided to be friends again. It's not as bad as you think. Leaf, you were his friend right?"

Dawn and May turned their attention to Leaf. "Yeah, and Gary's friend too. You don't see me being friends with that jerk again. Ash is nice and I wouldn't mind being his friend again but can we trust him?" she asked.

"I don't really know about that. People might get the wrong idea if they see us together, but you guys are alright with him being friends with us right?" Misty reasoned.

"We just don't want you or any of us to get hurt," May said.

"What do you mean?" Misty quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

The three girls exchanged looks. "What if a sleaze see's this and makes up a rumor that will go on magazines that say we're cheating on our boyfriends. Or saying Leaf has moved on with another guy. His little skank girl will see it and demand an explanation and there will be so much drama," Dawn explained.

Misty thought for a while. "Y-you're right, but that just means we have to be careful. That's all."

"It's not as easy as it sounds. They're sneaky with those and sometimes I can't even detect them. Even if we're careful, they might still get something," Leaf explained. Dawn and May nodded in agreement.

"But, we can try right? I mean you lost contact with Gary and Ash, Leaf. Wouldn't it be nice to be friends with him once again? And May and Dawn, he's changed. He's not that dense idiot we once knew, so being his friend may not be so bad," Misty reasoned.

The three girls exchanged looks with each other and they each nodded. "If what you're saying is true, then I guess we can give him a chance. Besides, it would be nice to talk to my childhood friend again," Leaf said.

Misty smiled. "Thanks girls. Let's get back to finishing our food now."

The girls ate all talking and laughing. When they were finished, they went to the living room to pop in a movie to watch. Since they had a day off, they decided to just spend it at home. It was actually a routine they did. After every concert they would have a day off the next day. No matter if their boyfriends were free, they stayed at home and watched movies, eat, and play games. It was their thing and it relaxed them. It was a day of no fans and cameras or anything.

They were all enjoying their time when Misty got a phone call from Roxanne.

"Yes, Roxanne?"

"_You girls are at home right?" _She sounded frantic.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we always are after a night of concert. Why?"

"_Go to channel seven. NOW," _she said with demand.

"Okay, I'm turning it on right now."

Misty got the remote to turn the channel. Her eyes widened and she dropped both her phone and the remote with the girls behind her that was just as surprised as she was.

* * *

**So how was it? I'm sorry it was short. It's really windy today and my hands are FREEZING. I started typing this once I got home so it's pretty cold. If it's a little rushed or anything, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry if you think that the spotlight is on Misty right now. BabyRuRu gave me this idea and I thought that it would fit the storyline pretty well. I got the next chapter planned out, but I'm not sure when it would be updated because school's almost starting and I still have to finish my winter break homework. I'm planning to procrastinate like usual. Back to topic, the story is still about Leaf and Gary. I promise. You'll see how this will turn out because Ash and Misty may be the first ones to get back together… SPOILER. No more of those. Oh and go on my profile to see this new one-shot I'm planning to do. I'm not sure when it'll be up but I want to see if you're willing to read it. It's going to be Oldrival. **

**Anyway, leave a review. They make me happy and motivate me. And put what you think Misty saw that was so shocking. It may be obvious for some of you though. Oh and early Happy New Years. (: Since I won't be updating till who knows when, I'm wishing it early. Well again, review because they motivate me(:**


	8. Mistakes

**Last update before I have to study and take finals. So, I was thinking of doing this chapter tomorrow but then I remembered I'm hanging out with my friends tomorrow so I worked on it today! I'm happy because I finally have Microsoft in my laptop. Before I had to do it in my desktop but after four hours yesterday, I finally got it in my laptop. Anyway, enough about my boring life and let's move on to he next chapter. **

**Oh and cookies to LuckyTigger, xXMoonSilverXx, pokemaster101, LyraxEthan, and Blazengirl410 because you all got the question right from the last chapter. Give yourselves a pat in the back. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon characters in any way.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Mistakes**_

**Normal POV:**

"Rudy, you have to believe me. There's nothing going on between me and Ash," Misty reasoned with tears forming in her eyes.

Rudy looked her in the eyes. He saw the tears and there was so much hurt in them. He hugged her and released her. "Are you sure? The news didn't look good."

"It was just a walk and we were just talking. That's it; nothing more than friends. You have to believe me," she pleaded.

Rudy looked away as he tried to avoid eye contact. He knew that if he saw them, he'd forgive her right away. "I'm sorry Misty, but the news just…" he trailed off.

Misty's eyes widened in shock and frowned. "You would believe the news over your own _girlfriend_?" she asked in disbelief.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" he retorted with a tone that matched hers.

"Because I love you!" Misty shot back. Her eyes widened again as she realized what she had just said and used her hands to clamp her mouth.

Rudy grabbed her hands and held it to his. "Do you really mean that?" Seeing that it was probably the only way she would get out of the mess, Misty nodded slowly. He grinned and kissed her. "I love you too," he said looking into her eyes.

"So do you believe me?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled, kissing her forehead. "Yes, I believe you. Now come on, I have to get you home."

Misty groaned. "I do _not_ want to go home right now. There will be so many paparazzi."

Rudy chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

**With Ash**

"Why were you talking to her?" Melody interrogated angrily.

Ash looked up from the television, sighed and turned it off. "We were just talking. Why're you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Because the media thinks you guys are dating! I want you two to stop talking to each other," she demanded.

Ash gritted his teeth as he tried his best not to glare at her. "Misty's my friend. She's always been my friend. You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to." He tried not to raise his voice at her because it wouldn't be gentleman-like.

Melody stood up and crossed her arms. Her eyes burned of anger and hatred. "Then choose me or that girl."

**Back to the girls**

"Ugh, are the paparazzi _still_ outside?" Dawn inquired as she came downstairs.

May closed the drapes and sighed in annoyance. "Yes, they won't leave. It's getting annoying."

"I wonder how Misty's doing with Rudy," Leaf wondered aloud as she doodled in her notebook.

"Yeah, the news were way too harsh. I mean the headline was the worse part: 'Is it splitsville for Misty Waterflower and Rudy Trovitan?' That was stupid," Dawn huffed angrily as she fell back to the couch.

May and Leaf sighed. "Let's just hope Misty and Rudy make up," Leaf said quietly before going back to what she was doing.

Then they heard snapping of pictures and questions being flung out. They realized Misty was right outside and the media was all up in her face. Then, everything went quiet and Misty stepped into the house with her trusty mallet resting on her shoulder as she had a triumph smile on her face.

"So what happened?" Dawn questioned.

Misty looked down on the floor. "I told him I loved him…"

"Aw, did he say he loved you too?" May cooed.

Misty let out a loud sigh. "But it slipped from my tongue! I don't know, but I think I'm still in love with Ash."

The girls each patted her back giving her sympathetic looks. "It's okay Misty. All of us still miss those jerks that broke out hearts. You're not alone on that topic," Leaf soothed softly.

"But they all moved on, so we'll each do our best to forget about them. Agreed?" Dawn announced.

"Agreed," the three said in unison.

Then Leaf pulled out her green notebook decorated with drawings. "And I wrote a new song! Well, part of the chorus. Brainstorming time?" she offered.

"How does it sound like?" Misty asked.

Leaf smirked. "Okay, it has to do with those girls so you better enjoy it…"

_She's not a saint  
She's not what you think,  
She's an actress, Whoa oh  
She's better know for the things that she does  
On the mattress  
Whoa oh_

"What do you think?" she asked.

The three girls clapped with grins plastered on their faces. "Perfect song for the situation. Do you know how the beat is going to be?" Dawn inquired.

Leaf thought for a while. "The beginning. We'll need you and May playing your guitars for this one for sure and Misty will have to use her drums. I'm not sure about the keyboard though…"

The girls grinned. "We won't need you to use the keyboard because you'll be singing the song. You wrote it so it's only fair you get to sing the song," Misty planned.

"And no complains about it. We'll still sing part of it," Dawn ordered.

"So let's get to writing the song!" May chirped.

The girls went to continue writing the song and it only took them three hours. That was a new record considering they had a lot to say about it. When they were done, they contacted Roxanne and told her about the new song. She told them she would make an appointment with the recording studio, Rock Records, so they would be able to hear the song.

The girls decide to do whatever they wanted to do afterwards like Dawn was reorganizing her closet, Misty was listening to some music and texting, and Leaf was taking a nap. May decided to go to a greenhouse not far from the house and looked at the roses. May told the girls where she was going and put on a disguise making sure no one recognized her.

May made her to the greenhouse and the workers were more than happy to see her. Not because she was famous, but because she took care of the plants for them. "Good afternoon, May. Here to look at the flowers?" an elderly woman asked.

May nodded. "Yep; do you need help with watering them or anything?"

"Not today; a young man came and helped today."

"Really, who was it?"

The woman thought for a while as she tried to remember him. "He didn't tell me his name but his eyes were deep emerald and green hair too."

May's eyes went wide. She knew who the elderly woman was talking about and just couldn't believe that he would be here. She covered her shocked expression and put on a smile. "Okay then. I'll just and check on the roses then."

She walked to the roses and some occasional stops to look at other flowers. When she got to the rose part, a smile formed her lips. It was filled with bushes of roses in all different colors. They were all rearranged by May herself. She walked around, checking if any died.

"Who would've thought you would be here." She heard behind her. _'That stupid arrogant voice.'_

May turned around and standing in front of her was the green-haired and emerald eye boy the elderly woman was talking about. "What are _you_ doing here?" she hissed coldly.

He flicked his hair with a smirk. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked first, so answer it," May demanded.

The boy smirked. "Who knew after four years you're still an airhead and more bossy too."

May's blood boiled from anger at his comments. "And who knew that after four years, you're still an arrogant jerk who is always full of himself."

"Still mad from the other day?" he asked arrogantly.

May mock laughed. "Pfft, you wish. I have a boyfriend and he's actually better. At least he didn't break my heart yet."

Drew clenched his fist as he gritted his teeth. "You think he's a good guy? He's not the guy you think he is."

"What are you talking about? I've known him for four years already." May frowned at what she had just heard.

Drew took deep breaths before continuing. "If you really knew him, you would know that he's just as bad as a jerk like me. Even worse, probably."

"You talk like you know him, but you don't! You only met him like what, two days ago? And here you are saying he's a bad guy. He's not, okay? He's not the type of guy you are because he doesn't make snide comments about his girlfriend," she hissed.

Drew turned around with his hands in his pockets. "Well, then if you don't want to believe me, then don't. But if you get your heart broken, know that I won't be there to help you," he said before leaving. He walked out of the greenhouse and tossed a rose he had in hand in the trashcan. _'So much for trying to give it to her…'_ He took out her bracelet and looked at it. _'If only you knew the real reason…'_

May stood there frozen at what just happened. She could not believe she had said all those things to the guy that she once loved. Those words came out of her mouth like they were venom and just shot it at his face. Then she remembered what Drew had told her. _'No…Brendan wouldn't hurt me…'_ Then she felt tears well up inside her eyes. May blinked them away hoping to hold it in._ 'Forget about Drew. He doesn't know anything.'_ May started to look around some more and left the greenhouse in ten minutes.

When May got home, she was met with an aroma of noodles. She traced it to the kitchen and saw Dawn cooking while Leaf and Misty were talking on table. May took a seat next to Misty and joined the conversation.

"So how was the greenhouse?" Leaf asked.

May looked down and sighed. "Horrible trip today."

"Why, what happened?" Dawn inquired.

May sighed. "That arrogant jerk had the nerve to show up and he tell me that Brendan was a bad guy. I don't believe that Brendan is a bad guy, I mean I've known him for four years and Drew just met the guy." She took some deep breaths before talking again. "He talked as is he knew Brendan for a long time already."

"He's probably jealous of Brendan," Misty said.

May looked at her. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you guys stayed together longer than when you were with Drew," Dawn stated.

May sighed in frustration. "But still, why would he say something like that. Why does he have to be so complicated?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Don't worry, May. Just forget about him. That's what I did when I bumped into Gary and his little snob of a girlfriend," Leaf comforted.

May smiled. "I'll try, thanks. Well, let's get to eating now," she said heading for the noodles.

_'Is it a mistake to forget about him…?'_ May thought to herself.

* * *

"You saw her today?" Gary asked. Drew nodded. "Well, what happened?"

Drew flicked his hair. "Just talked to her, that's all."

Gary frowned. "Well, I don't believe that you two 'talked' and nothing happened."

"Remember when that idiot talked to Waterflower? The media made a big deal out of it," Paul added.

Then Ash came out of the kitchen with food in his hand. "I didn't know that they were going to be snooping around!" he defended.

"She's famous, genius. Of course she would have stalkers," Paul said.

"So what really happened?" Gary asked

Drew looked at them, annoyed. He hated telling them things like this but since they already know something bad happened, maybe they won't take it as bad. "I just told her that the guy she's dating, Brendan, is a bad guy. Then she just blew up in my face. There, happy?"

Gary smirked. "Of course she would blow up in your face. He is her boyfriend after all. You don't have a choice now but to just forget about her and continue dating that girlfriend of yours. You know you don't have a choice."

Drew sighed in frustration. "I know. You don't have to remind me. I'm going to bed now."

Drew stood up and went up to his room. He put May's bracelet down on the drawers next to his bed. He looked at two photos in front of him that was placed on his table. One of them was him and Brianna. She was clinging onto his arm and grinning like crazy while Drew just stood there looking bored. The other one was with him and May. They were looking into each other's eyes and you could clearly see that love was in both their eyes. Both of them were smiling. Drew smiled at it and placed the one with him and Brianna down, leaving the one with him and May up.

_'Was it a mistake to lose her?'_

* * *

**Another short chapter): I'm sorry. I'm just brain-dead and since I really want the chapters to be up, I'm have to push myself, even if it's going to be short. For some reason, I didn't like how this chapter turned out. I dunno, it looks confusing. I'm sorry if it does. **

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and review. They'll motivate me a lot.**


	9. Second Thoughts

**Gasp, an update on a Sunday? Yes my friend, an update. Why? Because since it's the day after finals, it's pupil free day, meaning no school! The best part is that my teachers didn't give any homework at all for the three day weekend so yay for me. I was thinking of updating tomorrow but I promised my mom I would help clean the house and clean my room tomorrow for Chinese New Year. Yes, I'm Asian and I celebrate Chinese New Year. Back to the point, I promised I would help to clean since she's busy with work so I couldn't update tomorrow and I hate having my readers wait for a new chapter. **

**Big thanks to LyraxEthan for being my hundredth reviewer! Even though it was just one word, I still have to thank her for being it. But also big thanks to all my reviewers because without you guys, I would've never made it to one hundred reviews. Oh and in Oak High School, 99 reviews right now. Who wants to be the hundredth? Anyway, let's move on to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want it, I do not and will never own Pokémon or the characters. **

**~(:**

_**Chapter Eight: Second Thoughts **_

**Normal POV:**

"I'm going to go out for a bit, kay?" Dawn told the girls.

They looked up from what they were doing, "Where are you going?" Leaf asked curiously.

"Just going to walk around the shopping center down at the city. Anyone wanna tag along?" she asked.

All three of the girls shook their heads. "I'm not taking the chance of getting caught in camera by the paparazzi again," Misty said.

"I'm learning the notes for our new song. Never know when we'll have a performance again like last time," May said while taking her music sheet out.

"And I'm going to try to see if I can tweet the song a little," Leaf said as she was looking over the lyrics sheet. "Oh, and change your look a little. I can still recognize you."

Dawn shrugged and went up to her room to fix her hair and clothing. When she was done, she picked up a bag and left her room, making sure she had her car keys in hand, and went downstairs. "I'll leave now. Bye."

**Dawn's POV:**

It feels nice to be outside. The paparazzi wouldn't rest until they got something out of Misty. I feel bad for her. Luckily the paparazzi left this morning so that means I can go out again. It felt like ages since the last time I was outside. I drove down to the shopping center and when I got there, I started to walk around seeing if I would find something that I liked. Surprisingly, there weren't many people here today.

While I was walking, I walked past a little jewelry shop. I looked up at the name of the place. **ZYR Jewelers. **That name sounded so familiar. I stood there thinking of the name. I took a look at the jewelries that hung at the window as displays. They looked almost like the necklace I have at home… Then it hit me. This is the same place where Paul got the necklace for me. Looks like this place is still up after four years. I'm kind of surprised since most places never stay up for long.

I sighed at was about to take my leave until the door flew open. I diverted my direction to the door and regretted it instantly. There stood the plum headed boy who broke my heart with the same vacant coal colored eyes. He must have recognized me because he grunted, "Troublesome."

I felt myself frown upon hearing my old nickname. "My name isn't Troublesome!"

He smirked. "Then what is it?"

"It's- oh I'm not falling for that. I'm not going to scream my name in public." I looked at what he was holding. A bag from the store and raised an eyebrow. "Gift for your girlfriend?"

His smirk fell and grunted, "What's it to you?" he asked rather coldly.

"Just wondering, that's all. Since you bought me a necklace here once, you remember right?" I inquired.

He grunted again but smirked. "Who knew you still kept the necklace."

"I never said I kept it. I just remembered you bought me a necklace here when I saw the store," I huffed. That was a total lie, but I couldn't let him win. I never let him before when we were a couple, so why start now?

"Whatever, if all you're going to do is question me, then I'm leaving," he said walking away.

"Jerk…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Heard that," he said. How he heard, I have no idea.

Once he was out of sight, I walked the other way hoping I wouldn't bump into him again. Why did I have to bump into him of all people? Why couldn't it have been a fan or something? Seeing that I was pretty much finished, I took my leave. He just had to come and ruin my day.

**Normal POV:**

"I'm back!" Dawn yelled when she got in the house.

Three heads popped out from upstairs. "Welcome back," Misty greeted.

"Thanks, you guys will never guess what happened today. I saw Paul and-" She was cut off when the girls ran downstairs in front of her.

"You saw who?" May inquired.

"Paul."

"And you're back not feeling sad at all?" Leaf asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yup. Besides, all we did was talk and I've already gotten over him. He's just another part of my past that has been long forgotten."

The three girls shared looks. "Are you sure about that? You're not just lying to get us off your backs right?" Misty questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head. "I'm not lying. Swear."

"Okay then. Oh, here are the new notes. We tweaked it a little so remember to get it down, okay?" Leaf handed Dawn the music sheet.

Dawn took it and looked over it and grinned. "I'll have it down within a day," she said giving it a thumb up. "Well, I'm going to put my stuff down."

~(:

Dawn went upstairs to her room and put her bag away. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled sadly at her reflection. "Looks like I've improved at bit at hiding my feelings," she said to herself.

She went over to her bed and sat down, hugging a stuffed bear. It was wearing a pink shirt that said 'I love you.' Dawn stared at the bear and tears started to well up inside of her. It was a bear that Paul got for her on Valentines Day. Before tears can drop, a knock came from the door. Dawn quickly wiped away her tears from her eyes. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal May. She closed the door and walked over to Dawn's bed. "You know you're only lying to yourself by saying you've forgotten about him."

"W-what do you mean?" Dawn asked trying to be innocent.

May narrowed her eyes the bear that was wrapped by Dawn's arms. "If you've already forgotten about him, then why do you still keep that?" she asked pointing at the bear.

Dawn sighed. May was right. She was only lying to herself but she had to be strong. Crying over him won't make things better again. "How did you figure it out?"

A sad smile formed on May's lips. "It's what I used to do when Drew broke up with me. Leaf taught me that it'll only hurt more if I keep lying to myself so I stopped. You should too."

"I know I should, but I don't want to be weak…" she trailed off.

"You don't have to be. You can still be strong even without lying to yourself. Do you want to talk about today?" May asked rubbing her back.

Dawn nodded. "It felt nice to talk to him again. It wasn't a nice chat but it felt nice. I've missed fighting with him…I miss him…"

May's eyes soften. "It's okay if you miss him. All of us still miss them. I didn't tell anyone yet but I still miss Drew but they've moved on. There's no point in crying over them."

"I know, but you know what makes me wonder?" May gave her a questioning look. Dawn smirked. "It makes me wonder why they would go after girls like them," she giggled with May.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. There are tons of nicer girls out there and they settle with snobby girls like them."

The two girls shared some laughs about it. "So what are we going to do about this?" Dawn asked.

May grinned and pulled out her notebook. "We do what we've always been doing, write out our feelings. Our songs are made from our feelings. It wouldn't hurt to write a few new songs, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh, how was practice today with your guitar?" Dawn asked.

"Great, but we need to practice together. Leaf said the song has to be harmonized perfectly."

Dawn nodded, meaning she understood. "Oh yeah, when are we going to the recording studio to record it?"

May put her finger on her chin thinking. "Um, I think tomorrow before our CD signing at the mall. Why?"

"Then that means I have to learn my notes right now! We may have to perform for the people and we might use the song." Dawn quickly ran across her room to get her pink guitar and went back to her bed. "Thanks for the talk, May. You've really helped me."

"No problem, Dawn. Well, I'm going to leave you with your practice. I'm getting kind of hungry." With that, May left her room leaving Dawn to practice.

~(:

"So, nothing really happened?" Gary interrogated.

Paul grunted, "Like I said, nothing. Now, would you shut it?"

"No can do. Something must have happened or else you wouldn't be so grumpy. Unless, you saw her with her new boyfriend!"

Paul rolled his eyes. "No, she was alone. Will you let this subject drop already?"

"He probably won't until the same thing happens to him," Drew snickered.

Gary threw Drew a glare. "Like it would happen to me. God loves me too much to make something like that happen to me."

"Idiot doesn't even know he just jinxed himself," Paul mumbled under his breath making Drew and Ash chuckle.

"Whatever, I'm leaving now. I'll go to a place where I'm accepted and where no one can insult me," he huffed getting up from the floor and going out the door.

"Yeah, I should get going too. My mom's making me apologize to Melody from what happened yesterday," Ash said getting up from the sofa.

Drew and Paul raised an eyebrow. "What happened exactly?"

Ash sighed and shook his head. "Long story. You don't want to know." With that, he was out the door.

Drew stood up from where he was sitting. "I should get going too. Going to the movies with Brianna tonight and I still have to get ready."

When Drew was out the door, Paul stood up and made his way to the door to lock it. He then went up to his room and sat on his bed. His hands covered his face while he was deep in thought. Two minutes passed and he looked up. He went to his desk and quickly took notice of the card that stood on the top. The cover was labeled 'Happy Birthday!' A small, yet sad, smile came up. It was a card Dawn gave him on his birthday. It had all his friends' messages in there but what stood out the most was Dawn's message. He took the card and read over her message: _Hey birthday boy. Since you didn't want anything big, I thought a card would be just fine. Don't you dare throw this away because it took me forever to add the designs. Aside from that, I want to wish you a happy birthday and I want you to know that I love you, always and forever. –Dawn_

He placed the card back to its original position and went to take a nap, hoping to forget about everything that happened today.

~(:

**Sorry it was short again. I really wanted this to be up before Sunday was officially over because I already put it in the beginning and I'm too lazy to change it so I guess this will do. So it's like about fifteen minutes left and I'm hoping it'll be up before twelve. **

**Anyone noticed that each girl got a chapter where they met up with the guys again? Yup, that's what I am doing, so I'm sure you all know whose chapter is next, right? **

**Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. I think that Paul was somewhat OOC in this chapter. ): Boo, that sucks. But, I'll let your reviews tell me about it. **


	10. The CD Signing

**Okay, so I was supposed to be doing my homework but I like to procrastinate so I decided to update this story. I have to type later anyway for my drama script so I thought since I would be in Microsoft anyway I thought why not type up the next chapter. So I realized that I made their meeting up again way too similar and I feel like a fail. I'm sorry! Don't hate me. **

**Well, now that I'm finished spazzing out, I've decided that I'll try to update at least one of my stories weekly. If I don't, then feel free to spam my inbox and it might motivate me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon characters in any way or the songs at all.**

**~(:**

_**Chapter Nine: The CD Signing**_

**Normal POV:**

Roxanne was waiting downstairs, arms crossed and tapping her foot. It was already ten-thirty in the morning and it was the day of the recording studio and the CD signing at the mall for the girls. They are supposed to be at the recording studio by eleven-thirty and be at the mall at one-thirty. One problem, the girls aren't even ready yet. Roxanne decided to take a seat at one of the cream colored loveseat and took out her phone. She sent the girls _very _threating messages. She put her phone away and hummed a melody and within seconds, the girls were downstairs panting and ready to go.

"You didn't have to scare us like that, you know," Misty said in between pants.

Roxanne rolled her eyes, "But I wouldn't get a response back so texting is more assuring. Now hurry or you'll be late for both the recording studio and CD signing," she rushed, ushering the girls out the house.

They hopped into Roxanne's car and soon they were off to Rock Records. Within just a half hour, they arrived and rushed in only to be met by the sound producers and everyone else in the booth ready to see the girls in action, "About time you girls arrived," Ryan, one the producers, said.

"Sorry, but we needed to make sure we had the song down and ready to go," Dawn apologized.

He gave a the group a skeptical look and moved aside for them to make their way to the booth, "Let's here the new single then,"

The girls went in the booth and had Leaf stand in the center again. Soon, they started recording and in just one hour, they were finished.

"So why'd you guys write this type of song?" Roxanne asked when they came out of the booth. She, along with the other music producers, was curious.

The four exchanged looks and glances, "Well, you know, the music just poured out. That's all," Leaf explained. They didn't want anyone to know what happened that night.

"No meaning to it whatsoever?" Roxanne asked eyebrow raised.

They shook their heads, "Nope, just some feelings that's all," May replied with a nervous laugh.

Roxanne decided to drop the subject, "Okay, well now it's time to go the CD signing. Let's go now if you want to make it on time," she said getting her purse.

"Okay!" they yelled excitingly in unison.

They went back to Roxanne's car and soon, they were on their way to Silver Stone Mall, where the CD signing would be held at. Halfway there, they were met by a huge traffic.

The girls groaned, "Why does there have to be traffic right now of all times?" Dawn asked.

"Can't you find a way out of here?" Misty asked.

Roxanne looked at their surroundings looking to see if she can find an opening. Every car was in the way, so obviously there wasn't an opening and trying to leave will be really difficult, "No can do, girls. We're stuck until…who knows when."

The girls let out another groan, "So much for being excited about the signing," Leaf said.

The traffic continued for a good twenty minutes when Roxanne spotted an opening and quickly rushed into the spot. After another fifteen grueling minutes, they made it to the mall and the girls got out of the car with sunglasses on hoping no one would notice them. They made it inside safe with Roxanne and went to the spot they were going to do the signing. There was already a huge line waiting from the table with teens and pre-teens.

When they saw the girls, they started screaming and was going to go trample them but luckily, the security came and backed up out. They went back to their single file line and the girls took their seats, ready to sign autographs. Each person/fan even had an opportunity to take a picture with the four and everyone did get a picture with them.

In two and a half hour, they were finally finished but fans were still there, "Will you please sing us some songs?" one of them asked.

The four girls exchanged looks and looked at Roxanne. She gave them the '_Do-it-for-the-fans_' look. "Um, sure, just let us set up," Leaf said.

The fans cheered and then started waiting and talking while the girls were setting up the stage and deciding the song.

**Meanwhile: **

"Tell me again why we're at the mall again," Paul asked the guys while their girlfriends were shopping.

Gary shrugged, "Just let them have their fun,"

"Hey, there's going to be a concert in fifteen minutes!" Brianna exclaimed loud enough for the guys to hear, hoping they would bring them there.

Drew sighed, "I'm thinking they want us to take them. We should if we want to escape complaining later," he said walking up to his girlfriend.

**Back to the girls:**

"Look who decided to show up at the concert," May said spotting the group.

The three girls followed May's gaze and saw them as well. A smirk went on Leaf's face, "Shall we perform our new song _just_ for them?"

The others got what she meant and smirked as well, "I think we should. They should at least know that they have a song just for them," Dawn said.

"Are you girls ready?" one of the crew asked.

"Yup, all ready and set to go!" May said happily.

"Well let's get into position now," Misty said.

May and Dawn went to the respective guitars with Misty heading to her blue drum set. Dawn and May started to tune their guitars and playing a feel notes together to make sure they had the notes down and ready to go while Misty was playing some pieces of the song to see if she had it ready. Leaf was standing in front of the microphone to see if it was working right. Then, it was show time.

"Good afternoon, shoppers. How are you all today?" Leaf asked, trying to get the audience to get riled up. She looked around the audience and quickly took notice of them. The looks on the girls faces amused Leaf, "Okay, so we'll start off with singing one of our new songs, so hope you enjoy it!" she yelled happily.

_**Better Than Revenge**_

The song started off with Misty using her sticks and banging the drums, skillfully. The beat of the drums went smoothly and it was soon followed by May and Dawn's guitar part. Their fingers glided gracefully during each strum it that it felt like they weren't even playing it.

Leaf:

_Ha, time for a little revenge_

Leaf started rocking her head back and fourth and started tapping her foot.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage  
I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

Leaf then proceeded to walk around the stage and dancing along with her friends. From the corner of her eye, she can see that Brianna and her friends were frowning. This made her smirk.

Together:

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha_

May and Dawn started on their guitar solo, harmonizing it perfectly. It made the audience cheer even louder but it made Brianna and her friends glare at them, which the group found surprisingly amusing. As for their boyfriends, they were somewhat amused that the song was meant for their girlfriends but somewhat furious at what they were doing.

Leaf went back to the center, and put her lips so close to the microphone, it looked like she her lips were touching it. Misty started to close her eyes and let the beat of the music take her away and started to sway her head back and fourth.

Leaf:

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
And, she thinks I'm psycho  
Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school  
So it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

Again, May and Dawn made a perfect guitar harmonization, with their eyes closed, that the audience awed in envy. Those two made it look like they've been practicing for weeks for this song when it actually took them a day to learn.

Together:

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha_

Leaf removed the mike from the stand and went to dance around Dawn. While she was doing this, May and Dawn started to play a little slower on the notes. Leaf strutted next to Dawn and started on the next verse.

Leaf and Dawn:

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word  
Whoa_

From there, Dawn and May started doing their solo, making it into a perfect harmony while Leaf was dancing around the stage with Misty banging the drums like a professional. The girls each found Brianna's group and sent them smirks without anyone noticing. Leaf settled back at the center and closed her eyes.

Leaf:

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge,_

Together:

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
Cause I don't think you do, Oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

The girls finished the song with a deafening loud scream. Luckily, the girls were trained to get used to these types to screams and looked back at the Brianna's group. They were now glaring at the band and had annoyed expressions on their faces. This only made Heartbeat smirk and amused.

"Okay, so that was our new song and you guys here are the first to ever hear it, live!" Leaf yelled excitingly to the audience, making them scream even more. Leaf giggled before continuing, "Okay, now let's give a warm welcome to May!" she introduced.

Leaf went to her keyboard while May took lead singer with her guitar, "Glad to be here today. This song has been written for a while now and I feel like our fans should enjoy it as much as we do," she said with true sincerity in her eyes. She turned to the girls and nodded to them with them nodding back.

_**The Way I Loved You**_

Dawn and May started strumming their guitars with Misty's drumming in the background. It was soon audible for the audience to hear and was soon harmonized with the guitars. May stopped and let it hang on her shoulders while Dawn kept playing hers.

May:

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and i get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine_

Together:

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's two am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

May started to play her guitar again as she joined Dawn with the solo. She was now back to back with Dawn and when the second verse came around, she went back to the mike.

May:

_He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable_

Together:

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's two am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

Again, May started her guitar solo with Dawn with Misty playing in the background. She let the rhythm of the music take her away. This part has always been one of her favorite parts. When the third verse came around, May moved next to Leaf and sang with her.

May and Leaf:

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

Leaf then expertly shifted back to her keyboard, and let May finish her song.

May:

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's two am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I love you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you _

May finished with her voice dropping to a mere whisper in the end. Her eyes wandered off to Drew and noticed that he was a little spaced out. It looked as if he was remembering something. May shook her head and turned her attention back to the screaming audience who looked like they wanted more singing.

"So, who's ready for our last performance from both Misty and Dawn?" May asked.

The crowd erupted into loud cheering and Misty got up from her drums while Dawn was setting down her guitar. Leaf went to play the drums as Misty's replacement while May moved a little to back to give room for the two girls but was still able to be seen by the audience.

Dawn and Misty each grabbed a mike and Misty turned her back to the audience while Dawn faced the audience, who were still screaming and had started clapping. They gave May and Leaf a ready nod and a nodded back.

_**Give It Up**_

May started off with her strumming and was soon joined by Leaf's drumming and Misty and Dawn dancing to the beat. Then Misty both turned to the audience.

Misty:

_Someday I let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you out of your mind  
Oh_

Misty walked back and Dawn walked up, singing her part of the song.

Dawn:

_You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind_

Dawn backed up a little while Misty walked up next to her and from there; they started dancing along with the beat of the music and singing.

Together:

_Always want what you can't have  
But is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I'm with you  
Let me shape you  
Let's get it started_

_Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a Shame  
You don't put up a fight  
It's a game  
That we play  
at the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Yeahhhhhhhh oh oh_

The two made their way to the edge of the stage and started to dance around and swaying their hips back and fourth, earning more cheering and screaming from the fans.

Paul stood there, amazed that Dawn could sing and hold such high notes. He had never expected her to be able to do something like that. He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard whistling's and looked up to see what she was doing, 'What is that troublesome up to?'

Together:

_Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby baby_

Misty:

_So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind  
_

Dawn:

_No, you better believe that I'm here to stay_

Misty:

_That's right_

Dawn:

_Cuz you're the shade_  
_And I'm the sunshine  
Ooh_

Together:

_Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cuz now I'm driving_

_Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a Shame  
You don't put up a fight  
It's a game  
That we play  
at the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up_

_Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby baby_

_Come a little closer_  
_Come a little closer_  
_Baby_  
_Yes you are my baby_  
_and I'll make you crazy tonight_

_Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you_

Then different color lights shined on the four girls. A green light shined on Leaf while she was playing the drums while a red light shined on May and both the color pink and blue shined on the two singers in the center.

_Isn't it so exciting  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cuz now I'm driving_

_Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a Shame  
You don't put up a fight  
It's a game  
That we play  
at the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Woahhhhhhhhh ohhhh yeah!_

Misty and Dawn finished it off with a long high note and when they were done, the crowd was going insane. They both bowed and motioned May and Leaf to come forward and the four girls bowed, "Thank you so much for having us today," May said.

"We hope you all enjoyed our songs and have a great time shopping," Dawn said happily.

The crowd cheered again and soon, they started to go shop. The four girls stayed behind to help pack up their instruments, "Are you girls going home now?" Roxanne asked.

"Nah, we're going to stay for a while and shop. Are you going now?" May asked.

"Since you guys are going to shop for a while, I guess I should do some shopping too. Okay, we'll meet here in about two hours. Agreed?" she dealed.

The four girls agreed and since they only had two hours, they decided to split up and shop as much as they could.

**Misty's POV:**

All that singing made me tired and thirsty. That last song with Dawn was really upbeat. I decided to get a bottle of water to refresh myself before shopping. I started to walk and shop for some shirts and maybe some new boots if I can find some.

While I was enjoying my time, I saw Ash with his girlfriend. I'm kind of surprised that they're still together after the news. Ash must have saw me because he smiled and waved at me when that girl of his wasn't looking. A warm smile formed my lips and I found myself wave back.

**May's POV:**

Playing those guitar solos can really hurt your fingers. I'm used to it by now but when I'm shopping and it's hurting, it can really irk the hell out of a person. I can't even enjoy a simple shopping trip without my fingers hurting. Hmm, I wonder if Brendan left for his filming yet. Maybe I can get him to carry my bags. But I don't want to waste my time to wait, especially if there's going to be traffic when he comes, so nevermind.

I continued to walk and came across a cute little ice cream parlor. My stomach started to growl and the place was really tempting me. Since it was getting kind of embarrassing, I decided to get something and eat it there. Too bad it was ruined by somebody. Or shall I say two somebody's. There, stood the self-centered Grasshead and his annoying brat of a girlfriend. I looked away, trying to avoid eye contact with him. Unfortunately, he saw me because he flicked his hair and smirked my way.

**Dawn's POV:**

This place is like heaven for me! I've already went through ten stores in just fifteen minutes. They all had such nice clothes and I just had to get them. Of course, I got a little something for the girls too. Hmm, all this shopping is getting me hungry though. I used up all my energy during the last song with Misty. That song can really take your breath away.

I saw a frozen yogurt place and decided to get one. Once I paid, I left with a cup in hand and shopping bags around both my wrists. I walked around for a while and then came across one of my favorite stores of all time, Gilly Hicks. I mentally squealed to myself and threw my half eaten cup of frozen yogurt in the trash can and quickly made my way to the store.

I went straight to the shorts and skirts. While looking around, I saw this really cute pink floral skirt. It was the last one too. I reached for it and picked it up only to have it lifted up from another person on the other side. I looked up and saw that same girl with Paul next to her.

"Excuse me, but I saw this first," she said as politely as she could.

Oh, this wasn't going to be good.

**Leaf's POV:**

Hmm, what can I buy? I've been searching but came up with only a few layered shirts with some jeans and shorts. I continued walking a saw a cute little shop that sold pillows and other cute things. I made my way to the shop but was knocked down by a blond who didn't even care and continued running towards one of the stores that was behind me.

"Sorry about that, she's just excited,"

I recognized that voice. My eyes widened and I looked up only to meet his eyes. He was just as surprised as I was when he saw me, "Well, are you going to help me up?" I asked.

He held his hand out and helped me up. I dusted myself and picked up my shopping bags, "You should learn how to control and train that girl of yours,"

He frowned, "And you think that little song of yours was good? Please, it was just something for you to get back at my girlfriend,"

"Don't even lie to me. I saw that amused look on your face. You know it's true because your girlfriend is just another one of those brats who cares about no one but themselves,"

He looked taken back. Probably because he thought no one would have seen him. Then he smirked, "So you were looking for me, eh?"

I rolled my jade green eyes at him. Still a conceited jerk, "Just to see your girlfriend's expression so don't get ahead of yourself." I looked around hoping there weren't any paparazzi, "I'm gonna go now. Seeing you made me remember I have some trash to throw out," I spat out as if it was venom.

I didn't know what came over me, it just came out. His stupid cockiness always ruins everything. Before he had a chance to say anything, I walked away with bags in hand.

Sigh, you didn't change one bit didn't you?

~(:

**Wow, I wasted a lot of time. I originally started at like 5-ish and I'm barely done at like 1 in the morning. Not to mention the edit which will take at least fifteen-twenty minutes? **

**So for those who are confused to Leaf playing the drums, here's the explanation: Since they all play music, they eventually learned how to play one another's instrument but not as good as the original person. They learned just for fun. **

**Like it said in the beginning, I do not own the music at all or the artists. If I did, I would be rich by now. Yes, the song Give It Up is from Victorious. I'm a fourteen year old girl who still watches it, bit whoop. **

**I kind of changed my style a bit with adding some actions in between the songs. Tell me if that is okay in the reviews because I want to know what my readers like to read about. So, review!**


	11. Break Up and Vacations

**Hello there readers. Long time no update. LOL, not really but it was for me. So guess what? I started off my second semester with an F in math and now I have a C! I literally almost screamed when I saw it had changed. **

**So anyway, I thought about finishing my Oak High School first before finishing this one. What do you think? Good or bad idea? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon characters in any way.**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Break Up and Vacation**_

**Dawn's POV**

_She_ saw the skirt first? Oh no, I'm not going to go easy on her _just _because she has Paul there to protect her.

I put on a fake smile. "But, I touched it first," I said. I tugged the skirt a little over to my side.

She pulled it back, with more force. "I think you've been mistaken. _I_ touched it first. So, can I have it?" she asked 'kindly.'

"Sorry, I really want this and this so happens to be _my _size. Don't you think you'll fit a size larger than this?" I asked mentally smirking to myself.

Her face was priceless. I was so close to laughing at her and I might be mistaken, but I think I heard a small chuckle from Paul too. When she finally found her voice again, she spoke again. "No one talks to me like that," she said slowly between her teeth.

"Obviously someone should," I retorted, tired of being nice.

She frowned. "Who do you think you are?"

"Dawn Berlitz, guitarist of the famous band Heartbeat," I answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Really, who are you? I don't think you're the person you say you are," she said.

I smirked and pulled the skirt towards myself. "If you don't know who I am, then you should ask around."

She pulled the skirt back with force but I held my place so the skirt didn't go far. "Give me the skirt."

Next thing I knew, we were having a tug-a-war over a skirt. As soon as I heard a rip sound, I gave up. "You know what? You can have it. I think it would look good on you," I said with another fake smile.

She smirked victoriously. "Glad you see things my way. Well, let's go now Paul. I want to wear this out."

When they were gone, I continued shopping looking for a better looking skirt. Have fun with that _ripped _skirt of yours, Vanessa.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

"That doesn't even make sense, Ash," Melody said.

Wow, she has no sense of humor whatsoever. I mentally sighed to myself. How the hell does Ash deal with her?

"Well, what don't you get?" he asked.

She threw her arms up in frustration. "Everything! Do you ever care for anything aside from food?" she asked.

"I _did _care for someone important before," he answered.

"What are you implying?"

Ash looked down, almost as if he was afraid to say anything. "Nothing, let's just go."

Soon, they left and I was still sitting there. I admit, eavesdropping was bad but I couldn't resist. Besides, who cannot eavesdrop when you can practically hear her talking from the outside? I decided to go and shop some more and left the place.

I walked out and then I saw something unbelievable. I quickly got my phone out and texted Dawn and Leaf. They had to know about this.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Leaf was enjoying her time when she felt her phone vibrate. She opened her text and read over it: _Meet me at the center of the mall, ASAP! –Misty._

Leaf made her way to the fountain and saw Misty motioning her over behind a plant. Then Dawn showed up and joined the two. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Misty pointed to the direction to the fountain. "That's what's wrong."

There sat May's boyfriend, Brendan, making out with beach blond girl. She wore the skimpiest outfit and her face was caked with so much make-up.

"That jerk!" Leaf whispered furiously. "We have to tell May."

"No, she'll be hurt," Dawn argued.

"It's better than finding out later!"

Misty stopped the two from getting further. "We'll take a picture and show it to her, how 'bout that idea?" she suggested.

The two shrugged. "Who's taking it?" Leaf asked.

"I will. It's best to let her know the easy way," Misty offered.

Misty took her phone out and was about to take a picture when they heard a gasp. They diverted their attention to the source and saw May's face. She looked so hurt and was on the verge of crying.

"Looks like we won't need to tell her now," Dawn said.

**May's POV**

I felt sick to the stomach. I felt like crying my eyes out but I couldn't. I had a heart wrenching feeling inside and it felt terrible. It felt as if someone shot a million arrows straight through my heart, shattering it into pieces again. The pieces that took four years to fix up and now it's ruined, all over again.

I just stood there, doing nothing but watch my boyfriend and some girl suck on each other's mouths. I felt the tears coming up and soon they were at my eyes. I knew that they wanted to leak down my face, but I couldn't let that happen. The last time I ever let it out was when Drew broke my heart and I wasn't going to let that happen again. Sadly, I let my guard down and Brendan betrayed me.

Then he finally saw me and stood up, leaving the girl there, and ran to me. "M-May?" he reached for my hand but I pulled away.

"H-how could you? I trusted you and you did was betray me!"

I was attracting attention but I could careless right now, my anger and my hurt were mixed together. "I was told that you weren't good, but I brushed it off because I trusted you! This is what I get in return?" I asked pointing to the girl.

She walked up next to him with the nastiest look she had to offer. "You expect him to still like you? Look how you're dressed," she said looking at my outfit.

I opened my mouth and was about to say something until I felt my friends beside me. "Who do you think you are talking to May like that?" Leaf asked.

The girl instantly regretted what she had said before. "You mean, you're _the _May Maple from Heartbeat?" she asked.

"Yeah, and we're the rest of Heartbeat," Misty added.

Then the girl was in front of us with a picture and pen in hand, "Would you please autograph my picture? I am a big fan!"

"Sorry, but the girls' have to leave now. Let's go," Roxanne said, saving us.

Before she could say anything, we were out the mall and in the car ready to go. I sat by the window, staring out at the passing objects we went by while the rest talked and having a good time. No matter what, I just couldn't get the image of Brendan and the girl kissing out of my head. I felt so betrayed, so stupid, so insecure. I guess the more I trust the greater betrayal. There go the tears again. They started to flow at my eyes but I wasn't going to let the tears fall. No, I was going to fight it from coming down.

**Normal POV**

By the time May was finished fighting back the tears, they got back home and went inside with Roxanne following in, "What happened today?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "I'm talking about Brendan. May, what happened?"

May tensed up but answered anyway. "I don't know what happened. I just caught him cheating on me, that's all."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"Break up with him, of course. I trusted him!" May answered. She felt the hurt come up again. "I'm going to the greenhouse," she said before heading out.

* * *

Brendan was at the flower shop picking up a bouquet of roses. When he headed out, he bumped into Drew.

Drew flicked his hair and smirked when he saw the roses. "Kissing up to her with roses isn't going to make her forgive you."

Brendan gritted his teeth. "_You_ told her, didn't you?"

Drew's smirk remained on his mouth. "More like warned her but she didn't want to listen to me," he answered coolly. "But either way, she would have known you were a bad guy anyway."

"You think you're better just because you were with her before? Well now she hates you so stop trying to get in between us," Brendan growled.

Drew flicked his hair again. "She hates you too after what happened today. And just so you know, I _am_ better than you," he said before walking off.

* * *

"I feel so bad for May. She must be hurting really badly right now," Leaf said, breaking the silence.

Misty gave her a sad smile. "You must know how that feels like, don't you Leaf?" she asked.

Leaf looked down. "Yeah, it doesn't feel good. In fact, it feels horrible. It feels like someone's ripped your heart out and stomped over it millions of times."

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Dawn asked.

Roxanne stood up with a confident look. "She's going to break up with him. Whoever hurts one of my girls will pay," she said.

"Wow, you must be furious at him," Misty said in amazement.

Roxanne shrugged. "Hey, May is part of this band and she's one of the reason you're all successful now. All four of you are the reason why you're famous and you need May for this."

The girls smiled. "Perfect, so now we need to let the media know," Dawn suggested.

Leaf smirked. "Well, what if, oh I don't know, one of us contact the media to meet them there?"

Each of them smirked. "Leaf, you're brilliant."

* * *

**May's POV**

Everything seems so…hazy now. It looks like the roses aren't even blooming anymore. It looks like they lost some color on the petals and they looked like they were going to die any second. Look's like they feel like how I feel. Oh well, guess it's time to water them now.

When I was finished, the roses looked so much more alive. I liked that and if the roses were perfect and in color, then I'm happy. I don't need that jerk face anyway. Maybe I should be like Leaf and just stop dating.

"May?"

I turned to the voice and scowled. "What do you want, Drew? If you're here to say 'I-told-you-so' then I don't want to hear it. I know I was wrong."

He smirked and flicked his hair. "Well, since you admitted it, I guess I won't say it."

"Jeez, thanks," I said sarcastically. Then I remembered something. "Wait, how did you know he was a bad guy?"

"Am I supposed to tell you?" he asked.

I frowned. "Well, yeah. I want to know how you knew he would hurt me."

He shrugged. "I just had a feeling."

"Liar, you're lying." Then I realized something and my eyes widened. "You knew him before, didn't you?"

"What makes you think that?" he asked. He didn't show it, but I knew that he was hiding something.

I crossed my arms. "No one knew that Brendan was a bad guy. They thought he was the teen heartthrob that had every girl fall for him. Then you come around and say he's a bad guy and you were right. Now let me ask again, how did you know?"

He sighed and turned around, tossing a rose my way, which I caught skillfully. "Ask you little boyfriend about it. That is, if you're still willing to talk to him," he suggested before walking off.

I stood there, frozen in place. I was snapped from my thoughts when I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller I.D. _Brendan_. "Hello…?... I'm on my way home, why?... Right now…? Fine, I'll be there," I locked my phone and went to the café he told me to go. Why was I even going there?

**Fifteen minutes later**

So here I was, sitting and waiting for him. People were asking for autographs and being the kindhearted person I am, I signed it. Of course, it felt weird since the girls weren't with me.

"Hey there, May."

I sighed out of frustration and turned to him. "Brendan."

"Look, before you start yelling, I want to explain," he pleaded.

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to hear an explanation. I saw what I had to and guess what, I felt stupid. Stupid for ever putting my trust to you and stupid for ever letting you into my life!" I felt the hot tears rise up to my eyes again and I was about to choke on my tears. No, it wasn't going to happen. I'm going to be strong. I'm not going to be the weak girl who trusts easily anymore.

I saw him flinch from the coldness of my voice. "But she forced herself onto me," he said.

"Then why did you just let her kiss you? You looked like you enjoyed it," I retorted back.

"But I-"

"Just stop, I'm tired of the lies. Can you please tell me something though?" I asked.

"W-what is it?"

I sighed. "Did you and Drew meet before?"

He sighed as well and looked to my eye level. "He told you, didn't he?"

I shook my head. "No, I asked him if you two knew each other and he said to ask you."

"Well, if you want the answer, then its yes we knew each other. I was jealous that he had you and when you two broke up, I found it as an opportunity. Do you want to know why he broke up with you?" he asked.

I was curious. "He found another love."

"Well, that was part of it. It was also because he and Brianna were dating while you two were still together. I told him to break up with one of you two and I guess he chose you."

I sat there, unable to control my emotions now. Everything that I was holding in, sadness, hurt, anger, everything was uncontrollable. I couldn't hold in anything anymore. I let the pleading tears fall free down my face and sat there like that. How come I never knew that? Why did I know that _now? _

When I finally found my voice again, a sad smile was plastered on my lips. "Thanks for letting me know, Brendan," I said before wiping my eyes and standing up and walking to the door.

"Wait, May. A-are we still together?" he asked, hesitantly.

I let one last tear slide down my face. "No, we're over. Goodbye, Brendan."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So, are you feeling any better now?" Dawn asked.

May grinned. "Yep, I feel a lot better actually," she chirped.

The girls each had a sincere smile on their faces. The media had gotten a picture of them breaking up and now everyone knows. "Well good because we're each paying a visit to our family back at home," Misty informed.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Since it's been _forever _since we last seen our family, we decided to take a small vacation and visit our family again. What do you think, May?" Leaf asked.

May thought for a while. "Yeah, I think it'll be fun."

With that, the girls each went to their respective rooms and started packing for their trip. Misty contacted Roxanne to help them buy their tickets and told the girls Roxanne was going to deliver them to their house later in the day. When it struck six p.m., they were all done packing and dressed, ready for their trip back home.

"So, looks like we'll be seeing our family again after four years," Dawn piped.

Each of them nodded. "Yeah, it's going to be a pretty exciting trip," May added.

Soon, they were off in Roxanne's car to the airport and each went to their flights. Dawn to the Sinnoh region May to the Hoenn region, and Misty and Leaf to the Kanto region.

* * *

**Ah, finished chapter. So, it was supposed to be updated last night but the problem was I fell asleep and couldn't finish typing the chapter. Today, I went with my mom to her work to sell some snacks my teacher made the class sell and finished in like half an hour and I brought my laptop with me just so I can finish typing the chapter. See how much I love my readers? **

**So again, what do you think about me finishing Oak High School before completing this series? Yay or nay? Oh and good news! I finally have an idea for Boarding School but I need YOUR help. Should May say yes to Brendan or not? Leave them in the reviews please!**

**Speaking of reviews, please click on that button down there that says review. They make me happy whenever I read a good one because it shows that people actually do like my stories. Speaking of which, do you think I'm a good author? I feel like I'm missing an element whenever I'm typing a chapter.**

**Question!**

**What do you think will happen on their trip back home?**


	12. This Can't be Good

**So I do realize that I said I would finish Oak High School before updating this one but the idea is KILLING me, so that's why I decided to update now, hoping you readers won't mind since this story is actually my most famous story yet! So without further or do, let's start rolling this new chapter of Repairing the Past. **

**If I actually did own the Pokémon characters then I would've made it into romance in a heartbeat already. Enjoy!**

**~(:**

_**Chapter Eleven: This Can't be Good**_

**Misty's POV**

"I'm back!"

I heard my echo around the house and realized that my sisters weren't even home. I settled my suitcases in the living room and went to the kitchen to see if a left a note or anything. Before I came back, I told them I was coming back for a while. Who knew they were going to ditch me.

Once I walked into the kitchen, I noticed a white frosting covered cake with a note beside it, _Hey there Little Sis! Sorry we weren't here to see you back. We had a tour and it was early in the morning. Hope this cake makes up for it. XOXO Daisy, Violet and Lily._ At least they left me a delicious looking cake. Time to dig in!

**Thirty Minutes Later~**

That was good. I wonder who taught them how to bake such a cake. Maybe they looked into a cook book or something or Daisy just did all the baking while the other two just watched. Daisy was the only out of those three that I got along with best. I looked at the time and noticed it was about twelve o'clock noon and decided to bring my things into my room and just go out for a little bit. It has been a while since I walked the streets of Cerulean City.

~(;

Cerulean City was still as beautiful as before. I've never imagine that there would be so much people now. Probably tourists here for Kanto or something. As I walked down the streets, I noticed that this place has changed a lot since I've been gone. Small shops were expanded to larger shops and big restaurants were built and extended to larger areas and was packed. I kind of miss the fresh air of Cerulean City and the sounds around me. It wasn't until now that I realized I will never be able to replace my hometown, nor will I ever forget this place.

So what if Ash broke my heart four years ago? So what if he replaced me? That shouldn't mean I should leave the place I treasured most and forget about it. It only means that I should just forget about _him_. I got myself a boyfriend, but is it alright to replace Ash when he meant so much to me back then?

Sigh, why am I thinking about him now of all times? Forget about him Misty. _He _dumped _you_. So why can't I let him go?

"Misty?"

I turned around and met a pair of brown eyes, "Um, hi?" I think I've seen those eyes before, but whom?

The woman clapped her hands together and her eyes lightened up, "Oh, it is you! I knew I recognize that orange hair of yours! How have you been lately?" Oh now I remember her!

"I've been fine, thank you. How about you, Mrs. Ketchum?" I smiled.

She returned the smile, "Good, why don't you come over to my house. I haven't seen you in years."

"Well, do you want me to drive us there?" I offered. It was the least I could do since she offered me to come over.

She grinned, "I wouldn't mind. Well, can you wait until I'm finished shopping here first?" she asked while holding up a shopping list.

I nodded, "Take as much time as you need, Mrs. Ketchum."

Since I told her I was going to drive, I just followed Mrs. Ketchum and helped her around town when she needed it. After about an hour or so, she was finished and then we were on our way to Pallet Town.

~(;

"So Misty, visiting your sisters?" Delia asked when she placed a cup of tea on the coffee table.

I took a sip of the tea, "Yeah, just a little break from the music industry."

She nodded, "I see. You and your friends have become really famous, haven't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, speaking of friends, have Leaf come by of something? She came with me back here to Kanto and since you liked her a lot, I figured she should have at least visited."

"Actually, I was gone since this afternoon so I don't really know. Besides, I think Leaf would be at home with her family." She looked at a picture frame that sat on the table next to her. It was a picture of Leaf, Ash and Gary together and smiled, "How is Leaf?" she asked.

I returned the smile, "She's been good lately."

"That's nice. Oh, have you and Ash met up recently?" she asked.

"Yeah, we met a couple of weeks ago. I hope you don't mind me asking, but when has he started dating Melody?" It wasn't like I was nosy or something. I just wanted to know how long it took to replace me.

She thought for a while, "Well, I don't really remember, I think about four years ago?"

Four years ago? As in the time period when we broke up? How could he have thought that I wasn't worth it? I tried not to blow up and faked my smile, "Oh, I see. Well, do you want me to help you with anything?"

She clapped her hands together, "Yes, please. Would you like to help me cook tonight? It's a special night today," she said happily.

I nodded. Wonder what's so special about tonight.

~(:

**Dawn's POV**

"DAWN!"

Once I entered my house, I was brought into a bear hug by my mother. When I told her I was visit two days ago, she sounded so excited.

I returned her hug, "It's great to see you again, Mom."

She let go and wiped away a stray tear that appeared on her eyes, "It's been so long. You've grown too! Oh, you must be hungry. Come to kitchen and eat something, we can unpack later." She dragged me away from my things and brought me to the kitchen.

I sweat-dropped, "Its okay, Mom. I'm not that hungry yet."

She pouted, "But I made your favorites and everything." She showed me the food that sat on the table, tempting me to eat them and they were working, "Well, maybe I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some." I approached the table and grabbed a sandwich and I bite was all it took for me to sit there and eat. It has been so long since I last at Mom's food.

~(;

Okay, so the pink camisole goes right here and this skirt is definitely going to be worn tomorrow or something. And just one more and my closet will be finished. It feels nice to be back home in my room. I looked around. It looked the same, but I frowned when my eyes fell upon a photo album.

I picked up the pink and peach striped photo album with two pictures on it. Me and Paul, together and there was a rare smile on him face. I always did like his smile…WAIT, what am I talking about? I hate him. But…the album _was _the only thing I really liked and took time to work on. I flipped open the stack of pictures waiting to be looked at. It was mostly me smiling and Paul with his scowl. It was always funny.

Then, I came upon one of my favorite picture. It was our six month anniversary and it was the day I had the most fun. Dragging Paul everywhere I went and making him wait while I shopped. Then having a romantic dinner that he reserved at a fancy restaurant and taking an adorable picture together. All those memories flooded back to me like waves crashing into rocks at the beach. Unpleasant, fast, and rough.

When I realized that tears were about to ruin my make-up, I closed the book and put it into a drawer, leaving it untouched. I stood up and headed for the door. Looks like it's time for some mother-daughter bonding time.

~(;

"What do you think of this, Mom?" I asked while holding up a simple white puffy sleeve torso. It would look nice on her so I had to ask if she liked it.

She nodded, "It's very nice, Dawn. Are you planning on getting it?" she asked.

I grinned, "Of course. I need something to give my mother, right?"

A soft and warm smile was plastered on her lips, "You don't have t-"

"I don't care if you say no; I'm still getting it for you!" She's not the only persistent one in the house.

She sighed in defeat, "I guess I can't stop you then. Oh, and Dawn, when we get back can you help me welcome our new neighbors? I don't have any time to do it."

"When did we get new neighbors?"

"A few weeks ago, I think they have a son about your age too," she said.

Well, at least I'll get to meet someone my age hopefully they aren't one of those obsessed fans but I doubt it since they have a son but oh well.

~(;

This is pretty nice house. I wonder when it got repainted, probably while I was gone. Once I got the batch of cookies, I went over and rang the door bell.

The door opened and revealed an awfully familiar face. Violet purple hair tied into a ponytail. Where have I seen that before?

"Hello there, you must be my new- Dawn? Is that you?" he asked with slightly wide eyes.

Oh, now I remember! Reggie Shinji, Paul's older brother, "It's good to see you again, Reggie."

He opened the door wider, "C'mon in, Dawn. I didn't know you were visiting."

I decided to go in and just talk to him. Unlike his younger brother, at least Reggie was nice and knew how to treat other people instead of just grunting and glaring most of the time. I set the cookies down on the coffee table while he got me a cup of soda and sat down across from me.

"So how's it like being famous?" he asked.

"Good, but the fans are too much. You can never have your privacy when you're famous which is really hard to handle. You know the media and such?"

He nodded, "I understand what you mean. So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in four years. What happened?"

Well, since Paul is not even close to being here in Twinleaf, why not tell his brother, "Well, I think you may know part of it. When Paul dumped me, I couldn't stand the pain and I guess I just ran away." It feels nice to tell someone else other than the girls.

"So I'm guessing you two haven't made up yet," he mumbled under his breath.

"What are you talking about?"

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted, "Reggie."

There at the doorway was the other Shinji with a look that could kill.

Great, this is just great. Note the sarcasm.

~(:

**May's POV**

"MOM, MAY'S BACK!" Max called from the door.

I let myself in and settled down. Seems like nothing has changed which is perfectly fine with me. I miss the homey feeling. I sat down on the couch and just when my butt touched the cushion, I was grabbed into a bear hug done by none other than my mom.

"Its…great…to…s-see…you…t-too, mom," I choked from my death hug.

Mom let go of me and sat down, "It's been so long, May. Have you been eating? You look thinner." Oh mom, you worry so much.

"I've been eating, really. But being famous means I have to keep in shape too," I reassured.

She let out a sigh of relief before having a cheeky grin on her face, "Well, now that you're back, we can do many bonding. Max has been so boring lately." She looked at Max and pouted.

I looked at him, "What's wrong with you, Max?"

He put his hands up in defense, "It's not my fault I'm not a girl. Besides, she could have always go and shop with Dad, but she chooses not too," he defended.

"Oh, speaking of Dad, where is he?" I asked.

"Oh, he's at work. Let's go surprise, shall we?" she asked excitingly.

Oh Mom, you're still the same as ever. I actually miss your enthusiasm and how you're always so happy. Guess I got my 'happy-go-lucky-girl' personality from her. That's what Drew would say… WAIT, May! You can't think of him, shame on you!

When I was done mentally scolding myself, I remembered I haven't unpacked yet, "Can we surprise Dad after I settle down first?" I asked.

Mom stood up and got my things, "Then let's go! The sooner we go, the sooner your dad's going to be surprised.

I giggled to myself. It surprises me that she's still able to stay so happy after I've been gone for like what, four years? It's hard to believe actually because when I was heartbroken, she would be in the living room cutting pictures of me and Drew into pieces, cursing under her breath about him. Now, here she is, happy and cheerful as if nothing can ruin arrival of her daughter. Yup, life was going good so far.

~(;

"Hello, Caroline, Max how are you today?" a concierge asked as we entered the lobby.

Mom smiled, "Good, thank you. Oh, and please meet my daughter, May. She's here to visit. May, this is Susana, your dad's personal assistant," Mom introduced.

I held my hand out, "Hi, nice to meet you," I said kindly.

"Likewise, Miss. Maple. I hope you don't mind, but would you if I asked for your autograph? My daughter's a big fan of your music."

"I wouldn't mind at all. What's your daughter's name?"

After the little meet, the three of us –me, Mom, and Max- went inside to where Dad's office.

"Okay, so you two know the plan right?" Mom whispered.

Max and I nodded, ready to surprise my dad. This was going to be fun. Mom walked in first with Max by her side. I heard some conversation going on before Mom said, "Oh, and Norman, we have a surprise for you."

I didn't have to look to see that his eyebrows were raised. Right on cue, I opened the door to reveal myself with the best warm smile I've ever had. Dad saw me and ran to me, giving me a hug, "It's good to see you again, sweetie."

I returned the hug, "Good to see you too, Dad. So how's it going?" I asked casually.

"Busy, I have a meeting to go in an hour and I don't know what to say at all."

I giggled, "Oh Dad, don't worry. I'm sure you got it. You always do."

Then, a knock came from the door and when it flew open, it showed a middle aged man with green hair and soft green eyes. This guy definitely reminded me of Drew. Unless… Oh no.

~(:

**Leaf's POV**

Pallet Town, my hometown. It feels likes ages since I've last been here with all the changes. It was livelier and I think it got more beautiful, if it was possible. Flower buds stood out in most parts of the town along with trees in people's backyards. If you listened closely, you could even hear some mockingbirds chime their songs. Things have seriously changed since I was gone.

Then, there was my house. It didn't change much. Maybe more paint and colors but that was probably it. I took a deep breath and entered my house.

"Welcome back, Leaf." That was the reason why I loved my parents. They were always going to welcome me with open arms no matter what.

I approached them and gave them a warm hug, "It's good to see you guys again." That was no lie.

"So honey, since you're back, what do you want to do? Do you want to unpack first or do you want to explore Pallet for a while to reminisce?" my mother asked.

"I don't think it really matters but since I have a lot of things, I'll unpack first. See you guys later." I grabbed my things and headed upstairs to my old room. Everything was just as it was before. Still as green as ever, just the way I liked it.

It didn't really take long to unpack so I finished in no time. I decided to look at some old things that hung on my wall. They were mostly photographs of me with the girls from before, group pictures, old memories. Maybe I guess, I'm not completely over Gary yet… Wait, of course I am. If he was able to forget about me, then it should be fair that I can forget about him as well.

~(;

I decided to walk around Pallet for a while, just to clear off my mind. This was a vacation to visit my family, not to remember forgotten memories. Old memories don't mean a thing anymore…

"Leaf?"

I heard my name and turned around. There stood in front of me, an old man with grey hair looking very familiar. Let's see, old people in life… is Roxanne old? Probably so. Hmm, well there's grandma and gramps but this guy doesn't look like gramps so I doubt that. Then who else? OH, Professor Oak!

"It's good to see you again, Professor Oak," I greeted nicely.

He chuckled lightly to himself, "Looks like I was right. It is you, Leaf. You've change, haven't you?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, sir. How are you doing?" I had to polite. Just because he was Gary's grandpa didn't mean I should be rude to him as well.

"Good and you?"

"It's going pretty good. Are you taking a stroll?" I always thought he would be the kind who just stayed in the house and just did research all day. Guess I was wrong.

He nodded, "Yes, indeed. I'm going back now though. I just remembered I have some research to finish up." He turned at his heels and started to walk away.

"Wait, Professor Oak."

He stopped and turned to me, "Hmm?"

"Would you mind if I help? I haven't done it in a long time," I said sweetly. I always did like helping him on his researches. Probably because I spent a lot of time over there when I was with Gary.

"Then let's go."

~(;

"Say, Professor Oak," I started.

He looked up, "Yes?"

"Uhm, I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it. When did Gary and Veronica start dating?" I wasn't jealous of her. I was simply curious.

"Well, I'm not so sure but I think about three years ago. He used up one year searching for you."

Eh? The Gary Oak spent one year searching for me? That's a first, "What do you mean he spent one year looking for me?" I inquired.

Professor Oak took off his glasses and set it down, "I mean, when you two broke up, he was I guess you can say heartbroken. You were really important to him and you changed him."

I scoffed, "I doubt that. He was still a player."

Professor Oak sighed, "Yes, I understand that. But, I noticed that Gary started to smile more and started to be more open. He became nicer and was changing for the better. I know that my grandson has a player record but it's just who he is. I know it hurts but when you were with him, he did it less and less. That's why you were so important to him. Because you changed him."

I was awe-struck from what I had just heard. One part of me wants to forgive him and everything he's done but another part of me feel like it's never going to be the same again if I did forgive him. I opened my mouth to speak until a door slam could be heard.

"Hey gramps, I'm back and I brought Ver-" He stopped and looked at me with the coldest look anyone can receive.

This was going to be bad. Very bad.

~(:

**BLEH, I'm so sorry it was confusing. Was it confusing?**

**Anywhos, leave a review and I'm very excited to see what you think about it. **

**Questions: **

**Why is the night so important to Delia?**

**What's going to happen to Dawn and Leaf? **

**Why do you think it's a bad situation for May right now?**


	13. What are You Doing Here?

**Oh, why hello there readers. So I don't know if you guys are happy or not, but I CAN UPDATE NOW. Spring Break started and once I got home yesterday, I was like FREEDOM. **

**Tee hee, anyway, I know there has been the Error Type 2 thing and I was pretty pissed with it myself but there is a way! Yes, a way. If you want to know then PM me and I'll tell you how. It's pretty easy actually so if you need a loop hole, then PM me about it. **

**Thank you so much for answering the questions and I loved the responses, so cookies for everyone!**

**NO, I do not own the Pokémon characters or places in any way. I only own the OC's you've never seen in the show. **

**~(:**

_**Chapter Twelve: What Are You Doing Here?**_

**Misty's POV**

It was about six o'clock. Helping Delia cook was pretty fun. I don't think I've ever had so much fun cooking before. She can really lighten up a kitchen with her stories. Since we were done, we were just at the living room having a rest. I think it's about time I go.

"It was nice being here and cooking, but I think I should go now," I said politely while standing up.

She quickly stood up, "But I thought your sisters are out. How are you going to eat?" she asked with a worried tone.

"It's okay. I can manage on my own." I grabbed my things and headed to the door. Once I got to the door, I flung it open only to meet a certain raven headed boy, girlfriendless. "Ash? What are you doing here?"

He put his right hand on the back of his head and attempted to chuckle, "Just visiting my mom. I told her a couple of weeks ago and told her I'll be here today. What about you?"

"Just visiting my sisters. I ran into your mom today at Cerulean and she invited me over so here I am." I was about to walk out the door but Ash blocked it.

"Why don't you join my mom and me tonight for dinner?" he asked with his eyes gleaming of excitement.

I thought for a while. Well, his girlfriend isn't here, so it won't be so awkward but what if she asks questions? Nah, I doubt she would so I guess I'm staying, "I would love to."

And so, the dinner of three began.

~(;

"You are so going down, Ash." I stepped on my mat of Dance Dance Revolution and chose my character.

Ash did the same thing, "Don't get too cocky or I'll start to think you're turning into Gary," he said.

I playfully rolled my eyes at him and giggled, "It's not cocky, Ash. It's called confidence." I chose the song and setting. Soon, the game was on.

Arrows started to appear on the bottom screen, moving its way to the top. Both Ash and I jumped at the same time while trying to make the double steps which we did successfully. Then more and more arrows started showing up and we moved more. When the song was finally finished, we were both panting hard with some sweat.

We settled on the couch, taking in breaths. When we started to breathe normally again, I checked the time and noticed it was late and got up, "I have to go now. It's getting late." I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"Misty, wait."

I stopped dead on my tracks and turned around, "Yeah?"

"Uh, can, I mean, would you go to the fair in Pewter City with me tomorrow? We can play the booth games and I can beat you." Okay, was that him trying to ask or gloat?

I smirked, "I think you've got it wrong. You're going to be the one who's to lose," I retorted.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked as well, "You want to make a bet on it?" He held out his hand to me, wanting me to shake it and agree to the bet.

I gladly took his hand and shook it, "It's a bet." With that, I left the house and went back home in Cerulean.

~(:

**Dawn's POV**

This was bad. Paul was just standing there with a look that could kill. I could feel myself getting goose bumps. The room was quiet for some time and it was awkward.

"Paul, I didn't hear you coming down the stairs," Reggie said, breaking the silence.

Paul grunted, "Because you were too busy talking." He took a glance at me and for a moment, I felt that his eyes were telling me to stay. Of course, he ruined it afterwards, "What is she doing here?" he asked.

I scowled at him, "Excuse me for trying to be a good neighbor. Besides, I didn't even know you lived here," I snapped. Sheesh, couple of bad meetings and it results to this?

He threw me a cold and heartless glare. I never actually seen him give me that kind of glare before and now that he gave it to me, my heart aches. I don't know why but it just hurts. Perhaps I'm not exactly over him yet? Don't be foolish Dawn, he broke your heart and he doesn't even regret it. He doesn't, right?

"Well, Dawn brought some cookies. Come and have one, they're go-"

"No, I'm not hungry," he said bluntly. He headed to the door, "I'm going out. Call me when she leaves or something." Ouch, was I just been insulted?

The door slammed and it left Reggie and me in silence. The silence went on for a couple of minutes. "So is he always this grumpy?" I suddenly asked.

"Yeah, ever since that break up with you, he's been more grumpy than usual," Reggie sighed.

"Oh, you were going to tell me something before. What was it about?" Curiosity was getting the best of me and I really wanted to know. Maybe I will even find out why he dumped me. He never really did give me a reason and just dumped me over a phone call. That's got to the worst the way to dump a girl.

He looked slightly taken back from the question, "Oh, it was nothing. You don't have to worry about it at all."

"Um, are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you don't have to worry about it, okay?"

~(;

Well since the sun is still out, I guess it didn't hurt to take a walk around town. I'll just send a text to Mom and let her know what time I'll be back. No big deal.

I wasn't surprised when a few people came up to me asking for my autograph and asking if the girls were with me. Once I was done, I took a small walk around the central area of Twinleaf Town and got distracted with the beautiful sky. The clouds looked like it was painted on the sky.

BAM!

I landed on my butt and it was unpleasant. I looked up to see Paul standing there with his girlfriend. He wore a scowl on his face while that girl of his was wearing a smirk slash frown. They can be a perfect couple if you look at their faces.

"Can you watch where you're going next time?" she snorted.

I glared at her. So what if she had Paul with her? I could care less, "I'm sorry, but you should look where you're going next time too instead of looking at those nails of yours," I said with distaste. Honestly, her nails were in such bad color. She may be rich, but she's so bad at taking care of her nails.

I think I heard her growl at me because she didn't say anything for some time, "Are you going to be taking that back?" she asked.

I smirked, "No, I'm not."

I noticed Paul smirk and trying to muffle in a chuckle while Vanessa just glare at me. "You think that you're famous you can get away with things?" she asked.

"No, I don't think that. Only girls like you would think that."

Her mouth hung open from shock while I just smirked and walked away. Point one for Dawn, zero for the skank who thinks she's better than everyone.

~(;

"How were the new neighbors?" Mom asked during dinner.

I looked up from my plate of food, "It was fun. Reggie's pretty nice and the house is very homey for two brothers to be living there."

"Oh, his name's Reggie?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Reggie Shinji with his brother Paul," I said casually.

Mom's fork stopped and she placed it down. She looked up with a frown on her face, "Paul Shinji? The boy who hurt my daughter four years ago?" she inquired.

I nodded meekly, "Did I forget to tell you we met in one of my concerts? He got a girlfriend now and she won the meet and greet with me and the girls."

Then, Mom stood up and cracked her knuckles with a smug look on her face, "Well then, let's pay him a little visit. It has been such a _long _time since we've last seen each other." I think I saw a glint of evil in her eyes. Oh dear, when that happens, then that means it isn't going to be good. And by that, I mean in the end, it will not be a pretty sight.

"I-its okay, Mom. It's fine since we barely talk. I swear you don't have to do anything about it, okay?" I tried to calm her down.

She took some deep breath and sat back down, "Okay then. I trust that you're not lying so we'll just pretend we never had this conversation. Got it?"

I giggled at her fast recovery, "Got it."

~(:

**May's POV**

"Norman, I didn't realize you were busy," the man said.

Dad nodded, "Why yes, my daughter May is visiting for some time and she just came back today. Let me introduce you two."

The man held out his hand, "No need to, we've already met."

I just stared at the man. I knew he was familiar but I can't make the name, but I know that he's related to that Grasshead. I snapped back to reality when I felt pairs of eyes on me, "O-oh yeah, we've met."

"How did you two meet?" Max interrogated.

The floor looks pretty interesting, "Um, when I was going out with Drew… I met his family…and this is his father… Eh, heh, heh…"

Mom turned her attention to Drew's father, "Oh, you're the father of the boy who hurt my daughter I see. What business do you have with my husband?" she asked with hands on her hips.

He kept a straight face, "I was going to ask if he was ready for the meeting, that's all. Norman, I'll leave you with you family now. The meeting starts in twenty minutes." He turned around and left the office.

"So May, want to explain why you would still remember him?" Dad asked.

I gulped. This wasn't going to be easy telling them about meeting Drew again. Maybe I shouldn't tell them. But then they'll grow suspicious and I don't want that. Okay, May, take deep breaths and you'll be able to tell them. "I was enjoying my life without Drew but then we met at a concert in a meet and greet but there are good news! He has a girlfriend now and that's good." See, wasn't as hard as I thought. That is what I thought until I saw the look of dismay on their faces.

"So you saw him?" Max asked while he pushed up his glasses.

"Yeah, and I don't have to worry about anything because I no longer have connections with Brendan and now I'm living a free life!"

Mom held out a finger, "What do you mean no more connections with Brendan?"

"Oh, you know we broke up because he cheated on me," I said as quickly as possible.

Both Mom and Dad cracked their knuckles, "That boy is going to be sorry the next time we see him. You did lose _all _connections, right?" Dad asked.

I nodded, "Yes, all connections, Daddy. I'm going to go now, okay?"

Before either of them can respond, I rushed out the place and ran out to the streets. Oh, look, flowers. I wonder who owns the flower shop. I entered the shop and looked around. The aroma of flowers filled the shop and a woman, about the age of thirty-five, came out of a room, "Oh, hello there. How may I help you?" she asked kindly with her jade green eyes. She had short curly chestnut hair and had the whitest smile I've ever seen. Almost like Drew.

"Oh, I just noticed this shop and the flowers are beautiful." I noticed the scarlet roses that hung on the walls, "Did you plant those?"

She looked where I was pointing, "Actually, my son did it for me. I hope you find it weird but have me met before? I kind of recognize you," she said placing a finger on her chin.

"Maybe we've met before? Do I know your son?"

She smiled, "Probably, he's here actually. Let me get him." Then she was off.

After some time, she came back out dragging a certain boy I know. "This is my son, Drew."

"Oh, yes, I know him." It was really tempting to run out but I couldn't.

"Really? Well, now that you mention it, I do recognize you. What's you name?" she asked.

Gulp, here goes, "May Maple."

The woman's smile didn't drop. Instead, it turned to a grin and she ran up to me, giving me a death hug, "I knew it was you, May. It's been so long. How have you been? How's your mom? We have to catch up!" Yup, this was definitely Drew's mom.

Once she let go, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned to those eyes and just like that, it met Drew's emerald eyes, full of amusement.

~(:

**Leaf's POV:**

This is bad, very bad. So bad I bet nothing I beat it. I felt a glare from that blonde of his a cold look from Gary himself. Professor Oak just stood there, and I think he didn't like that girl. That made two of us.

"Gary, it's nice to see you again," he said kindly.

Gary nodded, "It sure has, Gramps. This is my girlfriend, Veronica." He gestured to her and she gave him a fake smile. What a fake.

She walked up to him and held out a hand, "I'm Veronica. It's nice to finally meet you, Professor Oak. Gary has told me so much about you," she beamed with a fake voice.

Yuck, I didn't want to be here to hear her kiss up lines so I just bid my good-byes and left the place.

"How long are you planning on staying here?"

I turned around and faced Gary, "I don't think it's any of your business. I can stay here as long as I want and I don't need to answer to someone like you," I said coolly.

I began to walk again until I felt his grasp on my wrist, "What were you doing here?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Just a vacation away from _you._ Who knew you would be here." I tried to yank my arm away from his grasp but it was no use, "Let go of me."

It only made him tighten his grip more, "Not until you tell me why you were here."

"I was just visiting you grandfather, what's the big problem?" I asked. I was slowly growing impatient with him.

"Oh, Gary~"

And there goes that annoying brat of a girlfriend. She appeared at the doorway and saw him grasping my hand and glared at me, hard. Great, my life just went from fun to suckish.

~(:

**I'm sorry it came out short and I'm so sorry that it came out OOC. I think it came out like that, but please leave a review telling me what you thought! I'm only 20 reviews away from my 200****th****. Who wants to help me? Please help support this story? :3**

**Oh, does anyone want to read the Prologue of my upcoming story Demon's Flower? **

**Leave your response in the review and I'll see and try to put it up. **

**REVIEW please, but NO FLAMES.**


	14. Boiling Point

**Oh my god, I love you guys so much. I was just expecting the reviews to stop on 200 or 199 or something but you guys made it to 204! I love my readers so much. **

**So I have a problem. I really wanted to upload the Prologue to Demon's Flower but FF isn't letting me and there's a loophole but I really want to put the characters as well so I apologize for the delay. **

**Okay, since I reached 200 reviews in just twelve chapters, yes twelve because Prologue and Authors note didn't count, I decided to dedicate this chapter to my 200****th**** reviewer who is AuraGemi. Thank you so much for being my 200****th**** reviewer. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like someone who would own the Pokémon cast and the places? Didn't think so. **

**Warning: There will be OOC-ness to watch out.**

**~(:**

_**Chapter Thirteen: Boiling Point**_

**Leaf's POV**

Veronica was still glaring at me and I just stood there stupidly with Gary gripping my wrist. When the hell is he going to let go?

She attempted to smile but it failed, "I didn't know you two knew each other," she said between her gritting teeth.

Gary immediately let go of my wrist, "What are you talking about? I don't know her at all. She's just some pop-star right?"

For a second, I felt my heart had stopped beating and that a knife had just cut it into tiny pieces. How could he think that I was just _some _pop-star? Was I really not that important to him? The pain in my heart was unbearable. It ached and my tough façade was gone. The tears that I've been holding in were now brimming in my eyes, begging to spill down my face. I knew that blinking them away wasn't going to work this time. It was too much now; I've reached my boiling point.

Gary must have noticed my pained look because he tried to reach out for me but I quickly moved back and took off to somewhere far away from him. I could care less where my legs took me to right now. As long as it was away from him, then I was fine. I arrived to my childhood park and sat under an Oak tree, letting my tears fall freely down my face. I covered my face with my knees so no one could see me.

Why did my heart hurt so much? There is nothing left of us, but why do I care what he called me? Why does he still haunt my past, making me look like the bad guy? He was the one who cheated on me and lied to me and I was the bad guy? It wasn't fair. I hated the fact that he did this to me. I felt myself crying harder now, but I didn't care. Letting my emotions out was a good thing.

~(;

"Oh, Leaf, you're home. Go wash up, it's almost time for dinner," Mom ordered when I got in the house.

"Its fine, Mom. I'm not that hungry right now," I mumbled.

Her smile dropped when she noticed my tone and touched my forehead, "Are you sick or something?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm fine, really. I had something to eat before I came back, that's all." I had to lie. Worrying my parents were the last thing I wanted and right now all I wanted was to just be alone and think. "I'll go to my room now. I'm feeling kind of tired."

She nodded and I headed upstairs. I made sure to lock the door and sat at the bedside. I looked at the pictures that hung on my room. Most of them were with _him. _I frowned at got up, taking all the pictures of him and me down from my wall. I found an old shoebox that held every item that reminded me of him and dumped the pictures in there. It's not like I didn't want to throw them away. Him being in my life just made a big impact on me and for some odd reason, I _wanted _to keep it.

I decide to go through the box to see what was there. When we broke up, I just threw a lot of things in there. The first thing that caught my eye was a purple wristband. I could still remember that day:

"_Gary, why do you always wear those wristbands?" I asked. _

_He looked at the wristbands, "Because I look cool in them." _

_I giggled, "No, really. You need a new color." _

_He raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going from here, Leaf?" _

_I held out a little bag and gave it to him, "Open it and find out, Mr. I'm-so-cool-with-wristbands." _

_He simply rolled his eyes playfully but took the gift nonetheless. I watched as he took out the gift and his eyes widened, "H-how did you-"_

"_I had it custom made, silly." I took the black wristband with our initials on it and replaced one of the purple ones with it, "And I'll take this purple one as an exchange." _

I wonder if he still has it. Wait, why would I care if he kept it or not? Let him throw it away, burn it, whatever he did to it. I don't care. Now back to digging through old items. There was a leaf keychain he got for me at a carnival, his green and yellow mixed ying-yang necklace which he gave me since I admired it so much when he wore it, a failed looking heart origami that Gary attempted to make for me on Valentine's Day. I smile made its way to my face when I thought back to everything. It just came to me like that.

I sighed as I closed the box and putting it away, "Why do you still linger in my mind after this long already, Gary?"

~(:

**Gary's POV**

Dammit, what the hell was wrong with me today? Why did I call Leaf just 'some pop-star?' She already hates me; did I want her to hate me even more? God, why did Veronica have to show up anyway? I mean I had the perfect chance to apologize to Leaf but she just had to show up.

"Urgh, why did she show up in my life again?"

A knock came from my door, "What?" I asked grumpily.

The door opened to reveal Gramps. He walked to my bed with a frown and crossed his arms in front of me, "Why did you say that to Leaf today?"

"I don't know! It just came out of my mouth, okay? Why would you care anyway?"

"I care because she was hurt from your rude comment. Did you even notice the pain look on her face? She was hurt, Gary. What happened to my grandson who was better than this?"

Did he really think that I didn't notice that pained look? Of course I did. I tried to take back what I said but Veronica was there. She doesn't even know about my past relationship with Leaf. I sighed, "I'll just apologize to her tomorrow."

"I'm expecting you do apologize," he said before walking out.

Right when he walked out, I let out another sigh. Great, now I have to apologize to her. She'll probably slam the door in my face when she sees my face at her front porch. Well, I have to find a way to apologize to her. I don't want to hurt her anymore than I did today.

Her pained look came to my mind again. That was the same look she gave me that day when we broke up. It made my stomach turn when I saw it today. When I saw it, I wanted to pull her into a long hug, so I could comfort her, telling her that I still cared for her, that she was still important to me. But the chances of her forgiving me were low and I knew it.

Okay, time to plan what to say when I apologize to her tomorrow.

~(:

**Dawn's POV**

When I was done with dinner, I helped Mom with cleaning up and just chatted with her. I told her everything that happened with Paul's girlfriend and she, surprisingly, didn't do anything rash. Although I think I heard a rip sound from the cloth she was using to dry the dishes. Oh well, probably just my imagination.

When I was finished with shower, I decided to rest on my bed for a while before looking around my room. When I thought I was rested long enough, I sat up and looked outside my window and immediately wished I didn't because it turned out that Paul was now my 'window buddy.'

I took a little peek to see what he was doing and it looked like he was…arguing over the phone? He looked calm but from the way he was pacing back and forth proved otherwise. I just kept looking at his direction, keeping my eyes on his perfectly shaped face. His appearance didn't change much, at least his facial expressions didn't, so I still think he was just as handsome as four years a- WAIT, what are you thinking, Dawn? You hate this guy. I started to mentally slap myself but didn't realize I actually slapped myself.

"Okay, note to self, never get too into the self lecture," I mumbled to myself.

I turned my attention back to Paul who was giving me the _what-are-you-doing _look. I opened my window, "I was just talking to myself."

"I didn't ask did I?" he asked coldly.

Sheesh, who knew Paul could hold a grudge. I crossed my arms across my chest, "Well I kind of figured since you were giving me that look."

"What look?"

"You know the look. You used to give it to me a lot, remember?"

He raised an eyebrow, "And you would remember that, why?" Although he didn't show it, I still saw the amused look in his eyes and that amusing smirk plastered on his face.

"W-well, because… you know…" I could feel my face getting red and I think it was beginning to be visible as well. "Were you arguing just now on the phone?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

His smirk fell and the amused look was gone from his eyes, "It has nothing to do with you. It's late, go to sleep, Troublesome," he ordered before closing his window and curtains.

I sighed and did the same thing he did, "Why did I say that?" I asked myself. We were just talking and I ruined it. Great, just when I thought we made some progress.

I fell back onto my bed and hugged one of my many pillows, looking at a pink diamond bracelet that hung on my wrist. Barry… And now, I have mixed feelings. Why would I suddenly have different feelings? Barry was there for me when Paul hurt me. He comforted me and I fell for him. But why do I suddenly feel like he's not the one anymore?

Don't get me wrong, Barry is nice and all but I feel like he's more of a brother figure to me than a boyfriend. I guess my feelings for him were just short-termed because now I look at him in a different way. No longer a boyfriend, but more of a friend or brother. But I can't break up with him. He helped me when I was down and I don't want to repay the debt by breaking his heart. But what happens after I break up with him? Go up to Paul and confess that I never got over him? Not going to happen. But I don't know what to do! I'm stuck in between two people.

I sighed and went to my photo albums, taking two pictures out of them. One with Barry and the other with Paul. I held the two pictures to my eye level and examined both of them, "Okay, heart, time to pick the right guy for my life."

~(:

**Paul's POV**

Vanessa was getting annoying now. Why the hell did I even agree to go out with her in the first place? All she ever did was talk about ridiculous things. At least when Troublesome did that I knew what she was talking about. What the, when the hell did Troublesome come into my mind. Oh right, just now when we talked. First she's my neighbor and now our rooms were right next door. What else could possibly go wrong?

I got a text from her, demanding I called her. Why did I have to call her? All she's going to do is complain over today. Why doesn't she just call her friends and tell them. I could care less about her problems. Dammit, I don't even care about her anymore. I sent her a break-up text and immediately turned off my cell, so she won't be able to call me.

Hm, Troublesome should probably be asleep by now. I decided to open the curtains and windows again for some fresh air and when I looked at her direction; she had two pictures –one of me and another with that boyfriend of hers- in hand, looking like she was trying to focus.

What is she doing?

~(:

**May's POV**

"Since when did you know how to plant?" I asked while following Drew around town.

He flicked his hair, "Are you some kind of stalker now?"

I crossed my arms a stuck my tongue out at him, "Oh please, like I would ever stalk someone like you. So when did you start planting?" It was worth knowing, I mean come on. _The _Drew Hayden plants flowers. That was golden.

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?"

"Probably,"

He looked away, trying to avoid looking at me, "When I was about ten my mother taught me how to plant flowers and I started helping her." I think I saw some red on his face and grinned.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you. I never knew you planted flowers for your mother," I gushed. Hey, I couldn't miss an opportunity to mock him.

He grunted, "Will you leave me alone now?"

I was about to say yes until I noticed something missing, "Hey, where's your girlfriend? Shouldn't she be stalking you around clinging onto your arm?"

He flicked his hair again, "Did you want her to be here?"

"Well, no- I um… I mean yes- ugh." Great, I'm stumbling with my words now.

He smirked, "It's okay, June, I have that effect on girls a lot." Still an egotistic I see.

I smirked as well, "Don't get too confident because that effect of yours doesn't affect me and the girls. Oh, and that so-called charming affect you think you have doesn't affect my family either," I retorted.

He stopped and turn to me, leaning so close to my face I could feel his breath on me, "And why would it matter if it still affects them or not?" He smirked.

My face flushed red, "U-um, well, y-you see-"

My phone rang, saving me. I answered it and it was Mom, asking when I'll be home. Since I really needed an excuse to get away from Drew, I told her I'm coming home right now. When I hung up, I turned to Drew with that stupid cocky smirk still on his face. "That was my mom. I have to go now, so bye." I left as quickly as I could.

~(;

"I'm home," I called once I got inside the house.

Mom came out of the kitchen with an apron over her clothes, "Oh, you're back already. Did you have fun exploring the town?" she asked.

"It was interesting, Mom." I remembered my meet with Drew's mom, "Say, Mom, do you still remember Drew's mother?" I asked.

A fond smile formed on her lips, "Yeah, she was a nice woman you know. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you want to, you can find her in that one flower shop near the park. I saw her today and she sounded pretty happy to see me and wanted to know how you were."

"Thank you for letting me know, May." She took a seat on the couch and motioned me to sit too, "So, tell me who Brendan cheated on you with."

I sweat-dropped, "Um, Mom, I don't think it's necessary to know…"

"Oh but it is necessary. I think it's fair a mother should know who the person was. So, describe her."

~(;

It was already seven o'clock. Telling Mom everything was harder than I thought especially when she kept tearing things to pieces. But I finally finished and rushed to my room.

Great, how am I going to enjoy my vacation now when Drew's here? Wait, I don't have any connection to him whatsoever now so why does it matter? I can enjoy it without him. That is if Mom doesn't invite him over with his mother. I don't mind his mother but Drew is just too much.

Okay, I need to take my mind off things like him right now but what? Song-writing? No, I need some inspiration. Maybe I can use my experience with Drew today. Nah, I'll do that tomorrow then. Okay, laptop then. Maybe I can IM one of the girls.

Once I got online, four IM's popped up and it was Leaf, Dawn, Misty and Roxanne? I wonder what the emergency is. All of the IM's said to check the news online and I did. I didn't find anything worth worrying about until my eyes landed on one peculiar picture and it's headline. _May Maple is Already over Brendan Birch?_

This is going to be bad.

~(:

**Drew's POV**

"What are you talking about?...It was nothing, really… What?" Before I could even say anything, Brianna hung up on me.

How did she even know I was talking to May today? Was she stalking me or something? I heard the knock on my door, "Yes?"

Mom entered with a worried look on her face, "Your father wants to talk to you."

"Why?" I've never seen her like his since _that night._

She attempted to smile, "I'll let him explain it. Come on now."

I followed her to Dad's home office, "You'll have to in alone this time, honey. Your dad said he wants to just talk with you," she said gently.

Okay, he's mad for sure. I obeyed and entered the room, "You wanted to see me, Dad?"

He turned around from the chair he was sitting on and the look on his face wasn't pleasant, "Would you explain why I see this photo of you and that girl online?" he asked showing me the computer.

"Where did that-"

"Answer my question!"

"We were just talking. What's the big problem about it?" I answered coolly.

His face went red, "I had you two break up for a reason back then so you could go with Brianna. I do not want you going back to that girl!"

I frowned at him. "This is my life, you can't control it. I'm sick of listening to your orders." I didn't care what he did now. I've reached to the point where I'm sick and tired of doing the things he wants.

"I don't care, you're going to listen to me. If not, then you're no longer my son."

~(:

**Misty's POV**

Okay, so outfit for tomorrow is ready. I still can't believe that news on May. Who knew that Drew would be there too. Who knew? Aside from that, I still wonder though, where his girlfriend would be. I mean, shouldn't he go with her instead of me? Not that I'm complaining or anything. I just don't want to be caught again by paparazzi. That would just cause chaos and I don't want that. Then again, it would be nice to just hang out with Ash again. It has been a while since we did.

I adjusted myself so I was lying on my stomach and propping myself with my elbows. On my bed laid two items. The bracelet from Ash and the one from Rudy. I had to choose the right boy. My heart was just as confused as I was I only wished I knew the answer.

Ash was a sweet boy who would make anyone with a frown turn upside down with his goofy grin and ridiculous stunts. Rudy may be famous and people might say we look good together but I don't feel anything with him anymore. Actually I think I lost that feeling of love when I met Ash again. Ash made those feelings return and now Rudy is just someone I want to stay friends with now. I picked up my phone and looked for his number, calling him and waiting for him to pick up.

After a few moments, he did, "Hey, Rudy? We need to talk."

~(:

**Ash's POV**

Yes! I can finally hang out with Misty again! It has been so long since we last seen each other until today. I just hope that nothing will ruin it this time. The last time we talked, the paparazzi got it and Melody wouldn't get off my back on it. At least I won't have to deal with her complaining anymore. Besides, Mom was always fond Misty so she wouldn't make a big deal out of me going to a fair with Misty.

Maybe we can go back to the way we were and start dating again. That is if she's not with Rudy anymore. Rudy. That name just burns like venom when I try to say the name. He just seems like the type of guy who would leave Misty hurting. But, I don't even know him so well, so I guess I shouldn't really judge.

Oh whatever, now's not the time to overthink things. I should get to sleep and make tomorrow a fun day.

~(:

**LOL, wow, I type slow. So I started typing this chapter on Monday night and I got tired, planning to finish it on Tuesday but I didn't get home till 9 and so finished today. I don't know when I'll update again only because my teachers gave me Spring Break homework and it's a lot. I have doubled math hw (yuck), like a LOT of bio questions and some Spanish worksheets. What a great life huh? **

**I'm SUPER DUPER sorry for OOC-ness here. **

**Review please! They make me smile! **


	15. A Day Spending Time With You

**We're halfway to 300 hundred reviews already! I can't believe it, and just after 200. Thanks so much for your support and everything. Reading you reviews makes my day and after having a bad day, it feels nice to just write/type a new chapter. Okay well I guess now it's time to start the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon characters or places. **

**~(:**

**Chapter Fourteen: A Day Spending Time with You**

**Misty's POV**

Ah, I feel great today. Why you may ask is because today, I'm hanging out with Ash and let's just say I'm excited. I quickly got out of bed and went to get ready, making sure I looked nice enough to impress him. Hey, it's not my fault I still have feelings for him.

When I was almost finished, I looked at my mirror, making sure everything looked perfect. My light tan short shorts went well with a sky blue tank top with an embroidery detail on the neckline underneath my three-fourths sleeve pale sea green and blue plaid top, which I left unbuttoned. Since I was satisfied, I quickly slipped on a pair of cream colored flats and made my way downstairs to get some breakfast.

~(;

"Hey, Mist, you look great," Ash complimented when he picked me up.

I smiled, "Thanks, Ash. You look nice too." I grabbed my blue bag and left the house, making sure to lock the doors and soon we were off to the fair in Pewter City.

It wasn't a long ride since the two cities were close to each other so Ash and I got there a little early but you know what, no lines to wait in!

We first headed to get some food first though because Ash got hungry and he said, and I quote, 'he would die if he didn't eat anything soon.' I thought why not since it was still early and such but boy was I wrong. This boy still had a huge appetite! I think the waiters and waitresses were hiding in the kitchen or something because there were barely any when Ash finally finished eating. We quickly paid and left, going to play some games before going on rides. I mean, let's face it. When Ash just ate and goes on an extreme roller coaster, it's not going to be a pretty sight in the end. I would know…

"Alright, Mist, which game should we play?" he asked as we walked around.

I looked around and examined the booths. There were so many to choose from and they all seemed so tempting to play. I spotted a booth that seemed fun and pointed to it, "That one right there," I said.

Ash looked where I was pointing and grinned, "Easy win for me then," he gloated. Oh, if he wants to play that way then I'll play along.

We ran to the booth and slammed two bucks down to the surprised guy who was in charge of the booth, "Three balls please," we said at the same time.

The guy handed each of us three balls for the game. It was the old classic booth game, knocking down bottles with your balls. It has been a while since I last enjoyed a game like this.

"Well, ladies first," Ash offered, moving out of the way for me to go.

I shrugged at took the place where he stood, "Alright, then." I tossed the ball to myself a few times before focusing on the target I was supposed to hit which were the bottles. I tried to angle it right and when it was about right, I brought my hand, with the ball, back and snapped my wrist before throwing the ball, knocking down all six bottles. Yes, two more sets to go. I continued and knocked the remaining sets down perfectly.

I turned to Ash and smirked, "So you still think you can beat me?" I asked smugly.

"We'll see." He did well on his first two sets of bottles but when he got to the last set, which was when the pressure was on. He tossed the ball and it went flying towards the bottles. When it hit, it left one bottle standing and I grinned.

"I WON!" I cheered. Luckily there weren't much people around yet because some people who happened to be around looked weirdly at me before realizing who I really was and stormed to me, asking for autographs and whatnot.

I sighed but gave them what they wanted anyway and answered some questions some people asked. Then, one question caught me off guard from a little girl, "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked pointing to Ash.

I didn't know how to answer this question and I don't think Ash did either. We both exchanged looks and I went down to the little girl's eye level, "No, he's just my friend who happens to be a boy," I explained, hoping she would understand.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded and she gave me a skeptical look, "Okay, then. Can you sign this for me, please?" She held up a picture of me and the girls and I gladly signed it.

After about a good twenty minutes, Ash and I left to play more games. When we were finished with those, we decided to get a snack and got some ice cream. We found a bench and ate there peacefully, catching up on many things.

"So Ash, I hope you don't mind me asking but, what happened to Melody?" I finally asked.

He stopped eating and hesitated to answer. After a minute or so, he finally spoke up, "I dumped her before visiting."

"W-why?" I was in the state of shock. I mean, I thought he loved her which was the reason why he started dating her so quickly after our break-up.

He attempted to smile, "Because she didn't like you. She didn't like the fact that we became friends again. That's why I broke up with her."

For a second, I felt that the whole world had stopped and it was just us together. I was still shell shocked that Ash would break up with his girlfriend simply because she didn't like me. Then, I felt something warm in my heart. It was beating fast and so loud I bet he could've heard it. Could it be I've fallen in love with him all over again?

When I finally found my voice again, I asked, "Do you feel bad about breaking up with her?"

He shook his head, "Surprisingly, no. I kind of didn't like her anyway."

"Wait then why did you go out with her?" What the hell, he didn't like her and he still went out with her. What the heck was wrong with him?

He turned to look at me straight in the eyes. The moment his hazel brown eyes connected with my sea green eyes, I saw regret.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

I nodded, "You never really gave me a reason."

He sighed, "I guess I'll have to come clean now."

~(:

**Dawn's POV**

"Hey, there Paul," I chirped happily when he opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Troublesome," he grunted.

I let myself in and plopped down the couch. I pat the empty seat beside me and he closed the door, sitting in the couch across from me. "So how are you?" I asked trying to make a conversation.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Does it really concern you?"

I shrugged, "Maybe, so how are you?" I repeated.

He sighed, "What the hell is bothering you? I know you well enough by now that you wouldn't act this happy unless something was wrong."

Wow, who knew he still remembered all these things about me. Looks like I just found my entertainment, "Aw, you still remember my traits! That's so sweet."

He rolled his eyes, "Only because I have a good memory."

"And you're saying I don't?" I tried not to get mad, but my voice proved otherwise.

He smirked, "Probably."

Deep breaths, Dawn. Don't listen to him and stay calm, "Geez, I try to be nice and you treat me like this? Maybe I should find Reggie and talk to him instead…"

He grunted, "What do you want?"

I smirked and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the mall with me. When I grabbed his hand, I felt a spark going through my body and I'm pretty sure Paul felt it too. The spark caused butterflies in my stomach and my heart started to beat faster. Why was that happening?

~(;

"Tell me again why you dragged me here, Troublesome."

I stopped my humming and turned to him, "Well, I need to find something for the girls when I go back to the Unova region. We agreed to fly back there after a week of staying at our hometown," I explained.

"What does that have to do with me?"

I rolled my eyes, "I needed someone to carry my bags for me which is why I asked you. I was going to ask Reggie but you stopped me so you basically volunteered to help."

I heard Paul curse under his breath and giggled, "So, let's go!" And so, the torture begins.

~(;

"Are you done yet?" Paul asked after an hour and a half of walking.

I looked at him. I guy was already holding thirteen shopping bags and I only held two, one in each arm, "Fine, we're done. But you're treating me to lunch since I had to go through all that complaining of yours."

He grunted, "Fine, whatever. Let's just go now."

We left the mall and stopped by a café to have our lunch. Luckily we got there just in time because soon it was lunch hour and the café was packed, making some people having to wait to be seated. When we got our orders in, I decided to make a conversation, "So why are you back here? Visiting your brother?" I asked.

"I don't think it's any of your business," he retorted.

I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him, "Well, excuse me for trying to start a conversation with an anti-social."

He rolled his eyes and smirked, "Well no one asked you to do it. You volunteered to hang out with me today." Okay, was he trying to imitate me now?

I shot him a glare, "Well, then I apologize for trying to be nice." Then, we just stopped talking and when the waitress brought our food, we ate in silence. Well, I ate in silence. Paul just had a glass of water.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he finally asked.

I stopped moving my fork and looked up at him, "Why are you asking?"

He shrugged, "Well, if he's your boyfriend then shouldn't he be with you carrying your bags instead of me carrying those bags for you?"

"Oh… funny story there. Uh, I kind of broke up with him…"

"_Hey, Barry?" _

"_Yeah?" His voice was cautious from my tone._

_I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, "I think we should break up," I said as gently as possible. _

"…_You still love him, don't you?" He tried not to stutter out the words as he spoke. He had no idea how hard it was just by doing this. _

"_My heart's confused that's all. But, I think I still may be in love with him." _

_I heard a sigh over the phone, "I guess that's that then. Friends?" _

_I felt the corners of my lips go upward, "Yeah, friends." I was about to hang up until he cut me. _

"_Wait, can I ask you something?" _

"_Sure, what is it?" _

"_Did you ever feel anything for me, at all?" _

_I felt a single tear roll down my face, "At some point, I did. But now I realize that you're more of a brother figure to me. I'm sorry, Barry." _

"_It's okay, Dawn. Hearing the real truth is what matters the most. Well, bye now, don't be a stranger." _

"That's how you told him? In a nice and gentle way?" Paul asked.

I nodded meekly, "Well, I'm sorry. We all can't be mean and blunt like you," I retorted.

He leaned back on his seat and took a sip of his water, "Whatever."

"So where's that blonde girlfriend of yours? Taking a dumb blonde test the whole day?" He gave me an 'hmph,' and went back to his drink and I gasped, "Did she finally leave you because you were too quiet!" It was a bit over dramatic but hey, whatever.

"More like the other way around," he answered coolly.

"You dumped her!" Again, there was no need to be dramatic but it felt good to hear that skank of his was gone now.

He simply nodded, "Anymore questions?"

"Yes!"

"I was being sarcastic. Don't tell me you don't know what that is anymore." Was he trying to say I turned dumber? Oh, hell no.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest again, "I know what it is. I just need to ask you one last question. What do you say about that?" He nodded, so I continued, "Why did you dump me over the phone, four years ago?"

It was now or never, I had to know the real truth.

~(:

**May's POV**

Oh my god, why was it so hot! I swear, I'm going to die of dehydration and the AC was on with a fan. I can't believe I hate this weather now. I used to love this type of weather, but after Unova, who would've known I grew to their type of weather.

I finally found the strength to get up from bed and take a cool shower. It always worked. When I was done, I slipped on a pair of white mid-thigh shorts with a simple red and white striped tank top and a pair of white flats adorned around my feet. Maybe I should stop by that flower shop again and help out Mrs. Hayden. Yes, I'm going to call her that because it's more polite. Now, let's go to the flower shop! May's expedition around Petalburg City begins now!

~(;

"Hello, Mrs. Hayden?" I called when I went inside.

"She's not here right now. What do you want?" someone asked rather rudely. Sheesh, somebody's cranky this afternoon. Must be from the heat.

I turned around was met with the number one girl I never expected to see here and I narrowed my eyes at her, "Brianna."

She smirked, "What? Surprised I'm here? Well, I hope you know how I felt now when I saw that _my _boyfriend was with someone like _you_," she spatted in distaste.

I felt my brows furrow, "What's your problem? We were just talking, so get over it already. I'm not interested Drew anyway." I felt butterflies in my stomach. Was I really not into Drew like I was four years ago? Maybe I'm just lying to myself… No, I'm not.

"It's okay to admit it, Maple. Just know that he's off-limits," she warned.

I rolled my eyes, "I could care less. Who would fall for a grass head like him anyway?"

Then, before I knew it, I felt a sting of pain on my right cheek. I looked in front of me and sure enough it was none other than that brat herself.

"Don't you dare speak about Mr. Drew like that," she threatened.

I smirked, "And I should listen to you because?"

"Then I'll make your life miserable. Have you forgotten Drew's dad is one of the richest men on Earth? With just a snap of my fingers, he can make you and your friends' lives miserable." Wait, so was she just using Drew the whole time? For power and money?

"What did you just do, Brianna?"

We both turned to see Drew with his mother at the doorway, holding bags of flower seeds and pots for their shop. The look on her face was unreadable. I couldn't tell whether she was angry or shocked from what she heard. Then she looked at me and noticed the red hand mark on my face and gasped, "May, are you okay?" she asked as she rushed over to me.

I quickly waved it off, "Its fine, Mrs. Hayden. It doesn't hurt."

She tilted my head so she could get a better look at my red face. She tried to touch it but I immediately flinched at her slightest touch. "No, you're not okay. Drew, go help May with her injury. Brianna, I think it's best if you just go home now."

"But-."

"Just go, Brianna." She pointed to the door and Brianna threw me a glare before taking her leave.

~(;

"Jeez, what's wrong with you? You should know better than to mess with Brianna." Drew was currently lecturing me about what had just happened. Psh, I could care less right now. He took me towards the hallway of the flower shop and went in the bathroom. He took some bandages out of a first aid kit along with some medicine thing that's supposed to make your injury go away.

"Why are you taking out bandages?" I asked.

He sighed and flicked his hair, "You got a scratch on your face when Brianna slapped you."

"Oh, you saw that?"

He got a towel and rinsed some water into it before handing it to me, "Yes, now wipe the blood off your face before putting on the medicine," he ordered.

I reluctantly took the towel and started to clean the blood off my face, carefully so I wouldn't touch the wound itself. I looked at the mirror, and the scratch was horrible. It was a line going down my face.

When I was finished, Drew took some of the medicine and pushed me down so I was sitting. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it, "Just let me do it. If you do it, you would probably make it worse."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

He smirked, "I guess you can say that, June."

"MY NAME ISN'T JUNE!"

"Whatever makes you happy, June."

I huffed and just sat there while he tried putting on the medicine without making me flinch or wince at the pain. So far, he was failing and I was enjoying every moment of it. "Ow, you touched the wound!"

"No I didn't."

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

It went on for about ten minutes before both of us gave up, "Just sit still, jeez."

I decided to just let him try to help since I didn't really have a choice. I tried not to look at him as he concentrated on putting the medicine on my face. I've forgotten how it felt to be this close to him… It made me feel warm inside and I felt like my heart could have jumped out any second now from all the beating. Seeing Drew being so determined to help was rare and I would know.

His beautiful emerald eyes were filled with so much determination and he may looked slightly confused. I don't blame him though since it has been a while since he probably used the first aid kit. I giggled to myself, which caught his attention.

"What's so funny?"

I stopped giggling and looked at him, "Remember when I twisted my ankle and you were taking care of it? You have the same look you had at that time too. Are you worried about me?"

He smirked and flicked his hair, "No, I just don't want to take responsibility when your parents ask what happened to your face. At least I'll get some gratitude if they found out I tried to help out."

I rolled my eyes, "They would never give you gratitude. They basically hate your guts."

He shrugged, "The feelings mutual. So what did you do that cause Brianna to do this to you?"

"I just said how I would date you and such and she just got mad so this happened." I didn't even bother going into details. Why should I even tell him?

He sighed and shook his head, "You've to stop being so careless with your words. You know very well what Brianna can do from high school," he tried to explain.

"Then why did in the world did you even cheat with her behind my back?" I asked.

"What are you-?"

"Brendan told me everything! He told me that you two were seeing each other behind my back and then you chose her. That was why you broke up with me! Because you wanted to be with her!"

I felt the hot tears rise up to my eyes and no matter how many times I tried blinking them away, only more came up. The pain was too much. Just imagining them together made my heart ache and it only made me want to cry even more. No, don't cry. I told myself I wasn't going to be that weak girl anymore. Then why do I want to cry so badly? Those questions made more tears come up and then I just broke.

I sat there, crying my eyes out when the guy I may possibly still have feelings for was standing right there in front of me. I let the delicate tears roll down my face freely, letting it go on my wound, letting it hit the ground, and letting it out to wherever it may land. I didn't care if I was crying now. I've realized that these were the tears I've been trying to keep all this. Too bad it took me now to realize it.

Then, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body, "Its okay if you want to keep crying." His voice was so soothing and soft. I missed his voice, his arrogance, his smirk, and his cocky remarks. But the one thing that I missed the most was Drew himself.

"If it makes you feel any better, I never went out with Brianna behind your back."

I pushed away from me and looked deep into his eyes, "Then tell me the truth. Please, don't lie to me. I can't handle anymore lies."

~(:

**Leaf's POV**

"What do you want?" I asked coldly when I opened my front door. The person outside was the jerk himself, Gary Oak.

"I just want to apologize from yesterday." His voice was somewhat sincere but the look in his eyes was filled with regret.

"I don't want to hear your apology. Why don't you just go back to that girlfriend of yours before she starts to suspect something."

He furrowed his brows, "What's your problem? I'm trying to apologize but you won't even give me a chance. What have I done to make you hate me this much?" Was he joking or did he just have really bad memory?

I let out a mock laugh before looking at him, "Oh I don't know. Let's rewind shall we? So first, I catch you cheating on me and then you lie about it. Then, you say you could find someone better than me before we broke up. Then, four years later, you return with a new girlfriend and kissed her right in front of me, like we've never met before and treat me like a stranger. Afterwards, your grandfather told me you searched for me for a whole year which, now that I think about it, is just a bunch of junk. Is that enough reasons for me to hate you?"

"Okay, so those are good reasons but what my gramps said was true. I really did look for you, Leaf. You want to know why?" I stayed quiet, giving him the chance to continue, "It was because I really did care about you, Leaf. I didn't want to lose you but I couldn't find you. It was like as if you never existed."

"Have you considered that I wanted to feel like I never existed? I wanted all the memories to go away but no matter how hard I tried, you always remained in my mind and brain. I couldn't get you out of my head." I pushed the tears down because I really didn't want to cry again.

"How hard did you think it was for me?" I stared at him and he continued, "I tried forgetting about you but you're always in my mine, Leaf. You know why? It's because you were important to me and you still are."

Hearing that seemed like I was dreaming. Maybe I was dreaming. In order to see if it was a dream, I slammed the door at Gary's face and went to bed, "You're just dreaming, Leaf. Just go to sleep and wake up." I closed my eyes and the moment I was about to fall asleep, a knock came from my window.

I glared at the window and slowly got out of bed and headed to the window to open to see who it was. It was none other than Gary. "Didn't I slam the door in your face? You should know that meaning of that. It means go away."

But he wouldn't budge, "No, I'm going to stay until you let me say what I have to say."

I sighed and moved out of the way, "Fine, just hurry."

What he has to say better be good because it interrupted my nap.

~(:

**You guys, I am so sorry for the bad chapter. Honestly, I don't know what I was doing in Leaf's bit because I was really tired. This chapter lacked feelings and I just think it didn't come out like I expected. I promise to make a better chapter next time. **

**Oh, speaking of which, I won't be updating for 3-4 weeks because I have CST testings' for three weeks and I will have to study and such so I apologize for that. **

**As you can see, I'm going to have the girls officially live at Unova. Like, that's where the band live and everything, kay? **

**Until my next update though, REVIEW PLEASE because they make me really happy and happy author always makes better chappys. And, next chapter will be full of surprises...at least to me. So review but no flames. **


	16. The Truth Hurts

**Ayo, guys, how is it going? I realized I said I wasn't going to update for a couple of weeks but since I'm homework free this weekend and that I have time later to study for my math CST's on Monday, I've decided to update just for you. **

**I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging last chapter with the cliffhangers. I just thought it would add more suspense and such, so will you accept my apology? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon characters in any way nor do I own the settings.**

**~(:**

_**Chapter Fifteen: The Truth Hurts**_

**Misty's POV**

Ash and I both sat silently on the bench. Ash was trying to find a way to explain it for me but I guess it wasn't that easy considering I just asked out of the blue. "It's going to be hard to explain. Are you sure you want me to explain everything?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, please I just want to know," I said softly.

Ash sighed and leaned back on the bench, looking up sky thoughtfully. "Okay then. So did you ever know that Melody came from a wealthy family?" I shook my head. "Well, she was and her father was my mother's boss. I guess Melody saw me in one of my mom's pictures because she wanted to meet me immediately. I did and she seemed nice. Well, that was what I thought until some time later."

"What happened?" I found myself ask.

"She told me that I would go out with her or my mom would lose her job. It was her favorite job and I didn't want to take it away from her. I tried to tell her I had a girlfriend but she didn't care. It was my mom or you, Mist."

I sat there silently soaking in every information I had just heard. So he really did care for me. "Then why did you stay with her for so long?" I finally asked.

Ash attempted to smile but only a sad smile came up, "Well, my mom finally retired but I was still with Melody because I wanted to forget about you." I was about to interrupt but Ash continued, "It's not bad or anything. But, when I broke up with you and you left, I thought I wouldn't see you again and I really did care for you, Misty and I still do. I just didn't like the fact that you were always in my mind so I stayed with Melody to forget about the feeling.

"Of course, it didn't work out like I expected to be since she was starting to get annoying. Then, we met again and I found out she didn't like you," he finished.

I was left speechless. I couldn't believe I had always thought that Ash had always loved another girl from afar but now I know the truth. "Do you ever regret going out with Melody?"

Ash turned to me and looked at me, meeting my eyes. "Yes, I do regret it but I don't regret my choice of going out with her. If it was for my mom, I would do it."

"Do you sometimes wish we were back together again?" What the hell was wrong with me? I wanted to slap myself on the spot for asking such a ridiculous question.

Ash sighed and smiled, "I wish for us to be together again all the time, Misty."

Then, without thinking, Ash leaned in and laid a gentle kiss on my lips. I felt the tingles going through my body again. The same tingles I used to get when I was with Ash. Soon, I found myself kiss back. We pulled apart and looked in each others eyes. It was filled with joy but my eyes had a hint of sadness and Ash noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"…I'm scared to fall in love again, Ash. I'm scared that I might lose you again. I hated that feeling when you broke up with me. I just don't want to feel that way again." I managed to fight back a few tears that wanted to appear out of my eyes but I wouldn't let them. Although, I think some stray tears did fall down my face.

It was true; I did hate the feeling of losing the person I had ever loved. Sure I wasn't the type to show my feelings often but when it came to feelings for Ash, you can still see the love I felt for him. When Ash told me the truth, I was happy and glad he and Melody broke up but somewhere in my heart, I found it hard to trust again.

Ash frowned and cupped my face, wiped the tears away with his thumbs and was staring deep into my eyes, "Misty, I know how you feel, but you have to trust me. I promise I won't ever leave your side again. All you have to do is trust me. Do you?" he asked. His face was serious and I could see the determination in his eyes.

A smile graced my face as I pecked my lips on Ash's cheek, "I trust you, Ash. I love you."

And I don't ever want to lose you again.

~(:

**Dawn's POV**

It was silent for a while between us before Paul cleared his throat, "Then, we should ask Reggie to explain. He was always better at explaining these stuff anyway." He stood up from where he sat and started to head towards the cashier person, paying the bill. I followed him and exited the café with him, heading back to his house.

After some time, we returned back to his house and found Reggie outside in the back yard doing some gardening. "Reggie," Paul called.

Reggie turned around and greeted us with a smile and nod before walking towards us, "What brings you here, Dawn?" he asked.

"She wants to know what happened four years ago. You tell her since you'll probably explain it better," Paul grunted giving Reggie the _do-it-or-you'll-be-sorry _look. It almost made me feel bad for Reggie, but oh wells. Right now is to find out the real truth.

Reggie led us back inside the house in the living room where all three of us sat on a couch/sofa each with Paul sitting the furthest away from us. Look's like he wants to be here when Reggie was done with the explanation to see my reaction or something.

"Okay, so let's just start off with whose fault it really was which were our parents."

"Your parents? Why would they—"

"I was getting there, Dawn," Reggie added. I apologized and let him return explaining, "Okay, so like I was saying, it was our parents' fault. They wanted to be more famous and more well known so they had Paul get engaged with Vanessa. Her parents were very well known and close friends to our parents as well, which would explain why they wanted those two to get engaged.

"Anyway, when they told Paul, he wasn't happy about out. It went on for hours but they convinced Paul to go with Vanessa. They told him how he would never be good enough for you because of your dreams of becoming a famous fashion designer while Paul just wanted to settle on an ordinary job, that he wouldn't be able to support you," Reggie explained

So, basically what he meant was that Paul was just forced to marry that blond bimbo? Then that means Paul never stopped caring for me! "So is Paul married now?"

Paul smirked and held up his left hand, "Does it look like I have a ring on my finger?"

I frowned, "But why isn't he married?"

"Paul isn't married yet because he came up with excuses like finishing college or being too young and he got away with it. Even though his excuses worked, it didn't last long. They continued to urge Paul to marry her but he still didn't want to so we moved here. Unfortunately, Vanessa followed us and I guess you know what happens there."

That means I never did anything wrong. It only meant he was forced to get married. "Reggie, can I have some privacy with Paul please?" I asked. There was one more question I needed to ask.

Reggie looked taken back but nodded and left the living room, leaving only me and Paul alone. "What do you want to ask now?" he asked, probably annoyed. Well who wouldn't since I asked for one question. Now, I'm asking another one, oops, my bad.

"Why would you think that you wouldn't be good enough for me?" I inquired. It was quiet for a while and I thought he wouldn't answer so I stood up and headed for the door. "All I ever wanted was to hear the reason. I'm sorry if I asked for too much this time." Those were the last words I said to him before going.

"Troublesome." I stopped on my tracks and turned around at the sound of my nickname.

He was standing from his seat and staring straight at me. I couldn't help but stare back. "What? Are you going to tell me the truth?"

"Me feeling like I wasn't good enough for you wasn't the only reason why I broke up with you," he said in a monotone.

I frowned and cross my arms, "Then what was the other reason?"

"They showed me a picture of you with another guy. Brown hair or something. You two were hugging," he tried to explain. Well, I give him the credit for trying to explain but it didn't help much.

"That's not enough information." Wait, brown hair? Could he mean…? "Wait, you mean Kenny?" He nodded. "He's just a friend. He was visiting and I haven't seen him in years, that's why I hugged him."

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

He didn't believe me? Then was that a sign where we wouldn't last. Did that mean that our relationship never had trust? I could feel a knot in my throat and I could feel some tears rising up to my eyes. In order to stop them from dripping from my eyes, I shut my eyes tight hoping they would go away soon. When I felt the tears were gone, I opened my eyes and saw a piece of tissue in front of me, "Here, a tissue," Paul said handing me the tissue.

"Thanks…" I muttered before taking it. "So, why didn't you just ask me about it?" I asked.

"…And let you know that my parents have spies looking at you like stalkers? No way," he answered bluntly.

"Then why are you telling me this now?"

"You asked," he retorted.

I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him, "I was hoping for a better answer, you know."

He smirked and crossed his arm as well, "Then you should be more specific next time."

I felt myself smile as I remember the past like this. It would always be like this: he makes a comment that would piss me off, then I would stick my tongue at him and retort while he did the same. It felt like old times again and I missed it. I slowly made my way to him wrapped my arms around him, catching him off guard.

"What are you doing, Troublesome?"

I hugged him tighter, "Just let me stay like this for a while."

~(:

**May's POV**

Drew grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside to where his mother was. The shop was closed for the day and she was doing some gardening. "Did you take care of the scratch?" she asked when she noticed us approaching her. Then she saw my red eyes, "May, what happened? What did Drew do?" she asked worryingly.

"What makes you think I have something to do with this?" Drew complained.

His mom narrowed her eyes at him, "Because you were the only one with her at the moment." Then she turned back to me. "So, what happened, May?"

A small smile made its way to my face. "I just snapped that's all. Mrs. Hayden, I hope you don't mind me by asking but do you happen to know why Drew broke up with me? I asked him and he just dragged me here."

She turned to Drew and frowned at him, "Are you afraid to tell her yourself?" she inquired. Drew nodded meekly and she sighed. "This isn't going to be easy…" she muttered.

"Can you please tell me? I really can't take anymore lies," I said, trying to convince her.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Here, take a seat." She gestured to a stool and I sat there while she took a seat on a chair. "Drew, you're staying here too. Sit, now. You don't know the whole story either," she said when she noticed him trying to sneak away.

Ha, Cabbage Head thought he could sneak away. Even though he didn't want to tell me the truth, he would have to listen to the truth. That's what I call karma.

Mrs. Hayden sighed before looking at me. "I don't know what you know right now but I hope what I'm about to tell you will have you believe it." I nodded, letting her continue, "Drew's father, Steve, was the man who did this to you two. He was the one who separated you two by blackmail. As you may have known, he's a very powerful man and can make anyone's reputation go down the drain.

"Steve planned to hurt your family if Drew didn't obey his order. Drew, in order to protect you, agreed to what his father wanted and it turned out he wanted Drew to break up with you and have Drew and Brianna start going out and eventually get married. At first, I didn't know why he would give such an order but I found out that he only did this so he can merge together with Brianna's father's company to gain more money and power." She turned to Drew and I looked at him as well. He looked spaced out.

"Drew?" I squeaked.

He snapped out of his train of thoughts and looked at both his mom and me. "You mean to tell me, he did this just for power? I knew that he wanted me to go with Brianna but this is just taking it too far," he snapped.

I didn't blame him for being mad. I would be too if I found out my father did that. "Drew, calm down, let your mother finish explaining first."

He sighed and nodded to his mom, letting her continue, "Your father doesn't know that I know. I overheard his conversation the other day and I didn't want to tell you yet until the right time came, and I'm guessing it's now." It was quiet between us and Mrs. Hayden sighed, "I'll just leave you two alone to talk about some things then." She stood up and headed inside, probably to fix the flowers in there.

"Drew, it's okay to be mad."

He let out a mocking chuckle. "What made it obvious that I was mad? The fact that I was silent or the fact that I just found out my dad never cared if I was happy or not? You don't understand how it feels, May. You don't know how it feels to try to have you dad think of you as someone he can control to get what he wants. You will never understand, May."

I frowned and went towards him. "I will never understand? How do you think I felt when you broke my heart suddenly four years ago? I was heartbroken, I was afraid to let anyone in. How you think I felt when Brendan cheated on me and told me that you cheated on me with Brianna? I felt like dying when that happened. Now, I find out that it was your dad's fault all along, and how do you think I'm supposed to feel? Glad that I finally found out the truth? Well, guess what, I'm just as mad because I really did love you back then.

"When you broke my heart, I kept asking myself what I did wrong. I thought it was because of me this whole time. I really thought you found someone new and when Brendan told me that lie, I was sure I meant nothing to you!" I felt my tears brim on my waterline and it was starting to drop from my face again but honestly, I didn't really care right now.

Our faces were mere inches apart and I could his eyes were empty. The only thing I could see was anger and possibly regret.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out something. He took my hand and dropped it in there, closing them together, his eyes never leaving mine. "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you." He kissed my forehead and left the place, leaving me alone there just standing like an idiot.

After some time, I looked at my hand and saw a thorn less red rose, a bracelet, and a note? Realization hit me when I realized it was the bracelet I lost at the mall. That meant he picked it up and kept it with him all this time. I opened the note to read it and my hands started to shake. My tears suddenly became uncontrollable and I stumbled to the ground, crying.

Mrs. Hayden came back out and saw me. "May, are you okay?" she asked frantically.

I shook my head and continued crying. Why did my heart hurt so much? It didn't hurt like this since the break-up with Drew. I felt like my heart had been stomped on over and over again and the tears weren't helping either. The tears only made it worse.

"Go talk to him, May. He really needs someone who can understand his pain right now and I think that someone is you," she said suddenly. I looked at her and saw a sad smile on her face. "Go."

I nodded. "Thank you." I stood up and ran out the store, leaving the note on the ground, leaving it in the open and Mrs. Hayden saw it: _I never stopped loving you._

~(:

**Leaf's POV**

"I miss you, Leaf."

Okay, so I wasn't really expecting that. "What are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure you heard me, Leaf. I miss you, always did. When we met again, you had no idea how happy I was to see you again. I—"

"No, Gary, stop doing that."

"Just let me explain, okay?" I stayed quiet as he continued, "Leaf, I really am sorry for yesterday. I never intended to say that but Veronica was there and she doesn't know about us. Do you think you can forgive me?"

"I-I don't know if I can, Gary. I've been hurt too many times already and you choose to apologize _now_? Don't you think it's a little too late for apologies?" I know I sounded like a total ass but it was true. I just didn't want my heart to hurt again.

"Leaf, I've never stopped thinking about you. You are always in my mind and all I really want is to be on good terms with you again. What do you say?"

I was taken back. I never knew he can be this sincere and I certainly did not expect him to want to be friends with me again. "I don't know if we can still be friends after all these things that happened."

"We can try though. Leaf, we've been best friends since five and we've been close since then. Do you really want to throw away our friendship?" he asked.

I sighed. "Gary, you know I want to be friends again but nothing is going to be the same again. You know how paparazzi get and everything will be different. I don't want that. I really hope for you to understand why we can't be friends again." It was hard to turn down the offer. After all, I've yearned for the day where he wants to friends again to come but one part of me wants to be more than friends with him though. What are you think about Leaf? He has a girlfriend. Get over him!

"Leaf, I can handle it. Please, I want to talk to you again."

"You're talking to me right now, aren't you?" I playfully retorted.

He playfully rolled his eyes, "So are we friends again?"

I shrugged, "Eh, who knows." I smirked.

He finally caught on and smiled. Not a smirk or anything cocky, but a genuine smile. "I love you, Leaf."

WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?

~(:

**I'm so sorry for this really crappy chapter. There were so less emotions in this and it went from all dramatic to whatevers and RUSHED. I feel so bad for doing this to you guys. Please don't hate me and stop reading the story! I promise to make the next one really good cause there songs will finally return…POSSIBLY. Don't worry, I've got a variety now. Oh, and don't think that everything is okay now…cause it's not.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! 20 more and I'll reach 300 all thanks to all of you! Please support this story with reviews and I will update as soon as possible. (:**


	17. Planning May Seem Easy

**WHAT TIME IS IT? SUMMERTIME! Finally finished with freshman year! **

**Anywho, I apologize for the late chapter but I had a really hectic week since teachers gave out finals and such, so sorry about that. **

**Okay, so I don't think you would really care about my life or not but, if you do care, then check out my tumblr. It's in my profile along with my facebook. Oh yeah, thank you so much for being my 300 hundredth reviewer, Woopa and thank you so much, Looketh, for making an account to be my 300 hundredth reviewer. You guys are so awesome that I get happy whenever I see a review alert for this story.**

**Enough of my blabbing and let's get to the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I will never own Pokémon. **

**~(:**

_**Chapter Sixteen-Planning May Look Easy…**_

**Normal POV**

"Welcome back, girls! How was your visit back home?" Roxanne asked with excitement once she entered house that contained the girls.

Her excitement soon fell when she saw only two of the members giddy and happy while the other two were on the couch being gloomy. A frown started to crease her face. "What happened?"

"You would not believe it Roxanne! Ash and I met again and we hung out for a day and after that, we started to go out again. Now before you say anything, I know it's a bad thing but I don't really care and he doesn't care either so it's all good," Misty said happily with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"But-"

"Just let her enjoy her moment. She's happy and that's all that matters, okay Roxanne?" May interrupted gloomily from where she sat.

"And what about Dawn?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I found out Paul dumped that brat of his and I finally found out the reason why he dumped me four years ago!" Dawn squealed.

On the couch next to them, Leaf and May both rolled their eyes and went back to doing what they were doing before. Roxanne seemed to notice and diverted her attention to them. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing," Leaf said hastily.

Roxanne narrowed her eyes at her and turned to May. "It's nothing important. We're just tired," she said absentmindedly.

"_What was with the note, Drew?" _

_He flicked his hair. "The truth, Maple. If you don't believe it then don't, I'm not forcing you to. I just wanted you to know, that's all."_

"_And you didn't want to hear my response?" _

May got up the couch and threw the magazine she was reading down on the cushion. "I'm going to my room."

"Yeah, I'm going to." Leaf got up as well and stalked off upstairs.

Roxanne turned back to Misty and Dawn and narrowed her eyes at them. "What's wrong with them?" she asked firmly.

They both shrugged. "We'll ask them about it. Why don't you spend some time with Brawly?" Dawn suggested with a suggestive tone.

A small piece of scarlet appeared on Roxanne's cheeks as she cleared her throat. "I'll go and set up your welcome back concert then," she said ignoring Dawn's comment. She grabbed her bag and left the house, leaving the two giddy girls alone in the living room.

"Okay, I'll get Leaf and you'll get May, okay?" Dawn instructed.

Misty shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

~(:

**With Misty and May:**

Misty was walking to May's room and knocked on the door. She heard some sniffling and quickly opened the door, without a word from May. She went to May and gave her a comforting hug before letting her go and asked, "What happened back home?"

May wiped her tears and responded with, "i-i-I m-met up with d-d-d-Drew…"

"Something bad happened, didn't it," Misty asked with sympathy in her tone.

May nodded weakly and took a deep breath. "I thought we would get a little closer, but we didn't. I mean, I found out the reason why I was dumped but I think it ruined the relationship with him and his father. All because I wanted to find out about the truth."

Misty rubbed her back and sighed. "Oh, May, it's going to be okay."

May shook her head violently. "No, it's not going to be okay. Drew was _furious_ when he found out about the truth himself. There was more to the truth and because I wanted to know the reason, he hates his father.

"And guess what, I found out he still loves me. Do you realize how much guilt I feel right now by the way I treated him when we met again? I mean, I know I still had feelings for him but the way I treated him makes me feel so guilty, Misty! And now, he thinks I hate him…" May trailed off before breaking down to tears again.

"May, what happened exactly?"

"After we both found out about the whole truth, we argued and he left some things for me. My bracelet, a rose, and a note. The note said he still loved me and when his mother told me to go after him, I did…"

"_What was with the note, Drew?" _

_He flicked his hair. "The truth, Maple. If you don't believe it then don't, I'm not forcing you to. I just wanted you to know, that's all."_

"_And you didn't want to hear my response?"_

_He scoffed, "Don't I already know the answer? You hate me and that's all there's to it, I can't do anything to change our relationship we have now, right?"_

"_Wait D-"_

"_Well, I guess this is goodbye." _

"He said that to you?" Misty asked.

May nodded meekly with tears forming in her eyes again. It's not like she wanted to cry, but because it was painful for her to bring up that conversation again. "Yeah, imagine what he would say if I did say I loved him. He wouldn't believe me even if his life depended on it." Her heart soon started to hurt and she knew that feeling all to well. The feeling of losing someone important to her was there and she felt it.

"Why did he break up with you?" Misty finally asked.

"Because of his father."

"Then have you ever thought that maybe he said that to protect you. I mean, his father has a lot of power over many things and he knows that if his father knows you two are dating, your life would be ruined. I think he knows you still love him but had to reject you to protect you."

May looked taken back and soon, her eyes softened, no more tears in them and a small smile managed to make its way to her face. "Do you think really think that?"

Misty smiled and nodded. "Of course, it's so obvious he still cares for you. I mean, when we met them again, I saw that look in his eyes where it showed concern."

"Thanks, Misty. So how are you and Ash?"

Misty grinned. "It's actually really good right now. I even got a song written."

"Can I hear it?"

Misty got into a thinking pose and thought about it. "Hmm, maybe later. I still have to finish the verse and instruments needed. How about I help you write a song?"

"I've actually started on one already. It was written on my ride back here." May walked over to her acoustic guitar and grabbed it, taking it back to her head along with her notebook. "Do you want you hear part of it?"

"I would love to."

May stared to strum her guitar and soon, the song began.

_Was only just the other day,  
When all this felt so real  
Like nothing could go wrong,  
Was like a never ending dream,  
Nothing ever changed,  
For so long_

_But now you've gone away,  
And I've tried turning the page,  
And it's just not the same,_

"And that's all I have so far," May sighed.

Misty looked at the notebook for a while, focusing on the lyrics. "You know, I think Dawn can help you with this song. She's more of the guitar type of song girl anyway."

"Where is Dawn?" May wondered.

"She's comforting Leaf right now, should we help her?"

May nodded and they both made their way to the other brunette's room.

~(:

**With Dawn and Leaf (same time as when Misty talked to May)**

"Hey there, Leaf," Dawn greeted when she entered the room.

The said brunette said nothing in response for she was too focused on the necklace in her hands. _Gary's _necklace. As Dawn moved closer, she noticed some streaks of mascara on Leaf's face. When she was in front of Leaf, Dawn snapped her fingers and soon, Leaf was out of her trance and looked at Dawn. "How long have you been here?" she asked in a mere whisper.

"Not long. Are you feeling okay?"

Leaf shook her head. "No, I'm not okay. Do you want to know what happened on my trip back?" Dawn stayed quiet so Leaf continued, "I met up with Gary and that girlfriend of his. At first, he calls me as just some pop star, and then he tries to apologize and tries to befriend me again and then he told me he loved me- "

"Whoa, he said what?" Dawn interrupted.

"That was my reaction too! But then he actually meant by friends so that's a relief."

Dawn gave Leaf a skeptical look, not believing that it was a relief. She saw the sadness in the brunette's eyes and knew that she was lying. "Leaf, you don't have to do this to yourself."

Dawn heard a sniffle and looked at Leaf. "i-I don't know if I can keep pretending to h-ha-hate Gary anymore," she spluttered. Leaf immediately threw her arms Dawn, hoping for some comfort.

"It's going to be okay, Leaf. You're not alone, you have your friends with you," Dawn said softly. She started to rub Leaf's back, hoping for her friend to calm down.

The door suddenly swung open to reveal Misty and May. When they saw the crying brunette, they rushed to her side, joining Dawn to the group hug. They asked Dawn to explain what happened and when she did, the two girls felt even more sympathy for Leaf. They knew that she was always trying to hold up a façade but they now know that her wall has broken down and can no longer be built up again.

"Its okay, Leaf. Besides, you don't need that jerk in your life," Misty said trying to comfort the brunette.

This only caused her to produce more fresh and hot tears from her eyes and dripped from her eyes to Dawn's now wet shoulder. "I do need him in my life though. E-everything reminds me of him," Leaf blubbered while clutching the necklace tighter.

The girls all sat there the entire afternoon comforting Leaf, hoping she would try to forget about Gary. At about three-thirty, Leaf had finally stopped crying and was already napping. Misty, May and Dawn walked quietly out of her room and shut her door. They made their way to the living room and had some snacks. They sat quietly, eating until three minutes had passed.

"We have to do something about those two," Dawn started. The other two both turned and looked at Dawn as she continued, "I mean we all know that Gary is too stubborn to admit he wants to be Leaf again so we have to come up with something to get them back together again."

"Dawn's right. I hate seeing Leaf like this," Misty agreed.

"We can hold a concert and have them perform together…Without Leaf knowing about it, of course," May suggested.

The two girls' face brightened and grinned. "That's not a bad idea. All we have to do it to have Leaf memorize her part of a song while Gary memorize the other half," Dawn started gleefully.

"And they perform it together," Misty added.

"But one problem." Misty and Dawn shot May a questioning look. "His girlfriend would never let him have contact with us. Especially because she knows we'll try to separate them."

Misty smirked. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, May. We don't have to talk to him exactly. We can have someone tell him about the plan."

May tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The two face-palmed. "I mean, can get Ash to give Gary the information. That way, that brat of his won't find out about anything. Of course, getting him to actually show up can be a little tricky," Misty explained.

"Oh, I get it. Okay, let's start off with writing the song first. Then, we'll give both of them the lyrics, telling Leaf it's the whole song and telling Gary that it's to help us. Then, they'll perform it together!" May exclaimed happily.

"Hopefully he can sing," Dawn mumbled.

Misty stood up grinning. "Then let's to work."

**Hours Later**

Some hours later, Leaf stepped out of her room taking a good stretch before seeing her friends practicing the new song. "You guys wrote a new song already? How long was I asleep?"

"Don't worry about it. You're going to sing it, Leaf," Dawn said.

Leaf looked over the lyrics and music sheet. "I can't, this song needs the piano."

"Dawn's going to play it," Misty informed.

"What about bass guitar?"

"We can ask someone to play it," May answered.

Leaf opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted, "No excuses, you're singing, okay?" Dawn urged.

"This sounds like a duet," Leaf finally said after looking over the lyrics carefully.

The three girls froze on their spot. "W-what a-a-are you talking about?" May spluttered.

"Yeah, it's a solo. It just sounds like a duet but it's really not." Misty did her best not to stutter like May and did a pretty good job at it. "So do you like it?" she asked.

"Like it? I love it. But, shouldn't one of you guys sing it, I mean you did write it," Leaf reasoned.

The girls each smiled. "We would love to, but we already have our own songs written. We wrote this for you because it didn't look like you were in the song writing mood," Dawn said softly.

"Oh, that reminds me, Dawn can you help me with a song I'm working on. I asked Misty but she suggested you can help," May asked.

Dawn shrugged. "Well, I don't have anything better to do, so why not." Then, they were off to May's room working on the song, leaving Misty and Leaf.

"Well, I better get going. I told Ash I would call him since he's still at Pallet Town." Misty grabbed her phone off the coffee table and was off to her room.

"And then there was one," Leaf said to herself. She looked around the now empty living room and sighed, enjoying the quietness. After a few minutes of serene, she looked back down at the lyrics and sighed again. "Looks like I should start working on memorizing these lyrics."

~(:

"Hey, Ash, is Gary still at Pallet Town?" Misty asked the moment Ash picked up the phone.

"Yeah, we're planning to fly back in a week or so, why?"

Misty grinned. "We have a way to get Leaf and Gary back together, but it will need you and your friends' help too. Think you can help?"

"Of course!" Misty could literally hear the excitement in his voice. "What do you need help with?"

"Well, we'll need someone who can play bass guitar, I will need you to give Gary lyrics, without his girlfriend knowing please, and we'll need flowers," Misty listed.

"Hmm, well, Paul can play the bass pretty well and as for the flowers, I think Drew can get them. His mother _does _own a flower shop. And, what do you mean by lyrics?"

Misty decided to explain the plan, thoroughly, and Ash understood. "So you think you guys can help?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell them about it tomorrow. It's late and I think they would be pretty mad if I woke them up in the middle of their sleep. Time difference, remember?"

Misty chuckled, "Oh, right, okay then. Thanks for helping, Ash. You're the best."

Even without having to see his face, Misty felt Ash flashing his goofy grin and smiled. "You're welcome, Mist. I love you."

"I love you too. Well, I have to go help May with dinner. I'll talk to tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, bye Mist."

Misty hung up and fell lying down on her bed, grinning. 'This is going to be great,' she thought to herself before getting up again. She stepped out of her room and headed for the kitchen where May and Dawn were. They looked up at Misty with hopeful eyes when they saw her enter the kitchen. "So, what'd he say?" Dawn asked.

"He agreed to it! Paul can play the bass and Drew can help with the flowers," Misty grinned.

"D-Drew's helping?" May asked.

Misty nodded. "Don't worry, May. It'll give you two a chance a say everything you haven't said yet. It's a perfect opportunity, okay?"

May smiled. "Thanks, Misty."

"Thanks for what?" Leaf suddenly popped up, scaring the girls. May dropped the spoon she was holding while Dawn fell off her chair and Misty almost choked on the water she was drinking.

"Geez, Leaf, you almost gave me a heart attack," Misty gasped.

"Sorry, so are we eating yet?" she asked, "I'm starving."

"I'm almost done," May informed.

"Okay." The brunette took a seat on the table and chatted with Dawn, oblivious to the fact that she was going to be in for a surprise on the next concert.

~(:

**Okay, so not much happened here so it's more of a filler chapter. Next chapter will be better I hope. Oh and if you're curious about the chapter title, then it's like a continuing thing. The next chapter will finish the statement, so hopefully you'll get it by then. **

**Again, sorry for the long wait but I'm on summer vacation and that means more updates so look forward to it. **

**I love reading your thoughts, so review, no flames though. It makes me happy to see your reviews so please do so by clicking that button at the bottom that says review. Oh, and anyone who can guess May's song gets a shout out in next chappy. (:**


	18. But Everything Is Not What It Seems

**Alright, hello there! So I already thought about this whole story and after some consideration, I have decided to make a sequel to this story. I'll tell you when though so it's all going to be okay! Originally, I wanted to just have this story but I don't want my story to have like a whole mess of chapters and such so that's why I'll make a sequel. It will have fewer chapters than this one though, I think. Well, I'll tell you more when it comes, okay? **

**Okay then. Congrats to: ****XBlazingVampire5X, xXxALittleBitOfFaithxXx, lunarprincess21, MayXDrewXLover, xXMoonSilverXx, and PrincessofDestiny14 ****for getting the song right. It was indeed Another Now by Kate Alexa. I actually heard the song in one episode and fell in love with it and I thought it was only that one episode until today when I heard it on a different episode of H2O. I freaking love that show and so glad I can watch it again! Anyway, let's get to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not the Pokémon characters or settings in any way. I only own the OC's you do not recognize. **

**~(:**

_**Chapter Seventeen-…But Everything Is Not What It Seems**_

**Normal POV**

Back at the Kanto region, Ash left his house and headed to Professor's Oak's house/lab. Misty had sent him the lyrics for Gary a few days ago and he received it today. When he got to the house, he knocked on the door and waited. Daisy, Gary's sister, answered the door. "Ash?"

"What are you doing here, Daisy? I thought you were married," Ash said, surprised.

"So you haven't heard, huh?" she asked softly, her eyes looking at the ground.

The surprised expression disappeared from his face and turned to confusion. "What you mean? What happened?"

Daisy sighed. "Gary fainted this morning so Grandpa brought him to the hospital. Grandpa called me and I rushed here. Did you need something?"

Ash hid the lyrics behind his body, hoping she didn't notice it. "I just had to give him something. I'll just rush to the hospital real quick and give it to him or something," he said.

"If you do go, please tell me how my little brother is doing. I'm worried about him." Daisy's eyes started to brim with tears. "If anything happens to him, I wouldn't know what to do," she sobbed.

Ash nodded and tried to comfort her. It seemed that the raven headed boy didn't know what to do at situations like these so he just stroked her back for a while until she calmed down. When she did, Ash left to the Pallet town hospital, hoping to find Gary- his childhood best friend- alright.

~(;

When Ash reached the hospital, he headed to the receptionist, asking for Gary Oak. She told him where his room was and he headed upstairs. Once he did, he spotted Professor Oak sitting in the waiting area and went towards the professor. "Professor Oak is Gary okay?" he asked.

The professor snapped from his thoughts and turned his attention to the boy who just asked him a question. "I don't even know right now. That boy really scared me today."

Ash opened his mouth to say something before he realized something. "Um, Professor, where's Gary's girlfriend? Shouldn't she be here to support him or something?"

The professor's face soon turned into a scowl. "That good for nothing girlfriend?" Ash nodded. "She didn't bother showing up. I called her but she didn't pick up. Honestly, I have no idea why my grandson would choose someone like her out of all the girls. This was the reason why I always liked Leaf more. She was always there for him."

Then Ash had an idea. "Did you say you liked Leaf more?" he asked. Professor Oak nodded and Ash grinned. "Then, how would you like to help bring him and Leaf back together again?" he offered.

The professor's face brightened, just a little. "You thought of a plan?"

Ash nodded eagerly. "Well, not really but I'm helping with a plan. Do you want to help? It would make things easier."

"Just tell me what I have to do and I'll try to help," Professor Oak chuckled. Ash grinned and showed him the lyrics. The professor looked over it and smiled. "Is this supposed to be a duet?" he asked.

Ash chuckled sheepishly. "Ha, ha, yeah, the girl's planned it. Leaf doesn't know about it though so don't tell Gary that part."

"Sure thing, Ash. Well, I think you should get going since it's getting late. I'll let you know about my grandson's response later about this, okay?"

Ash nodded and soon he was off going back home while the professor looked over the lyrics. "Duet, eh? This may be a good idea to get these two together again," he said to himself.

Just when he was done with his statement, the doctor came out and ushered Professor Oak to her office. The professor went in the office and took a seat down at a chair in front of the table, facing Dr. Anna. She looked over her clipboard and placed it down on the table, moving her magenta hair away from her face and sighed. "I looked over your grandson and realized that he fainted due to lack of oxygen in his brain," she explained. "When he woke up, I asked him some questions. From the questions, he answered that he has been losing focus lately, been getting headaches often recently, and that he had some trouble sleeping. He also told me he has been taking some painkillers to ease the headaches. Do you know anything about it?"

"I had no idea of it. When did he start taking these painkillers?"

"He told me ever since he started getting these headaches which was three and a half years ago," she answered. Dr. Anna sighed again. "Professor Oak, right now, we're still wondering what is wrong with Gary. We have one conclusion right now, but we're not so positive yet. It would require some examinations to confirm it."

The professor's expression soon changed to worry. He hoped it was something treatable. "What's the conclusion?" he asked.

She closed her eyes. "We think he may have a brain tumor, but we're not so sure yet."

"Say hypothetically he did have a tumor. Would there be a way to treat it?"

"There are ways to remove most of the cancer cells such as chemotherapy and radiotherapy. There would also be a choice of surgery, but I don't think we should be talking about it right now. We're not sure yet so we'll discuss it later when we get further examinations. For now, we'll just let him rest, maybe he's been stressed out, and he can come back again for the examinations if he's still experiencing any of these symptoms. Make sure he doesn't wait until the point where he doesn't have a choice, understand?" she instructed.

Professor Oak nodded. "Is he okay right now?"

Dr. Anna nodded. "He's free to leave the hospital. Just make sure he isn't too stressed out, okay?"

The professor stood up and so did the doctor. "I appreciate your help, doctor. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Professor Oak."

~(;

"So Gramps, what are those papers?" Gary asked referring to the lyrics by his grandfather's side as the professor drove them home. He didn't trust Gary behind the wheel, especially now after fainting.

"Ash handed them to me and asked me to tell you to remember these lines," Professor Oak answered, giving Gary the lyrics, eyes never leaving the road as he drove.

Gary looked at the lyrics. "Why do I have to remember it?" he asked.

"Do you still want to be back together with Leaf?" Professor Oak asked directly.

Gary suddenly froze. The only thought going through his mind was why he was asking all of a sudden. "Gramps, you know I have a girlfriend already. I wouldn't want to hurt her."

The professor frowned. "Do you know that your girlfriend didn't even have the decency to show up, heck she didn't even bother to pick up her phone. Why do you stay with her?"

It went silent in the car. It looked as if Gary was thinking of an answer. Of course, he would have to think of a good explanation. After a few minutes, the silence was broken. "…I don't know, Grandpa. A way so I can forget about my feelings for Leaf? I think, I still love her," he whispered.

Professor Oak smiled at this. He knew all along his grandson still loved Leaf. "Then break up with your current girlfriend and memorize those lyrics because you'll be singing it with her in their upcoming concert."

~(:

**With the Girls**

Since Drew and Paul arrived back earlier than the other two, they started to help set up the stage and everything. Roxanne had planned the concert to be next week, giving them enough time to hopefully prepare everything. Drew had brought flowers, as instructed, and Paul had, reluctantly, agreed to play bass guitar for Leaf's and Dawn's bit. Leaf, still being oblivious, thought it was an ordinary concert and just went with the flow.

"You're playing it all wrong," Dawn criticized the guy who was learning her solo. Apparently, Dawn wanted everything to be perfect, even if it included critiquing the guy she loved.

Paul scoffed, "Look Troublesome, I've been playing bass for years now and you're telling me I'm playing it wrong? I think I know the proper way."

"Yeah, well I was the one who wrote my song and I was the one who came up with the music for the other song so I would know how it plays," she retorted with sharpness in her voice.

Paul smirked. "Yeah, well, I'm the only person that can do this for you. So if you keep telling me what to do, then you're looking for a new bass player."

The bluenette was about to remark back but realized that the grumpy purple haired blob was right. She started to curse under her breath and sighed. "Fine, from the top again then."

'_Why am I in love with this guy?' _Dawn thought to herself.

~(;

'_Why do _I_ have to work with the Grass head? God, this is going to be so awkward. Okay, May, calm down, just pretend like nothing happened, okay?' _May thought to herself as she helped bring the flowers into backstage.

"Are those all the flowers you brought?" she asked.

Drew placed the last of the batch down on the table and nodded. "Yeah, that's about it. Listen, May-."

"Let's get started to decorate the stage then!" she suggested, cutting him off. _'Shit, he want's to talk about last time. Gotta find a way to distract him from bringing it up.' _May grabbed the white and salmon colored roses and shoved them into Drew's arms. "Uh, here, decorate both sides of the stage with these roses, okay? I'll work on the front of the stage," she instructed before going off.

Drew sighed. "So now she's trying to forget about what happened," he murmured to himself. Then, he started decorating himself.

~(;

"Hello, Ash? Did you give him the lyrics yet?" Misty asked.

"**I gave it to Professor Oak. Don't worry, he said he would give it to Gary and I told him about the plan too. The professor is going to be helping us too," **he answered.

Misty smiled knowing that they had one more person to help out. "That's great. One question though, why did the professor decide to help?"

Ash chuckled. **"You might find it funny but he said he likes Leaf a whole lot more that Gary's current girlfriend." **

Misty laughed at the thought of Professor Oak saying that. "Well, it's nice to know he still wants those two together. Oh, Roxanne planned the concert to be next week so make sure he knows the lyrics and that you two fly back here soon. I really want to see you."

Even without having to see him, Misty felt him grinning from the other side of the phone. "Don't worry, Mist, we'll be back in no time."

Misty was about to respond back until she heard, "THAT'S NOT RIGHT, DREW!" May shrieked.

"Uh, Ash, I'll have to call you back. There's some trouble setting up, here." Without hearing his response, she hung up her phone and headed to the stage only to see Dawn lecturing Paul and May and Drew arguing while Leaf tried to settle it. "What happened?" she asked once she approached the three.

"Drew placed the roses wrong but he's denying it," Leaf answered.

Misty looked at the roses, not noticing anything wrong. "What's wrong with it?" she asked.

May pointed to both the right and left sides of the stage. "How do you notice it, Misty? He put one color on one side and another on the other side. They were supposed to be mixed in together," she complained.

"Well you didn't give any specific instructions now did you?" Drew retorted.

"Well I would expect you to know since you help your mother so much with the shop," May remarked.

Drew smirked and flicked his hair. "Then I guess you shouldn't assume things."

May's face started to fume red and she was ready to let him have it if it wasn't for Misty and Leaf who had to restrain her back. "You're lucky that Misty and Leaf are here to save you, Grass head," she growled.

Drew simply waved her off. "Yeah, yeah, now if you ladies don't mind, I'm off to rearrange the roses before Airhead here starts shrieking some more."

When he was gone from sight, the two girls released May and she calmed down. "Why didn't you let me give him what he deserved?" she complained.

"Aw, that's no way to treat the guy you still love," Leaf cooed while Misty smirked.

May's face, again, flushed red and clamped her hand over Leaf's mouth. "Shh, don't let him hear you! If he did then my life would be ruined from his stupid remarks." Then, she noticed Leaf. "Wait, what are you doing here Leaf? You have to memorize your lyrics!"

Leaf rolled her eyes. "I have a week to memorize it, don't worry."

"No, Leaf, you have to memorize it," Misty ordered.

The brunette sighed. "You two are joy killers, you know that?"

"We try to be." Misty smirked. "Well, I'm going to check on Dawn's lecture, now."

Misty made her way to the lecturing bluenette. When she got there, Dawn was finished with her lecture while Paul was just sitting there trying to tune her out. "…And that's why you have to play like that. Now, start again and I'm expecting it to be better."

"So, Dawn, how's practice?" Misty asked.

Dawn crossed her arms. "Well, would've been finished by now but Mr. Grumpy here is doing a bad job of it. He's playing like it doesn't mean anything," she huffed angrily.

Misty sighed and massaged her head. "Paul, can you at least listen to Dawn?" she asked.

"I can, if Troublesome stops lecturing me on every note," he answered.

"Okay, I can work with that." Misty turned her attention to Dawn. "Dawn, can you try to listen and see if it's good instead of criticizing him? Remember, it's for Leaf."

Dawn thought for a while and sighed. "I know it's for Leaf. I'll try my best to not criticize him then, okay?"

Misty smiled. "Thank you. Now, I need to call Ash back because I rudely hung up on him."

Dawn giggled. "Have fun then," she said winking before turning back to Paul. "Okay, Mr. Grumpy, start from the top. I promise I won't criticize."

When that was settled, Misty headed back to call Ash until she heard a knock at the door. She groaned. "Who would want to come to an empty stage?" she asked herself as she made her way to the neverending knock. When she opened the door, she was met with an unexpected face and scowled. "What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded.

The person simply rolled her teal eyes. "What do you think? I'm here to get my boyfriend back. He forgot we were supposed to be going out."

"Well, he's not here," Misty said. She closed the door but a foot was in the way.

"I'm sure he's not," she sneered. Then she forced the door open and went in. "DREW!" she called.

The green haired man stopped at what he was doing and turned around. "B-Brianna?" he spluttered.

"How did she know you were here?" May asked, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

Brianna smirked. "I'm his girlfriend, of course I should know."

"I dumped you," Drew interjected.

"Not according to your father. You know that you can't break up with me."

Before Drew can say anything, May pushed him out of the way so she was standing in front of Brianna, glaring at her. "Look, just because you're rich doesn't mean you get whatever you want," she said darkly.

"Did you forget about our little talk the other day in the flower shop, Maple? With just a snap of my fingers, your career is going down the drain."

May glowered at her. "Go ahead; I doubt his father would take away his son's happiness just for a brat like you."

Brianna almost growled at May and grabbed Drew's arm. "Let's go, Drew."

May grabbed Drew's other arm. "No, he's staying here," she said firmly. From there, they started pulling him back and fourth, both glaring stone cold at each other.

Misty sighed and looked over at Dawn to see how she was doing with Paul. _'At least they're doing okay,' _she thought to herself. Then, as if she jinxed it, Dawn started giving him a lecture again.

"This is _not _going to be easy," Misty said to herself.

~(:

**Okay, so that was the chapter! You know, I noticed, that even though summer break started, I'm still updating weekly which I shouldn't do because I promised for faster updates. I'm sorry for that, I've just been lazy and its been super hot and everything so I apologize. **

**Anyway, tell me how you liked this chapter and what you think about me doing a sequel to this story. Don't worry, I will tell you when it'll come so no need to be gasping right now. So…review please :3**


	19. Dilemmas

**I'M SO SORRY FOR HAVING YOU ALL WAIT SO LONG! So, you're probably wondering why it took so long. Okay, honestly, I was stuck with so many choices to pick from with this chapter and my other reason is because of Bleach. I'm re-watching the series again and I got so addicted to it. LOL, okay, well, I'm sure you don't care so I'll just leave it at that. If you want to know more then feel free to look at the reason in my profile. **

**Okay, so I was going to have this up by tomorrow but I didn't have time 'cause I have an orthodontist appointment in the morning and then I have my best friend's goodbye party afterwards (cries) so I started on it early and well, I got it up pretty quickly. **

**Okay, I've kept you all waiting long enough now, so without further ado, let's go on to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way so please don't sue!**

**~(:**

_**Chapter Eighteen-Dilemmas**_

**Drew's POV**

Man, who knew that both May and Brianna had that kind of strength! After all that pulling from the other day my arms are sore as hell. Okay, forget about it, I came back here for a reason and I can't get off task.

I walked through the hallways of the fairly large house. Geez, why have a big house when it's just three people living in it? Once I got downstairs, I found my mother reading a novel on the couch and approached her. "Mom?"

She looked up from her book, smiled, and placed a bookmark on the page where she had stopped. Oops, didn't mean to interrupt your reading time, Mom. "What do need Drew?"

I took a seat next to her and looked at the ground. "About what you said at the flower shop a few weeks back about Dad, was it true?" I wanted, no, _needed_ to know the truth.

Her smile slowly faded and sighed. "Unfortunately, it's true. I didn't want to believe it either but I heard it with my own ears. Why do you ask?" she answered calmly. Wow, for someone who just found out about a betrayal, my mother seemed really calm about it.

"I just wanted to make sure." It fell silent between us while I tried to ask something else but it was hard not to sound mean about it. "Do you hate Dad for what he did?"

"I wouldn't say hate, but I am disappointed for what he did. I just never thought he was this type of man, you know? I've been thinking of confronting him but it's not easy to do so and you've seen him when he's angry, right?" Mom placed her book down on the table and looked up at the ceiling. "I really do hope you reconcile with May. I really like her and she's like a daughter to me," she commented with a sad smile.

A small smirk managed to come to my face. "I'm offended, Mom. You prefer someone else over your own son to be family, I'm hurt."

She smirked as well and rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, Drew. Besides, when I said that, I mean for you two to get married and give me happy grandchildren," she said slyly.

I had to fight the blush that wanted to come on my face and flicked my hair. "Oh, you're funny, Mom," I said sarcastically. "Well, I'm going to go now. Cya later." I stood up and headed upstairs. Yes, now I know what to do.

I headed to Dad's office. How I knew he was there? He's usually found in there and because his car is still at home. Once I got to the door, I didn't even bother knocking and entered. He looked up from his computer and grunted. "What do you want?"

"Why'd you say I was still with that girl?" Yeah, I won't even bother with her anymore.

He smirked. "Because I know you'll never disobey me."

I felt my hand clench into a fist. This guy really didn't know me did he? "Is it my fault that you're blackmailing me into doing this? No. The only reason you're even doing this is for money and you won't even care if I'm happy or not. Let me tell you something, _Dad,_" I spat like it was venom, "I don't care if I'm your son anymore. If being your son requires being controlled like a puppet then I don't want to be your son," I blurted.

He just narrowed his eyes at me. "How did you know about the money?"

I snorted. "If you expect me to tell you then dream on."

His narrowed stare soon turned to a glare. "Well, it wouldn't matter because in just a few months you're going to be marrying Brianna whether you like it or not. It had been discussed between me and her father." He smirked.

"You expect me to show up?"

"Yes, and if you don't go through with this then I would have no choice but disown you out of my house. Your choice now."

I was about say something when someone came budging through the door without knocking. "Stop this now, Steve," Mom demanded.

He turned his gaze towards her. "Karen, not now."

She glared at Dad. "No, I'm sick of hearing that you'll disown your own son if he doesn't obey you. In fact, I'm just sick of this whole act. You're not that man I've fell for back then and you surely aren't the man who promised to protect your own son."

"You knew about the plan, didn't you?" Then his eyes widened and in just a blink of an eye, he slapped her and Mom fell back to the floor. My blood boiled from rage and stood protectively over Mom while Dad ranted on. "You were the one who told Drew about it! Why don't you just mind your own business next time and just back off?" His face was starting to turn red from his anger.

I was about to retort back for Mom but she cut me off. "He's my son. I have every right to tell him the truth," she stated firmly. Whoa, way to go, Mom.

Dad just frowned. "He's my son too. I'm only doing this for him. Do you really think he would have been happy with that other girl? What was her name again, April?"

"It was May," I corrected. This guy had no right to mistake her name, which was my job. And this man certainly did not have to right to decide my future nor did he have the right to criticize her. "And for your information, I would've been happy with May but you wouldn't have known since you were barely home whenever she came over."

He raised an eyebrow. "How could you have been possibly happy with her? We're high class whereas her family only stood in the middle class. It wouldn't be right."

I gritted my teeth together. "It doesn't matter as long as we loved each other! She loved me and I loved her, no I still love her and no one, not even you, can stop me from going back to her." He raised his hand, ready to slap me but just as it came to contact to my face, I grabbed his wrist and glared up at him. "What, is that the best you can do, _Steve?_" His eyes widened and I smirked. "I'm no longer your son, right? That means I don't have to call you Dad anymore." I turned around and headed to the door, going back to my own room.

Once I got to my own room, I grabbed my suitcase and began packing. If he's going to disown me then why not get everything I'll need.

~(;

**Normal POV**

When Drew left the office, it was quiet for some time. Karen finally found the right words and broke the silence. "Drew's right, it doesn't matter as long as they love each other. You _were _the one who told him that, right? You _were _the one who did the exact same thing as he's doing, right? That is, if you even remember."

Steve looked away. "Don't bring up old memories that don't mean anything anymore. N-" He was cut off by a stinging pain on his cheek. He looked at the woman who just slapped him and noticed tears that started to brim in her eyes. "What did you just do?"

"Something I should've done sooner. And here's another thing, I'm leaving you." She turned to the door and started to make her way out, leaving her husband alone in the office. "Goodbye, Steve."

~(;

Karen made her way to her son's room and knocked gently on the door. She waited a while till Drew opened the door with his stuff almost packed. "What are you doing here, Mom?" he inquired.

She smiled at her son. "We're going to leave your father. I'm going back to Unova with you and I'll get an apartment there. Son, we don't need him anymore," she stated softly.

Drew stared at his mother and then a small, barely noticeable, smile graced his lips. "Okay then, but what about your flower shop?"

"I can have someone else do it for me or I can just close it down. So what do you say Drew? Would you let me, your mother, come with you to Unova?"

Drew flicked his hair and nodded. "Why would I say no to my own mother? When do you want to leave this place?"

She smirked. "Well I was thinking in about an hour. I've already packed everything and well, all I really need is to wait for you to be finished packing and we can be on our way."

Drew followed his mother's action and smirked as well. "Well then, looks like I'll just have to speed up packing and we can be on our way." Drew went back to put his remaining shirts in the suitcase and when he was done, he placed his other smaller things like camera, pictures and just other things. Not long after, he was finished packing and carried the suitcase out to the living room, where his mother was with her suitcases next to her.

"Where is the rest of your stuff?" she asked once she saw only one suitcase.

"I left most of my things back at Unova," he answered.

She nodded and smiled. "Alright, you ready?"

Drew smirked and flicked his hair. "More than I'll ever be."

Then, they were off to the airport and heading back to the Unova region.

~(:

**At the Kanto region with Ash and Gary: Normal POV**

"Alright Gary, are you ready to leave now?" Ash asked cheerfully when he entered the spiky haired guy's room. When he didn't hear a response, he looked around the room and saw Gary too concentrated at the lyrics in his hand. A smirk went on his face as he approached Gary. "Hey Gary." Ash placed a hand on his shoulder, surprising him.

"Oh, it's just you, Ash. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Did you forget? We're flying back to Unova today for the concert," Ash answered.

Gary's eyes widened. "We're flying back today? But I haven't even got this song memorized yet, what am I going to do?"

Ash chuckled. "Just memorize it on the flight back now hurry and get ready."

"Alright, whatever." Gary placed the lyrics down on his table and gulped down a painkiller. He saw Ash's confused look. "I had a headache. That's just to ease the pain."

"Oh, okay then." Ash grabbed a duffel bag and placed it down on Gary's bed. "Now get packing already. I'm going to give Misty a call." Then, he was off downstairs to the living room of the Oak resident.

Gary sighed as he got his clothes and threw them in the bag. "I wonder how Leaf's reaction going to be when she see's me," he mumbled to himself.

As he was packing he started to lose his focus and found things blurry and fuzzy. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head slowly before looking again, feeling better. "Stupid headache."

When he was down, he took one last painkiller before heading out the door. He had more back at Unova and he figured the headache wouldn't come back until some time later, hopefully. He grabbed his phone and sent a quick break up text to Veronica before he grabbed the duffel bag and headed downstairs where he found Ash raiding his fridge and he went to smack the back of his head. "Hey Ashy boy, let's go now."

Ash lifted his head from the fridge and grinned. "Okay, let's go." He grabbed some extra food before heading out the door with Gary.

Right when they got to the driveway, they were met up with Professor Oak and a girl next to him. She looked about like Ash's and Gary's age, if not, younger and she was talking with the professor. She had brown mid-back hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of denim short shorts with a white tank under a black leather jacket along a pair of high heels to compliment the outfit. She turned around and smiled at Gary.

"Gary, Ash, do you remember Megan, your old friend from childhood with Leaf?" the professor asked.

Both their eyes widened. "You mean Megan who wanted to be a doctor? The one who loved sports?" Ash inquired.

The girl giggled. "Yes, Ash, it's me. It's good to see you again." She approached Ash and gave him a hug before looking at Gary. "Do I get a hug from you too?"

Gary shrugged, looking bored. "Hey Gramps, I'm going to go back to Unova now. The concert's soon and I still have to memorize the lines, so I'll be going now, bye," he said coolly before making his way to the rented car he got at the airport with Ash following behind.

~(:

"Gary's in a band?" Megan asked when she reached inside the house with Professor Oak.

The professor chuckled. "Of course not. It's actually a plan for him and Leaf to get back together," he explained.

She raised an eyebrow. "Those two dated before?"

The professor nodded. "Yeah, they did. Then that grandson of mine cheated on her four years ago so she broke up with him. Now that they met again, the feelings are back and he wants her back, badly and I can tell Leaf wants him back too. So, their friends set up this whole thing for them to get back together and those two are going to be singing a duet on the girls' next concert," he explained the whole plan. Little did he know she wasn't happy about this whole plan at all.

She had a small frown but the professor didn't notice. "So, do you think they'll get back together after the concert?" she inquired.

"I'm hoping they do. Gary really does care about her and I can tell she still cares for him. I just hate seeing them like that, you know?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Well, anyway, how's being a doctor coming along?" the professor asked, changing the subject.

"Now Professor Oak, I'm still doing more studies but those are just extras. Oh, and we may even have a way to clear tumors but we're not so sure yet so we don't really reveal to anyone right now so can you please not tell anyone?"

Professor Oak chuckled. "Sure thing, but can I ask you something?" Megan nodded and the professor continued. "How is this new way better than a regular surgery?"

"Oh, well, if a tumor is serious and in fragile parts a surgery has a low chance of survival where as the one we know have a higher chance," she explained. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. Well, enough of that, do you have a place to stay?"

She nodded. "Actually, yes, I'm staying in a hotel. Well, I should get going now." She stood up and grabbed her bag before heading for the door. "It's nice seeing you again, Professor Oak."

The professor stood up and hugged her. "It was good to see you too, Megan." He went to open the door for her and she left.

~(:

As the girl entered her hotel suite, she took out a photo consisting of four little kids possibly when they were around six or seven. Two brunette girls with one raven haired boy and an auburn spiky haired boy. They were each enjoying ice cream when the picture was captured. She looked over at the brunette with green eyes next to spiky haired boy and glared at her. "So you wanna play that way, don't you, Green?"

She tore the picture to pieces and threw them in the trash can. "Then I guess I'll have to play like that too."

**~(:**

**Okay, so I know I'm a bit rusty for being on hiatus for so long and I apologize for that. I blame Bleach for making me addicted to it so it's not my fault! Anyway, I'm hoping to update soon so look forward to it! Until then enjoy my other stories and if you read them already then go and enjoy your summer ^_^ Oh and if you're wondering, Megan will plan a big role in the sequel, there a spoiler for all of you (:**

**LOL, okay, so review! I would love to read your opinion on it and sometimes I get motivation from your reviews because they make me smile and a happy author updates faster right? Okay so reviews are accepted but not flames. **


	20. The Day of the Concert

**Hey you guys, sorry for the long wait for updates. I miss those days where I wasn't lazy and would update practically everyday. But that was last year and high school had turned me lazier than I already am. LOL. **

**Well, I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm not updating and that is because I've been far too tired to do so. The reason is because I've been waking up early for morning jogs and weight training at night so I only have the afternoon to type but I usually take naps. Now, I have breaks on Tuesdays and Thursdays so it's okay now! ^_^**

**Okay so you're probably all just excited to read the chapter rather than listen to my life so here we go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the songs used in any way so don't sue! **

**Oh, and I suggest listening to the songs during the concert! (:**

**~(:**

_**Chapter Nineteen-The Day of the Concert**_

**Normal POV**

"Ash, you're back!" Misty ran from the stage to give a hug to her raven haired boyfriend.

Ash chuckled. "It's great to see you too, Mist. So how's set up? Do you need any help?"

Misty shook her head. "Its fine, we're done with the decorations. We were just doing some lighting checks and some sound checks. What are you doing here?" She and Ash were starting to walk back to the center stage where the other girls were at.

"Well Gary and I just got here today and I wanted to see you first so I came here. I had to ask Roxanne where you four were at though," he explained.

Misty giggled and smiled. "That was sweet of you. Does he have the lyrics memorized yet?" Misty had to ask in a hushed tone since they were getting closer to the center of the stage and if she said it any louder then Leaf would've heard it for sure.

"Yeah, he finally got it down," Ash answered.

"Good because the concert's tomorrow and we want everything to be perfect. Dawn and Paul finally set aside their differences and Paul finally learned the notes for bass without Dawn criticizing him. May and Drew took some time but they got the roses up so that's all that matters," Misty listed off. "Speaking of Drew, is he back yet? He flew back to Hoenn the other day."

"Yeah, he's back and with his mother too. Well, I will get going now and let you rehearse. I'll see you tomorrow." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and started to make his way to the exit.

"Aw, who's the happy drummer here?" Dawn cooed, snapping Misty out of her daze.

Misty laughed sheepishly and fought the blush that threatened to creep on her face. "Okay, enough of me, let's get back to rehearsing."

"Aw, our Misty's embarrassed," May chimed slyly.

Leaf did a dramatic gasp. "What have Ash done to you?"

Misty rolled her eyes and made her way to the drums. "Let's get back to your song, May or you'll be the one embarrassed tomorrow when you mess up," she playfully mocked.

The three girls stopped their laughing and sighed. "You're a mood killer, you know that?" Dawn said.

Misty grinned. "Why thank you." She went to her drums and grabbed the drumsticks into her hand and sat down. "Now c'mon we have a big day tomorrow."

The girls sighed but listened to Misty nonetheless since she was the oldest out of all of them.

~(:

**With the Guys**

"You do realize tomorrow's the big day, right?" Drew reminded.

Gary looked up from the lyrics. "I'm not stupid, I know that. I'm just making sure I know my part so I don't embarrass her or me," he snapped.

"What's got you all cranky? I thought that was Paul's job," Ash snickered.

Both Gary and Paul glared at him. Gary because he felt insulted to be compared to the possibly grumpiest guy ever and Paul because he was compared to a playboy like Gary. "I just have a slight headache," Gary explained before pinching the bridge of his nose.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "What's with you getting headaches every five minutes now?" he inquired.

"It's nothing," Gary snapped again. When his friends gave him weird looks and a skeptical look from Paul, Gary stood from the couch and made his way to the stairs. "I'm going up to my room."

"What's wrong with him?" Drew asked jerking a thumb towards the stairs.

Ash shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he's just tired from the plane ride?" he guessed. "Anyway, how was setting up?"

Both Paul and Drew groaned. "Troublesome kept criticizing my playing. She obviously has no idea how a real bass player plays," he mumbled.

Drew flicked his hair. "Try going through June's yelling over _flowers._ She made a big deal about every flower I placed."

"But you got it done, right?" Ash inquired.

Drew scoffed. "Barely got it done. It wasn't until yesterday we decided to settle our differences. Are you sure this is a good thing?"

"What do you mean?"

Drew and Paul face-palmed. "Setting Oak and Leaf up. I don't think it's going to work," Paul stated bluntly.

"Oh, don't worry; she won't know what hit her."

~(:

**Next Day, One Hour before the Concert**

"Where is Paul, he's supposed to be here by now!" Dawn exclaimed pacing back and forth with her pair of white flats while running a brush through her navy blue hair that cascaded down her back touching the tight pink spaghetti tank top she had on. She pulled the front strings to tighten it around her slim figure and tied it into a beautiful bow right under the buttons on the top. She pulled her pink iPhone out of her light vintage washed skinny jeans and looked at the time. "If he's late then he is going to pay," she grumbled darkly to herself.

"Oh relax Dawn. He's got the notes down so don't stress over about messing up," Misty said walking into the room with a pair royal blue converse in her hands, feet bare. She slipped her Sidekick into her back light washed skinny jeans pocket and fixed her indigo and tan striped tunic making it into an off-shoulder shirt. She modeled in front of Dawn. "What do you think?" she asked.

Dawn examined over her and gave her a thumb up. "It's cute but let me add just a dash of mascara." She went to the table that consists of make-up and grabbed black mascara, applying it to Misty's long lashes. "There, now you look like you're ready to rock out tonight."

Misty looked over herself and smiled, fixing her side ponytail a little and turned back to Dawn. "Thanks, oh and here, you should wear Paul's necklace since your song _is _about him." She handed the bluenette the heart chained necklace and Dawn gladly slipped it on around her neck.

Dawn went to her chair and picked up her brown braided belt, wrapping it around her hips and started to work on her make-up when May walked in with her double flower toe post sandals tapping on the floor, her toes painted in a lovely shade of red with white polka dots. She tugged the side of her red off-shoulder top so it fell a little over her dark washed skinny jeans. "I like the red lip gloss," she suggested to Dawn who was pinking between the red and a pink.

"Thanks." She applied it and was satisfied with the outcome. She turned to May, who was running a brush through her hair and helped apply some mascara and eyeliner around the brunette's sapphire eyes. "There, it looked good with your eyes." The blunette looked around. "Where's Leaf?"

"She's almost done. She just couldn't decide what to wear." May grabbed a teasing comb and started to tease bits of her hair.

Then the just mentioned brunette entered the room with her green converse tapping the floor. She pulled on the lace part of her V-neck up so she wouldn't be exposing too much cleavage. "Do you think I need to add a tank top under this?" she questioned.

The three shook their heads. "I think its fine. The lace helps cover it so don't worry," Dawn examined. She patted the chair in front of her. "Now get over here so I can work on your make-up," she ordered.

Leaf grabbed a thin brown belt and put it through the loop holes of her blue skinny jeans and obediently followed Dawn's orders. The brunette looked at her three friends and noticed something. "Why are you all wearing the gift the guys gave you?" she inquired when she noticed Dawn with her necklace and May and Misty with their bracelets.

"Well the songs we're singing are about them so why not wear it," Dawn explained. Misty approached the table and rummaged through their shared box of accessories and pulled out Leaf's necklace given by Gary. When she made sure there weren't any knots, she smiled and slipped it around Leaf's neck.

The brunette looked at the two leaf pendants dangling from it and frowned at the name on one of them. "Why do _I _have to wear it?" she inquired.

"Because it's your signature item," May blurted quickly.

Misty and Dawn quickly caught on to where May was leading them and played along. "Yeah, you always wear it whenever we have a concert," Dawn added.

"It's like a good luck charm," Misty finished.

Leaf gave them skeptical looks but sighed and let the matter slide off. "Okay and…DONE," Dawn cheered as she placed one last layer of mascara of Leaf eyelashes. "What time is it now?" she asked Misty.

The red-head looked at her phone. "Fifteen minutes before show time. There should be a big crowd out there already," she answered.

Just after she said that, Roxanne walked in the room with screaming and cheering outside already. "Okay, seems like there is a huge crowd tonight. Are you girls ready?"

"WHERE THE HELL IS PAUL?" Dawn screamed out, ignoring the fact Roxanne was there. She was on her iPhone again, trying to contact him. "Damn it, answer the damn phone," she said to no one particular.

Everyone else in there sweat-dropped and Roxanne finally took notice of the missing substitute bassist. "Where is Paul?" she inquired.

"That's what I've been trying to ask," Dawn replied crankily. She was obviously annoyed about the fact that her replacement wasn't here yet. When her phone rang, she quickly answered it. "Where are you? The concert starts in twelve minutes."

"**We're coming right now,"** he grumbled. **"Oak just had a headache so we had to wait till he was fine." **

"Is he okay now?" she asked in a hushed tone, hoping Leaf wouldn't catch the conversation.

"**Yeah, we're almost there. We'll just meet you backstage, bye."**

Dawn locked her phone before putting it back into her pocket. "They're on their way now. Paul told me to just meet them backstage if they're not here by the time the concert's started," she explained.

Roxanne clapped her hands together to catch the girls' attention and when she got their full attention, she cleared her throat and said, "Okay now, since we got that settled, let's go get you girls in places. The concert is going to start in nine minutes. Who's singing first?"

Misty raised her hand and stepped up. "I am, Roxanne."

"Alright then let's go set up, we don't have much time left," she said looking at her watch. She quickly made her way to the door with the girls each following suit behind her.

~(:

When the girls got to the stage, May looked out the curtain and gulped before turning back to the band. "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Why? You should be use to it already," Misty stated.

"The crowd's bigger than ever. This has got to be the biggest we've ever had, EVER." May waved her arms dramatically.

The three girl's sweat-dropped while Roxanne simply rolled her eyes. "It's going to be fine. OK, places, everyone!" she ordered.

The stage crews all got to place. A few of them went to the sound system; two went to work on the lightings, and a few for the curtains. Since Misty's song didn't require the electric guitar or acoustic, May took over with the drums, only doing slow beats while Dawn took her place with her bass guitar and Leaf standing in the middle of keyboards. This song was going to require Leaf's skills.

When everyone was ready, Roxanne went to the front of the stage to present the band and soon the concert started.

Misty, who was standing behind the microphone, flashed the crowd her biggest smile. "Hello everyone of Nimbasa City!" she yelled excitingly to them. "So tonight, we're each going to perform a song to you guys and they are all new songs, so you are all going to be the first to hear our new songs!" This made the crowd cheer in excitement and Misty giggled. "Alright, let's go then!" Just when Misty just said that, she saw the guys coming and caught her raven headed boyfriend.

Leaf started to play her notes on the keyboard while May started to do slow beats on the drums and everyone went quiet, wanting to listen to the song. The guys made it to backstage and she flashed a bright smile towards him before starting on her song. _**(Brown Eyes by Destiny's Child)**_

**Misty: **_Remember the first day when I saw your face?  
Remember the first day when you smiled at me?  
You stepped to me and then you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about_

Misty closed her eyes as she let the music take her away when she sang the next part.

_Remember the first day when you called my house?  
Remember the first day when you took me out?  
We had butterflies although we tried to hide  
and we both had a beautiful night_

Flashes of her and Ash together started to appear in her mind. That night, they had spent together playing carnival and a soft smile graced her lips as more memories flashed at the next part.

_The way we held each others hand,_  
_The way we talked the way we laughed,_  
_It felt so good to find true love_  
_I knew right then and there you were the one_

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so_  
_I know that he loves me cause his feelings show_  
_When he stares at me you see that he cares for me_  
_You see how he is so deep in love_  
_I know that he loves me cause its obvious_  
_I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts_  
_And he's missing me if he's not kissing me_  
_And when he looks at me his brown eyes tells it so_

Misty locked her eyes together with Ash's and a warm smile came up on her face while Ash grinned at her, giving her two thumbs up, oblivious to the fact the song was about him.

As there was the short pause in the song, Leaf added some of the keyboard parts in with May playing slower beats on the drums. Dawn was also going slowly on the bass with a smile on her face. This song was the sweetest she had ever heard from Misty.

_Remember the first day, the first day we kissed?_  
_Remember the first day we had an argument?_  
_We apologized and then we compromised,_  
_And we haven't argued since_

Misty remembered the numerous times they had argued and had to hold back the laugh she had after thinking how they argued over ridiculous things. But it was true, in the end, they would always make up.

_Remember the first day we stopped playing games?  
Remember the first day you fell in love with me?  
It felt so good for you to say those words,  
'cause I felt the same way too_

_The way we held each others hand,_  
_The way we talked the way we laughed_  
_It felt so good to fall in love_  
_And I knew right then and there you were the one_

The girls each got a glimpse at the audience whose eyes softened and having warm smiles on their faces. Some of the girls even had some tears in her eyes.

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so_  
_I know that he loves me cause his feelings show_  
_When he stares at me you see that he cares for me_  
_You see how he is so deep in love_

_I know that he loves me 'cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
And he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
And when he looks at me his brown eyes tells it so_

This time, the pause wasn't as long, rather it being a lot shorter and with no keyboard parts in it. Instead, it was a fast drum beat from May.

Misty grabbed the microphone off the stand and made her way to Ash backstage, ready to sing her next part. She made her way to him, eyes never leaving his and grabbed his hand to drag him out with her to the stage, making the audience cheer and clap._  
_

_I'm so happy so happy that you're in my life  
And baby now that you're a part of me  
You showed me  
Showed me the true meaning of love (_**May, Leaf and Dawn: **_The true meaning of love)  
and I know he loves me_

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so_  
_I know that he loves me 'cause his feelings show_  
_When he stares at me you see that he cares for me_  
_You see how he is so deep in love_

_I know that he loves me 'cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
And he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
And when he looks at me his brown eyes tells it so_

She stared deep into his eyes before resting her head on his chest and sang her last line of the song._  
_  
_He looks at me and his brown eyes tell it so._

When the song ended, the audience broke into an ear piercing scream followed with claps and cheering. Ash placed his lips on her soft lips and gave her a gentle kiss before breaking apart. She grinned and turned back to the audience. "I hope you all enjoyed that song and now we'll have May sing her song," she introduced.

The audience started to get riled up even more as the brunette made her way to the microphone, acoustic guitar in hand. Ash made his way back to backstage while Misty went back to her drums. "The next song I'm going to sing will be about moving on," May started. "As you all know, I was cheated on weeks ago and this song is for all of you out there who wants to move on." May smiled as did the audience and she sat down the stool that was set for her. May readjusted the microphone to her height and was ready for her song.

The lights were all out on Leaf, Misty and Dawn, shining only on May as she began to strum the strings and started her song softly with her gentle voice. _**(Another Now by Kate Alexa)**_

**May:** _Was only just the other day,  
When all this felt so real,  
Like nothing could go wrong,  
Was like a never ending dream,  
Nothing ever changed,  
For so long,_

_But now you've gone away,_  
_And I've tried turning the page,_  
_And its just not the same,_

The strumming stopped for a brief while and Leaf's keyboard could be heard when May started on the bridge of the song. The lights were turned on to shine on Leaf now too.

_But I'm breathing in,_  
_And I'm breathing out,_  
_I'm wide awake,_  
_But I can't hear a sound,_

_Though I'm breathing in,_  
_I can't think about,_  
_Another you, Another me, Another now._

As the pause came in the song, Misty's drumming and Dawn's bass was heard in the background before the lights were on them too. As on cue, May began the next verse.

_Where do I go from here,_  
_I've never felt so strange,_  
_I've never felt so torn,_  
_Cause ever since you came my way,_  
_I learned to live by you,_  
_And now I'm on my own,_

Misty's drumbeats were starting to slow down and soon it turned to slower beats as it continued on with Leaf doing the same.

May's strumming soon became a one with Dawn's bass as they continued playing, harmonizing the notes perfectly.

_I know I need some time,_  
_to leave all this behind,_  
_Cause I'm still hanging on,_

May's voice rose as she held on to the last note and from there, her voice was no longer soft, rather it being louder than soft. Flashes of being with Drew went through her mind like speeding cars but May quickly shook them off as she continued on to her song.

_But I'm breathing in,_  
_And I'm breathing out,_  
_I'm wide awake,_  
_But I cant hear a sound,_

_Though I'm breathing in,_  
_I cant think about,_  
_Another you, another me, another now._

The drumbeats suddenly improved and went a lot faster, as did the keyboard. May's and Dawn's strumming speed rose just a bit as they continued, still playing as one.

_Sitting here, all alone,_  
_Don't wanna move, nowhere to go,_  
_Nothing's real, just wanna hide,_

_'Cause you're not here_

May's voice dropped right back to where it was in the beginning, soft and gentle again.

_But I'm breathing in,  
And I'm breathing out,  
I'm wide awake,  
But I cant hear a sound,_

Just like that, May ditched the soft and gentle voice to the same level as it was when it rose as she finished the last part of her song.

_I'm breathing in,_  
_And I'm breathing out,_  
_I'm wide awake,_  
_But I cant hear a sound,_  
_Though I'm breathing in,_  
_I can't think about,_

_Another you, Another me, Another now_

_oooh whoa_

_Another you, Another me, Another now_

May finished the song with a smile on her face while the audience cheered their heads off. May stood up from the stool and bowed before handing the microphone to Roxanne, who walked on stage when the song ended. "Okay now we're going to take a short break so go and buy your drinks please as the girls set up for their last two songs," she announced.

The audience 'aww'-ed but did as they were told anyway as the curtains closed and the girls went to greet the guys backstage. Misty immediately ran to Ash's arm and hugged once they arrived to the guys. "That was a great song, Mist," Ash praised.

Misty smiled. "Thanks, Ash."

As the two couples talked, Dawn was scolding Paul for being late. "Do you realize how late you were? We were supposed to meet up earlier so we can talk about the notes! You better have practiced," she scolded.

Paul, on the other hand, just stared at her no reaction present except for a small smirk plastered on his face. "Oh? What would you do if I didn't practice and screw up?"

Dawn looked like she was going to pull her hair out soon but restrained herself from doing so. "Ugh, you're so…frustrating!" she yelled before walking away.

"Hey, June, here." Drew tossed May a red rose and she caught it easily.

She held it up to his face. "What's this for?" she inquired.

"It's for the song," he answered coolly. "I got to say, that was good for someone like you."

May's face flared red at the comment. "At least I have the guts to perform songs. I don't see you doing any of those, Mr. I'm-so-cool," she retorted.

He put his hand up, trying to wave the subject away. "Well if I did perform you would probably lose your fans so I try not to do that."

"Gee, that's so sweet of you," May said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know," he answered smirking. "Are you busy after the concert?" May shook her head and his smirk grew wider. "Good, I need to take you somewhere. Don't worry, you won't be in any trouble," he added when he saw the horror on her face.

May thought for a while and nodded. "Okay, it better not be a joke, Hayden." Drew simply smirked and flicked his hair before May walked away to talk to Dawn.

While everyone was conversing before the break ended, Leaf and Gary were having a staring contest. "What are you doing here?" she interrogated.

He put his hands up, defending himself. "Whoa there, I thought we were friends again! Why are you questioning your friend?" he asked with a fake hurt tone.

Leaf resisted the urge to smile but it almost seemed impossible since the edges of her lips were going upward. "I was just curious, that's all," she answered simply before turning her head the other way to avoid looking him in the eyes.

Gary saw what was happening and smirked. "Oh, I see, so you're not going to ask how I am this fine evening?"

A small giggle escaped from Leaf's mouth and she turned back to face him, playfully slapping him. "How are you? Happy?"

He chuckled and nodded slightly. "Yes, I'm very happy." From there, the two friends started to have a normal conversation like how two good friends would do.

'_This is how it should be,'_ Leaf thought to herself.

Their conversation was cut short when Roxanne came and announced it was time for the concert to resume. Dawn quickly dragged Paul to the bass guitar, asking him one last time if he knows the notes. He simply grunted and nodded. The blunette grinned and went to take her place at the microphone while the rest of Heartbeat went to their respective instruments.

The crowd quieted down when they heard Dawn clear her throat. "When you listen to this song, I'm sure you'll get the message immediately. If not, I'll tell you by the end of the song." She smiled and turned to May, nodding to her telling she was ready. May started right when Dawn said the first line of the song. _**(Perfect by Pink, yes the clean version)**_

**Dawn: **_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice  
Dug my way out, Blood and fire  
Bad decisions, That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

May's soft playing changed to a much more louder tune and Misty's drums came in. Soon, it was followed by Paul's playing and Leaf's keyboard notes.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
_Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down_  
_Mistaken, Always second guessing_  
_Under estimated, Look, I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please_  
_Don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your less than, less than perfect._  
_Pretty, pretty please_  
_If you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your nothing_  
_You are perfect to me._

This time, the pause wasn't as long as the other songs. May's playing stopped for a brief moment when Misty did her drums and started to play the guitar softly like before, with Paul following.

_You're so mean,_  
_When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong._  
_Change the voices, In your head_  
_Make them like you Instead._

_So complicated,_  
_Look happy, You'll make it!_  
_Filled with so much hatred_  
_Such a tired game._  
_It's enough; I've done all I can think of_  
_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same._

For a brief moment, Dawn's mind wandered off to Paul and remembered how he would easily ignore insults thrown at him when they were younger. She remember she wanted to be just like him, to ignore it but was afraid so he would protect her. A smile came up on her face. _'And he thought he wasn't perfect enough for me,' _she thought to herself.

_Oh, Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than, less than perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me._

Dawn took a quick breather before starting on her rapping while May and Paul went back to softly playing their roles.

_The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,_  
_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold drink._  
_So cool in line and we try, try, try,_  
_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time._  
_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_  
_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_  
_We change ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_  
_(Why do I do that?)_

The three girls started on their solo during the pause all while they were doing their part of the singing which was the background for just a brief moment. Leaf's keyboard was now audible enough for everyone to hear while the guitars were getting louder by the moment.

**May, Misty, Leaf: **_Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty, pretty please, Ohh~]_

_Pretty, pretty please_  
_Don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your less than, less than perfect._  
_Pretty, pretty please_  
_If you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your nothing_  
_You are perfect to me._

_You're perfect, You're perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please_  
_Don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your less than, less than perfect._  
_Pretty, pretty please_  
_If you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your nothing_  
_You are perfect to me_

The crowd cheered, loud and it was ear shattering. Paul grunted and rolled his eyes was all Dawn caught in the corner of her eyes. She giggled before turning back to the crowd. "Did everyone get the message of the song?" she asked. She heard more cheers and decided to just tell the anyway since she didn't know if _everyone _knew.

"The message is to never think low about yourself. You may think you're not perfect, but there is always someone out there who knows you're perfect. I've learned from experience that you shouldn't change yourself for someone else or do something you'll regret just because you feel you're not perfect. Those are my thoughts on the song," she explained, ending it with a bright smile.

The crowd cheered yet again, making the bluenette break out into a full grin. "Okay, now let's have our very own Leaf come up and sing her song!" she exclaimed excitingly.

Leaf stood from her keyboard and switched places with Dawn, who is now playing the keyboard. When the brunette wasn't looking, Dawn grabbed a spare microphone and tossed it to Gary, who caught it easily. The girls each gave him thumbs up while Ash and Drew patted his back. "Don't screw this up, Gary," Drew warned.

"Don't worry, I'm not."

May started playing the guitar without the amp so she wouldn't have to switch guitars during the song and liked the outcome of it. _**(Wouldn't Change a Thing by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas)**_

**Leaf: **_It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there_

Misty's drumbeats joined the song and were shortly joined with Dawn's keyboard skills. _  
It's like all he wants is to chill out  
( _**Gary: **_She's serious)_

Leaf snapped her head to the source of the voice, eyes widened. The crowd too was curious about the voice. _  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
(_**Gary: **_She's always in a rush and interrupted)  
Like he doesn't even care  
(_**Gary: **_Like she doesn't even care)_

May quickly grabbed the amp plug and inserted into her guitar, now being much louder and her type of playing which was soon harmonized with Paul's bass skills.

**Leaf: **_You  
_**Gary:**_ Me  
_**Leaf: **_We're face to face  
_**Leaf and Gary: **_But we don't see eye to eye_

**Leaf: **_Like fire and rain (_**Gary: **_Like fire and rain)  
_**Leaf: **_You can drive me insane (_**Gary: **_You can drive me insane)  
_**Leaf and Gary: **_But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
_**Leaf: **_We're Venus and Mars (_**Gary: **_Venus and Mars)  
_**Leaf: **_We're like different stars (_**Gary:**_ like different stars)  
_**Leaf and Gary: **_You're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing_

Then, Gary decided to step on stage and the lights flashed to him, crowd gasping including Leaf. She didn't know what she felt at the moment. Mad because he lied to her or because her friends lied to her about the song being a solo. She threw her friends looks and they worded a 'sorry' before continuing on with their playing when Gary started his part.

_**[**_**Gary**_**:]**__  
She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feeling's never change_

**Leaf: **_Why does he try to read my mind?  
(__**Gary: **__I try to read her mind)  
_**Leaf: **_It's not good to psychoanalyze  
(_**Gary: **_She tries to pick a fight to get attention)  
_**Gary and Leaf: **_That's what all of my friends say_

He walked to Leaf and grabbed her hand when she attempted to slap him. His grip was tight and brought it over to his heart when they continued on to the bridge of the song.

**Leaf: **_You  
__**Gary: **__Me  
_**Leaf and Gary: **_We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye_

**Leaf: **_Like fire and rain (_**Gary: **_Like fire and rain)  
_**Leaf: **_You can drive me insane (_**Gary: **_You can drive me insane)  
_**Leaf and Gary: **_But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
_**Leaf: **_We're Venus and Mars (_**Gary: **_Venus and Mars)  
_**Leaf: **_We're like different stars (_**Gary: **_like different stars)  
_**Leaf and Gary: **_But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing_

Gary released Leaf's hand from his grip and went behind her, holding her close against his chest as he continued on to the third verse of the song.

**Gary: **_When I'm yes, she's no  
_**Leaf:**_ When I hold on, he just lets go  
_Leaf pulled herself away from Gary and looked away as he walked towards her, afraid to look in his eyes._  
_**Leaf and Gary:**_ We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no_

Gary quickly grabbed Leaf by her waist and pulled her closer to him again, making her look at him. When their eyes met, she felt as if time had stopped and that they were the only two. His eyes were soft and welcoming, something she missed since they were over. She missed how soft his eyes would get whenever they were together. Soon, Leaf's eyes themselves slowly softened and she allowed herself to be held by him.

As the song got to May and Paul's guitars, they knew it was their cue to start again and sang, eyes never leaving the other.

**Leaf: **_Like fire and rain (_**Gary: **_Like fire and rain)  
_**Leaf: **_You can drive me insane (_**Gary: **_You can drive me insane)  
_**Leaf and Gary: **_But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
_**Leaf: **_We're Venus and Mars (_**Gary: **_Venus and Mars)  
_**Leaf: **_We're like different stars (_**Gary: **_like different stars)  
_**Leaf and Gary: **_but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing_

**Leaf and Gary: **_But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
_**Leaf: **_We're Venus and Mars (_**Gary: **_Venus and Mars)  
_**Leaf: **_We're like different stars (__**Gary:**__ like different stars)  
_**Leaf and Gary: **_But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing__  
_

The song was finished off with a gentle yet passionate kiss on the lips with the crowd cheering in the background. Usually Leaf would be embarrassed to kiss in public but right now, everything was perfect and she didn't want the perfection to end yet.

When they needed the air, they pulled apart and stared into each others' eyes. "So do you forgive me now?" Gary asked in between pants.

Leaf giggled and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Idiot, I already did."

~(;

"Paul, you did practice, didn't you?" Dawn interrogated when everyone started to cheer on Leaf and Gary. He didn't say anything but grunt so she continued. "That sounded great." She hesitated for a moment before saying anything else. "…And I'm….sorry for criticizing your playing before. It's just that I wanted everything to be perfect and I was afraid you would end up judging me later if I didn't taught you right and-." She was cut off of her rant when she felt a pair of lips on hers. It didn't take her long enough to respond back and kiss him back. When they broke apart in need of air, a soft smile was plastered on her face. "You love me again."

Paul smirked. "Troublesome, who ever said I stopped?"

~(:

When the crowd died down, Leaf grinned at her friends and noticed that they all had similar smiles on and turned back to the crowd with Gary by her side. "Thank you everyone who came to our concert. We all enjoyed singing for you guys and we hope you enjoyed the song as much as we did." Misty came up next and said her thanks.

As the thank you comments were being announced by each girl, Gary started to feel dizzy, like everything was spinning around him. He tried blinking for some time but it only made it worse as black spots started to take over most of his vision. Leaf noticed and asked if he was okay, but he couldn't hear her. It felt like she was miles away and soon his legs were starting to shake and feeling weak. He tried not to give in as he struggled to keep his eyes open and soon blackness was taking over and he collapsed right onto the floor.

The crowd gasped and started to whisper. May stopped her talking and turned around with Misty and Dawn. They saw Leaf on the floor, next to Gary, trying to wake him up. Ash, Drew and Paul came rushing over to their friend's side. "Someone call a doctor, quick," Paul ordered.

"I'm way ahead of you there, Paul." Drew had already dialed the number and was now waiting for someone to pick up. "Hurry up," he murmured.

The girls were by Leaf's side, trying to calm the crying brunette down as she continued to shake Gary. "Please, wake up…" she sobbed. Her tears were slowly rolling down her face as she saw his face was getting more pale. "Please, Gary."

~(:

**And they just got back together too! I'm sorry guys! You were all hoping for a long chapter huh? Instead all you got were songs…so I apologize. I'll make next chapter long, hoping it'll pass 4k words, alright? I'm sorry if you guys felt it was rushed but that was the only way I could think of for Dawn and Paul to get back together. **

**So this story is coming to an end in about 2-3 more chapters and it'll be sequel time! I'm so excited to write that one!**

**So, did anyone know why I chose Brown Eyes for Misty to sing? :D Tell me what your answer is by reviewing and I'll be giving out Nutella sandwiches on the next chapter for those who guessed it right! I feel like I'm losing most of the people who used to review now…OH WELL, reading your thoughts still makes my day~**

**Until next time, BYE. ^_^**


	21. Moment With You

**Hello there guys! Alrighty, so I decided to make this the second to last chapter since this is going to be the twentieth chapter unless you count the Prologue and Author's Notes as a chapter then it's twenty second chapter. LOL, but its true about the almost last chapter and after will be the sequel! ~**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing the last chapter. I reached 400 reviewers! Thank you aznpandagrl for being the 400****th**** reviewer and for reviewing the other chapters. Now let's see who got the Nutella sandwiches. Since I'm feeling generous today, I'll count those who said because Ash has brown eyes so Nutella sandwiches to: Looketh, lunarprincess21, Mintfrost29, DarkRoseDiamond, SeasonSisters, kGirls, Luxray-405, mbpokemonrulez, and XxEMOtionalBUNNEHSxX! **

**Okay, so let's get the chapter started. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the places in any way. I only own the OC's. **

**~(:**

_**Chapter Twenty: Moment With You**_

**Normal POV**

"_Gary, Gary, Gary, look!" A girl, around the age of eight, was running full speed to her spiky haired friend who was currently under a tree in his backyard. _

_He closed a book he was reading and looked up at the girl before smiling at her. "What is it, Leaf?" _

_She grinned ear to ear and pulled a sticker book out of her messenger bag and showed it to him. "My parents just got me a new collection of stickers!" she said excitingly. _

_The boy chuckled at how easily excited she could get. "Can I see them?" _

_She gave him a skeptical look. "It depends, are you going to ruin them?" _

_He pretended that he was hurt by the comment and to add effect, he placed his hand over his heart. "I'm hurt, Leaf. Why would I, your best friend, ruin something so important to you?" _

_She giggled lightly before handing him the book and took a seat next to him. She looked over at Gary who was looking at the stickers calmly, not as excited as she was, but still had a calm smile on his face. Leaf suddenly snatched the book from his hands and was flipping through the pages, looking for a particular sticker while Gary raised an eyebrow at her. _

"_What are you looking for?" he inquired. _

_When she didn't respond back, he decided to just watch her to see what she was up to. When she found the sticker she wanted, she grinned again and ripped it off the page, sticking it onto Gary's right cheek as he tried not to blush from their close contact. "There, a sticker for you!" she said gleefully. _

_Gary tore the sticker from his face and looked at it. It wasn't a large sticker nor was it a tiny one but an average looking sticker. There was a blue turtle on the side and he immediately recognized it as one of his favorite Pokémon, a Squirtle, from their favorite show back then, Pokemon. Next to it was a writing text, 'I like Squirtle, but not as much as I like you.' Of course, having such a naïve mind back then, Gary only understood it as a friend type of like and simply brushed it off, thanking her and sticking it on the book he had. _

"_Are you going to give one to Ashy boy?" he asked. _

_She nodded. "Yeah, I'm planning to give him the Pikachu one since it's his favorite," she confirmed._

_Gary nodded along, agreeing with her choice. "That's true, when are you going to give it to him?" he pressed. _

_She simply shrugged. "I'm not sure yet, probably when I see him." _

_From there, the two just hung out that whole day, joking and playing around, laughing, and enjoying each others' company. _

Gary's eyes fluttered open from his sleep, partially annoyed that he was interrupted. When he looked around to see who had woken him up, he saw his grandfather talking to the doctor, who was unaware of his awakening. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted Leaf asleep on a couch that was set up next to the window on his left. He looked at the clock that hung at the wall and was surprised that it was two in the morning. It wasn't long afterwards for him to realize he was in a hospital when he took notice of a machine he was hooked on to.

When both Professor Oak and the doctor took notice of him, they approached him and the doctor asked a few questions to where Gary answered truthfully. The doctor sighed and gestured to the door for Professor Oak to leave. He suggested Gary to get some sleep before leaving the room and talking to the professor in his office.

"Is there anything wrong?" he inquired.

The doctor sighed deeply. "It seems that the tests we did before you arrived were correct. We only had to ask him to confirm it by asking him questions." The doctor removed his glasses and placed it down on his desk before looking at the professor. "Your grandson, Gary, has a brain tumor."

Professor Oak tried to hide his shocked reaction but it didn't do any good as the doctor already saw it. "Is it serious?"

"I'm afraid it is serious. The tumor is located in the brain's frontal and temporal lobe and it's already over five centimeters big." He looked at the professor's worried face and sighed. "How about we discuss about this tomorrow with your grandson? I believe he has the right to know what's going on with him and that way you wouldn't have to tell him," he suggested.

Professor Oak managed to make out a nod and stood up. "Then I'll meet you here tomorrow afternoon with Gary." He made his way out of the hospital and left to his hotel.

* * *

**Next Day**

When Gary finally woke up, it was already late in the morning and the sky was clear with the sun shining brightly. He felt the rays shoot through the window and hitting his face, forcing him to open his eyes. Since the rays hitting him were so intense, it was hard to open his eyes seeing as he didn't want another headache to come up again.

Then he felt something on his hand. He tried to grasp hold of it but found it difficult to do so but the hand that was on his held it firmly. "It's okay, I'm here."

Gary recognized that voice; it was gentle and angelic, calming him down so he took his time to open his eyes. When he was finally ready to open his eyes and adjust to the light, he slowly fluttered them open and gradually adjusted to the brightness in the room. He then proceeded to look at the hand that was clutching his own and traced it to the source. A tiny yet happy smile graced his lips when he saw the beautiful brunette before his eyes. "Leaf."

Her eyes softened and smiled at him, bringing his hand up to her cheek. "I'm glad you're okay. I was so scared when you passed out on stage." Her voice was soft and gentle, trying her best not to choke on her tears.

Gary though noticed the crack in her voice, frowned and started to caress her cheeks lightly. "I'm sorry I scared you." He wiped a stray tear that managed to escape from her eye with his thumb. "I'm okay now, don't cry," he whispered softly.

"I'm just happy you're alright, that's all." She leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips before helping him sit up.

Gary, who was now fully awake, captured a better look at the brunette. Her usual soft and shiny hair was replaced with frizz, her bright jade eyes were bloodshot from all her crying and under the eyes were bags and dark circles. "You look like a mess," he blurted absentmindedly before realizing what he said. "Wait, I didn't mean it that w –"

He was cut off with her giggle. "It's okay, I know I look horrible. I was barely able to sleep last night." She yawned and stretched her arms.

Gary looked at the clock and then back at his girlfriend. He leaned in a planted a kiss on her cheek before looking in her eyes. "Go home and wash up. I'll be okay," he assured.

Leaf figured protesting would be useless and she admitted her did need to clean up. She was a mess after all. "Okay, I'll try to be back soon."

Leaf made her way across the room to grab her bag off the couch and started to head for the door. "I'll be waiting for you to come back then," Gary said.

"Then I guess I should take my time to see how long you'll last," she retorted, smirking.

"Oh come on, Leaf, you know you want to come back soon. I mean, who can resist not coming back to me?" he replied, smirking.

A light giggled came from her and she smiled. "Bye, Gary."

* * *

"So, Gary's alright?" Dawn inquired.

Leaf nodded. "Yup, he's okay. He was probably stressed or something last night," she confirmed while grabbing the bread and inserting it into the toaster. "Hey, where's May?" she asked when she noticed the missing brunette.

They heard a door slam from the living room and rushed to greet her. When they got there, May had a dazed look on her face and her hair was looking disheveled.

"May?" Misty called.

The said brunette snapped from her little spell and looked nervously at her three best friends. "Uh, hey there guys."

A sly grin was on all of their faces. "So, May, what were you doing out so late?" Leaf asked slyly.

"Uh, well, you see," May stuttered her words and started to play with her fingers.

"Could it be that it had to do with a certain grass head?" Dawn added.

May's face fumed beat red and all three girls squealed in delight. "What did you two do?" Misty inquired.

"Were you using protection?" Leaf pressed jokingly.

"Leaf! May would never do that! She didn't even forgive him yet, right May?" Dawn assured. Three heads were shifted to look at the blushing brunette.

May laughed nervously and looked down on the floor. "Well, here's the thing…we sorted it all out and I kind of forgave him and well…one thing led to another…"

"You two did use protection though, right?" Leaf repeated.

If May were to compete with a tomato, she would've won by a long shot. The girls' eyes soon widened as their grins fell. "MAY, DON'T TELL US…" Dawn began.

"Do you realize how much you just risked?" Misty questioned.

"I know, I know, but we just got caught up in the moment and I got lost in those eyes of his." May sighed.

The three girls continued to stare at her. "May, it's not that we don't approve of you two doing what you did but was it worth losing your first time with him?" Leaf asked calmly.

May's face was no longer as red as it was before. There was still a tint of pink on her cheeks but she had finally looked up from the floor and her eyes reflected true bliss, something that hasn't be seen for a while. "It was worth it, I know it, because I love him," she stated firmly.

Misty smiled and approached the brunette, wrapping her arms around her. "Then as long as you're happy," the red head whispered.

Dawn happily joined the hug and then they all looked at Leaf who giggled before joining them in the group hug. "So, are you going to tell your parents that their seventeen year old daughter just lost her virginity to her ex-boyfriend who is now her boyfriend again?" Dawn interrogated.

May's face turned red again. "DAWN!"

* * *

While Gary waited for Leaf, he decided to watch some television until there was a knock on his door, who turned out to be his grandfather. "Good afternoon, Gary," he greeted.

"Hey, Gramps, what're you doing here?"

Gary turned the television off and looked at the professor whose eyes were filled with worry and was almost hesitant to speak. "Are you still getting headaches today?" he finally asked.

"Now that you mention it, no, why?"

The professor sighed and made his way to the chair that was set next to Gary. He took a seat on it and looked straight at him, seriousness written all over his face. "You have a tumor in your brain," he choked out.

Gary felt like time had hit pause and stared at his grandfather, eyes wide. "You're kidding."

The professor shook his head. "I wish I was, but I'm not. You have a brain tumor," he repeated. "I don't know much but it's already over five centimeters big and it's located in the frontal and temporal lobe. Dr. Alex suggested talking more about it today with you. Do you want to see him now?"

Gary silently nodded, saying nothing still in the shock about his tumor. He allowed the professor to help him out of his bed and led him to the office belonging to Dr. Alex, who was already waiting for them in his office. When they entered, he motioned to the two seats in front of him and the two took a seat.

"So can you explain more about the tumor?" Professor Oak asked.

"Well, Professor Oak, I'm assuming you told him about the tumor."

"How could this have happen?" Gary suddenly blurted, turning eyes on him. "What caused this?" His expression was unreadable; it was a mix of shock and anger together.

The doctor looked down on the files and looked back up. "There is no definite cause for the occurrence of a tumor; it can either happen to children or young adults. It's quite common to see young patients like you, Gary. So, those long headaches and the irritable and disturbed personality you often experience all have to do with the tumor."

Gary clenched his teeth tightly, trying his best not to release his anger out. "How's my condition then? Is it serious?" he asked through gritted teeth.

The doctor's eyes shifted to the computer and sighed. "The tumor is located extremely close to your cerebral artery therefore it may cause hemorrhage to the artery. When you passed out last night, it was caused by the tumor itself." Dr. Alex turned from his computer and to Gary again. "Your condition does not look very good and the only treatment is through surgery now," he explained.

Professor Oak looked over at his grandson's reaction and felt guilty, 'How could I've let this happen?' he thought to himself.

"What's the success rate?" Gary inquired rather calmly.

"It's only fifteen percent."

"Then what if I just don't go through with the operation?" His calm demeanor was gone and he started to raise his voice.

Dr. Alex still remained calm. "According to your condition, the tumor has already grown very large and can simply jeopardize your vitals at any time," he reasoned. He looked over at the files again before glancing back at Gary. "Removing the tumor is the fastest and effective way. If you decide against the operation, then you'll have at most a few months time to live."

At this time, Gary had already tuned out everything else and started thinking about the process. 'Only a few months? But what about Leaf?'

"Can we quickly start on the operation?" Professor Oak questioned frantically.

"You guys need to be mentally prepared; it's a very high risk surgery especially when it involves the brain since it's the most sensitive organ. Even if the operation is a success, you could develop blindness, amnesia, dementia, or even paralysis, as well as other side effects." He focused his attention on Gary again. "Mr. Oak, I advise you stay hospitalized and accept more progressive treatments."

Gary could no longer hold in his emotions now. His state of shock from the information he had just learned was mixed with the fear of dying and the anger that he'll forget about everything if he lives through the surgery. "So, what you mean is, if I live from this, I'll be an idiot who won't even be able to remember his own name?"

He abruptly stood from his seat and quickly left the office, rushing to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. Professor Oak stood up from his chair as well and tailed after Gary. "Gary, wait," he called to his running grandson. The professor started to pick up his pace and went faster trying to catch up.

Gary had already made it downstairs where the entrance was with his grandfather close behind. Before he could go any further, Professor Oak grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What's gotten into you, boy?"

"I just got her back, Gramps. After four long, _grueling_ years, I finally have Leaf back in my life again and I don't want to risk forgetting about her, she's too important!" he blurted quickly. His eyes were filled with fear of the operation but had some anger mixed into it. "I don't want to lose her again…" he added inaudibly.

Professor Oak's eyes softened and released his tight grip around his grandson's arm. "Are you going to tell her?" he inquired.

Gary shook his head rapidly. "I don't know, Grandpa, I really don't. I'm afraid to tell her and I'm afraid I'm going to lose her again," he said with his voice cracking word after word.

Just when he said that, the entrance door slid open and Leaf walked in, unaware of what was happening. She spotted her boyfriend and ran up to hug him from behind. "Were you that excited to see me again that you decided to wait down here for me?" she teased.

Gary cleared his throat and turned back to Leaf with a smirk on his face. "Of course, I mean it took you a while to get back I thought something happened," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She giggled and noticed Professor Oak standing there and smiling at the two. "Hi there, Professor Oak, here to visit Gary?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I was just checking to see how he was doing today," he replied. He looked at the two happy couple and decided they needed to spend some time together so he thought it was time for him to take his leave. "Well, I'll be going now; you two have fun, alright?" With that, he left the hospital.

* * *

"So guess what I found out when I was at home washing up?" Leaf and Gary were walking around the garden behind the hospital. The garden was beautiful, with roses, tulips, sunflowers, orchids, daisies, every type.

Gary raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what did the lovely Leaf find out?" he tried asking it flirtatiously.

She giggled at his attempt and continued looking ahead. "Oh, you don't know? I thought Drew would've told you by now." She grimaced at Gary's reaction and smirked when it showed confusion. "It turns out that your green haired friend and my brunette friend expressed their love for each other last night, if you know what I mean." She gave her boyfriend a wink and he smirked as well.

"Well shouldn't we feel ashamed. Even two younger people are able to express their love but we, as nineteen year olds, can't even do that. Unless, you wanted to move one step up on our relationship," he purred in her ear.

Blood rushed to her face, making her blush hard and slapped Gary on the arm. "Pervert," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh come on Leaf, you know I was just kidding about that," Gary attempted but she stuck her nose in the air, arms crossed across her chest. A thought came to mind and he wrapped his arms around her waist, despite her attempts to free herself. "Are you going forgive me now?" he whispered in her ear.

"People are staring," Leaf said nervously while avoiding eye contact with the people who were watching them instead of minding their own business.

"Let them stare, I won't let go until you tell me I'm forgiven."

She laughed and nodded her head. "Alright, alright, you're forgiven, happy?"

Gary released her slim waist and grabbed hold of her right hand. "Yes, I am happy now." He flashed Leaf a heartwarming smile and she giggled.

"Come on, Romeo; let's go on a lunch date." She started to drag Gary around from where they came from and headed to the hospital cafeteria. "How do you feel about hospital food?" she jokingly asked.

He stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Yuck, they taste weird." He paused for a moment and looked as if he was thinking about something. "Wait; don't tell me we're eating here."

"Well if the hospital lets you go out then maybe we can go out to somewhere better."

He waved his hand as if it was nothing. "Ah, don't worry about that. Let's go, I just need to grab a few things first."

* * *

The two couples shared a happy date that day. Since Gary didn't want to return to the hospital, he headed to the house he and the other guys lived in after he dropped Leaf off home. When he walked in the house, he had a smug look on his face as he was searching for his victim. Once he found his green haired target, a wide smirk appeared on his face as he approached his friend.

"So I heard you and May did it."

Drew jumped slightly by the comment whereas Paul and Ash raised eyebrows. "You and May?" Ash inquired.

The green haired male chuckled nervously. "Did I forget to mention that?" Then his attention diverted to Gary. "And how did even know?"

The said male shrugged. "My girlfriend told me. She found out today when she was washing up at home and told me afterwards. Anyway, back to you, was there protection involved?" he interrogated, eyeing Drew carefully while Paul and Ash leaned in.

Drew's face continued to grow red despite his attempt to fight the blush off. Luckily, it was only a tint of red and he was grateful for that. When he didn't respond in a while, the three guys knew the answer and chuckled. "You do realize that if she gets pregnant you're screwed, right?" Paul stated with Ash and Gary laughing behind him, tears streaming down their faces.

Drew threw them a death glare. "Shut up, she's not going to."

"Just keep telling yourself that, buddy," Gary added in between his laughs.

If looks could kill, Gary would've been six feet under already. "Yeah, you think you're so funny don't you? What's your condition anyway?"

Gary's laugh died down and soon so did Ash's. "My condition?"

"He means what the doctor said about you fainting," Paul explained.

Gary's gaze fell to the floor as he tried to put it simply and clearly. "I have a brain tumor," he muttered loud enough for only his friends to hear.

"You're kidding," Drew said.

Gary shook his head. "I'm not, I'm serious. I just found out today and the only way to get rid of it is through surgery."

"So you're going through with the surgery?" Ash pressed.

"No, if I do, there's only a fifteen percent rate I'll live through it and if I do live, there are also side effects from it," Gary explained in a frustrated tone.

"Did you tell her yet?" Paul asked silently.

The spikes on his head moved along as Gary shook his head. "How do you expect me to tell her? 'Hey Leaf, I have a brain tumor, I'm going to die in three months,'" he asked. Without even letting his friends say something, he continued. "I can't do that! We just got back together and she'll take it as a joke, and think I'm trying to break up with her."

His friends all patted his shoulder. "I'm sure Leaf will understand. She's not the type to jump to conclusions, you know," Ash comforted.

Gary heaved out a sigh. "I know I just need to find the right time to tell her."

"Just tell her soon. That way you won't have to keep complaining," Paul advised. The other three stared blankly at him. "What?" he hissed.

"Who are you and what have you done with Paul?" Drew inquired.

"Because the Paul that we know will never give out advice," Gary added.

Ash made his way to the grumpy male and laid his hand on top of Paul's forehead. "Well, I don't think it's he's sick so maybe he's been replaced by a nice twin," he concluded.

Drew and Gary just blinked at the raven haired male and broke out laughing again. "Oh god, who knew he was _this _dense?" Drew asked in between his laughs.

As usual, their night was filled with jokes and messing around but this time, they knew they had to make it last while it still can because before they know it, one of their best friends will be gone in a blink of an eye.

* * *

**Next Day; Leaf's POV**

Okay, I'm officially paranoid now. It was now six in the evening and so far, no call from Gary or anything! I've tried calling Professor Oak, his friends and even texted him but nothing; what if something happened to him?

"Leaf, did you want some pizza?" Dawn asked, snapping me out of my train of thoughts. I looked up at her and she was standing at my door frame with a cheese pizza lying on a plate in her hands.

I felt my stomach growled and nodded sheepishly. Dawn giggled lightly and brought the pizza over to me and took a seat beside me on my bed. "Are you still waiting for his call?"

"Well, yeah, we just got back together and I just have this bad feeling inside of me."

"Like what kind of feeling?" she pressed.

I hurled a sigh and looked down at the floor. "I don't even know how to explain it. All I know is that I have this feeling where something will just break us apart. What if he leaves me?"

Dawn smiled. "I doubt he would leave you. I mean, the concert pretty much proved how much he missed you. I'm positive he wouldn't leave after just getting you back and if he does then he's got hell to pay," she joked.

I giggled along with Dawn for a while before going back to my pizza. "I guess I'm just afraid to lose him again," I finally confessed.

Dawn wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a side hug. "It's OK now. Everyone's happy and we each got them back, that's all that matters."

Just when she said that, my phone went off and I immediately picked it up without even looking at the caller i.d. "Hello, Gary?"

"_Leaf, meet me at the park. I have to show you something."_ Hearing his voice was all it took to lift my spirits and I think I just felt my smile being even wider, if that was still possible.

"Okay, I'm coming right now," I replied, hoping it didn't come out too eager. Nah, Leaf Green never sounds eager, no matter what! "I'll see you later, bye."

When we hung up, I flashed Dawn a grin and she smiled back, winking at me. "Just remember to use protection unlike May," she advised, giggling.

"HEY!" May shrieked, coming into my room with Misty behind. "It was just _one _mistake, okay? Besides, it was his fault anyway."

"Yes, May, blame the grass head." Misty, Dawn and I laughed as May glared at us. If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure we would've been dead already.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Sure, make fun of the girl with a boyfriend that has cabbage hair," she huffed.

"Okay, I have to go now or Gary will get mad, bye." I got up and grabbed my bag and keys and escorted myself out of my room and the house.

* * *

It wasn't a long car ride to the park actually. It was pretty fast but that's probably because it was about time where most people are eating or something. I don't know the reason but that meant I could see Gary sooner.

Once I got to the park, I parked my car somewhere at the streets and got out, locking the car. I searched around for the spiky hair and frowned when I didn't see it. Did he mean a different park? I mean, I didn't really ask him which park to go to but I would think it was this one since it was kind of the place where we met again. Just when I was about to turn around, someone's hands covered both my eyes. By instinct, I grabbed their arms and flipped them around in front of me, hitting the grass. Thank god Misty taught us girls how to defend ourselves.

When I glanced to see who it was, I was surprised to see Gary on the grass groaning in pain when it struck me that it was him that I just flipped over. I immediately made my way over to him and bent down to help him up. "I'm sorry, but you should've known better to sneak up on me!" I scolded.

"Well how is it my fault that you can even flip someone like that? Who the hell taught you that anyway?" he interrogated.

I laughed sheepishly and looked away. "Misty taught us; hey did you do something with you hair?"

"Don't change the subject, Leafy." I knew he was mocking me with that nickname. He smirked and grabbed my hand. "Okay, I need to show you something now."

I let him lead me to wherever we had to go and then we arrived at big shady Maple tree. I gasped at what was under the tree. Under the tree was a green blanket under a basket of food that sat there waiting to be eaten. Next to the basket was a bouquet of flowers of many kinds and a smile immediately crept onto my face as I looked up at Gary, who was smirking down on me. "Do you like what I'm showing you?"

I nodded. "You did all this?"

"Yeah, that's why I couldn't call you or see you today until now. I wanted everything to be perfect so will you forgive me?"

I giggled and smirked up at him. "Well, we would have to see how good the food is first. Now come on, I want to try your cooking." I dragged him to the picnic he set up for us and we both sat down on the blanket while he brought the food out.

He brought out a plate of spaghetti and a grin was soon plastered on my face. "These are still your favorite right?" he asked. I nodded furiously and he chuckled. "You didn't change one bit, did you?" he inquired.

"Did you want me to change?"

He shook his head. "No, but even if you did change it wouldn't change the fact that I love you."

I tried my best not to blush from the comment and giggled. "You're so cheesy. Now, c'mon, I'm hungry and this looks great."

He simply rolled his eyes but started eating with me nonetheless. So that's what happened in the past half hour, we ate, joked, laughed and did everything we once did when we still together. But there was this knot inside of me. It felt like it was telling me something, something that's important and I studied Gary's face. Somehow, his laughs and smiles now were just forced. At first, yes, it was real but now, just felt forced; did something happen yesterday at the hospital?

"Hey Leaf," he called, snapping me from my thoughts. When he got my full attention, he continued. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," I replied jokingly. He gave me a serious look. "Okay, ask away."

He locked his eyes with mine and his eyes were solemn and that was surprising. "If I were to die tomorrow, would you miss me?"

What was he talking about? "Of course I would miss you. Why are you asking something like this?" He stayed quiet. "Tell me," I demanded.

The seriousness from his eyes disappeared and was replaced with sadness, something that was rare. "Forget about me."

Oh no, don't tell me. "Are you breaking up with me?" I tried to make it as a statement but I couldn't. The shock was too much.

"No, but –"

"Then why the hell would you tell me to forget about you?" I yelled. "If you're going to break up with me, then just say it already! Please, Gary, just say it to get it over with already," I begged. I was grateful my voice didn't crack.

"Leaf, I'm only doing this for you."

"Then tell me why this is for me," I demanded. "Lie to me, give me an excuse as to why you would want to break up with me, you remember how to lie right?" I choked out. "Do you want my help to come up with a lie for you?"

"Leaf." His voice was strained and his eyes were soft. "I'm going to die in a few months." My eyes widened as he continued. "I have a brain tumor and I only have three months to live."

I searched his eyes for any lies. None. Then that meant he was telling the truth, he really was going to die in a few months. "That's the worst way to reject someone," I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

He wrapped his pair of strong arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "That's why you have to forget about me, Leaf. Are you happy now?" he asked softly.

I looked up at him and attempted to smile. "Then that means you should live your life while you still can, huh?" He gave me a confused look. "Come on, we're going to the mansion."

He tried protesting as I was dragging him with me all the way back to my car but I ignored him anyway. Even in the car ride, he kept questioning me but a smirk remained on my face, keeping my mouth shut and he just stopped the questioning after a while. I knew for a fact that no one was going to be home tonight because the girls told me about their dates so we had the whole house to ourselves. Once I got to the driveway, we both exited my car and made our way to the mansion and up to my room. From there, he finally got the message and that night, all our worries were gone.

~(:

**Okayyy, so lame chapter, I know, WHO CARES? We all know I suck at descriptions and in depth things so I'll save you all the trouble and say it right here, right now, okay? ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! ~ I'll make sure to update next week or so and have the sequel up before I start school, okay? That's the plan. **

**Alright, so I felt that Oldrival weren't getting enough love so I decided to fill this chapter up with it, although I did fail at it…SORRY. You all don't hate me though, right? :3**

**Alrighty, so can you please press that pretty button down there that says 'Review'? It would mean so much to me to be able to read your thoughts about it and it motivates me to write more too if your words are so very kind! So…I'll see you all next chapter and remember to review!**


	22. The Plan

**I'm back with an early update today! The reason is because I got my braces off and because school's almost starting and I really need to keep my promise to you guys! Last chapter and then sequel! Please, read the bottom A/N when you're done with the chapter, I have a surprise for all of you there and I really do want you guys to see it because I want to give you something for sticking with this story for so long. :D **

**Okay so without further ado, here's the last chapter of Repairing the Past!**

**Disclaimer: I said it the last twenty-one chapters (A/N chapter doesn't count), what makes you think I would own Pokémon now of all times?**

**~(:**

_**Chapter Twenty-One: The Plan**_

**Leaf's POV**

Ugh, oh god my eyes burn so much. I tried to open them but it was impossible since I was still tired and the sun wasn't much help with the intensity right now. I decided to calm down and gradually opened my eyes, blinking them for a while to get used to the lighting. A smile grew on my face the moment I was able to see clearly. In front of my was the spiky haired guy I fell for long ago, still asleep and then I noticed that he looked so innocent when he was asleep.

My fingers slowly reached up to his face and I started to trace his face with my index finger; along his jawlines to his nose and to his mouth when his eyes fluttered open. "You're awake pretty early," he commented, groggily.

I giggled. "The sun woke me up," I answered. "Why didn't you sleep longer?" I asked.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him so I was lying on his well built chest. Whoa, seems like someone's been working out lately. "I'll have plenty of sleep in the future," he replied calmly. "Right now, there are more important things to do."

He leaned over and placed small kisses on my forehead, down to my nose and lastly to my lips, lasting only for a few seconds before he fell back onto the pillow. "Where's the brain tumor you said you had?" I finally inquired.

He sighed and looked deep into my eyes. I could tell he didn't want to tell me but soon placed his hand over the back of his head. "It's five centimeters big already, really deep too. It's kind of a miracle that it isn't even noticeable." He attempted to smile but all that came out was a hesitant expression. "Three years and it already grew this quickly…" he murmured.

"You must have been scared, huh? To have to face this by yourself."

"The doctor told me and Gramps that if I went through the surgery, there will only be a fifteen percent success rate," he said sadly.

It soon fell quiet between both of us as I was thinking of something to say. "Gary," I began, catching his attention. "Do you think it was by chance that we met again?" He nodded. "Then now, we have to hope that you'll live by fate. If fate really wanted us together, then you'll have a chance of winning this battle." I looked up at him as he gazed back at me with his loving own. "Gary, for me, you have to continue living." I was really hoping my voice didn't crack and thank god it didn't.

Gary smiled and leaned in to kiss again, except this time, it lasted a lot longer than before…that was before we were interrupted by his phone. "Hello?" he answered, annoyed. "I'm with Leaf, why? ... Alright, I'll be over soon." He locked his phone and turned back to me while getting up. "That was Gramps; he wants to see me right now. Wanna tag along?"

I nodded. "Okay, well you'll have to wait for a while, okay? I have to take a shower. Just go downstairs to have some breakfast first, I think Dawn's cooking today," I suggested.

He shrugged. "Alright, just don't take too long, alright?" He grabbed his clothes and quickly slipped them on.

"Okay, okay, now get out," I said bluntly, pointing to the door. He rolled his eyes playfully but obliged nonetheless.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Gary; Normal POV**

As Gary made his way downstairs, he slowly listened to the noise to see where it was coming from and simply followed it which led him to the kitchen. Each girl stopped what they were doing and stared at him, including Dawn who was making some eggs.

"Gary, what are you doing here?" Misty piped.

"Uh, well you see –."

"Oh, come on, isn't it obvious?" Dawn interjected, catching all eyes to her. "His hair is a mess and his clothes look a little wrinkled, which means he spent the whole night here with our little Leafy, is that right, Mr. Oak?" she interrogated like a detective.

Gary's face turned slightly red as the girls' attention was diverted towards him and nodded sheepishly. "And I'm going to be waiting for her while she showers so we can leave to see my grandpa later," he explained.

"Just a quick question," Misty started. "Were you two being careful?" She eyed him suspiciously with her mallet sticking out behind her as the spiky haired male gulped.

When a minute went by with silence, May decided to break it. "HA, I'm not the only one anymore!" she cheered excitingly. "Twenty dollars, Dawn," she commanded confidently.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what if we did?"

The three girls stopped and broke out laughing. "Because," Misty started, pointing at May, "she was quiet like that too when we asked her that question."

"Okay fine, you got me there. So, what's for breakfast?" He walked over to the table and took a seat as if he lived there.

Dawn rolled her eyes and slid a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. "It's our favorite so you're eating it too."

Gary simple shrugged, grabbed a fork and dug into his breakfast when Leaf came trotting into the kitchen. "Is that eggs and bacon, Dawn? They're my favorite!"

"Us too," Dawn, May and Misty said in unison before giggling. "Here, this is your share." Dawn placed a plate down next to Gary, where Leaf sat down.

"So Leaf," May suddenly started, "I heard you and Gary did some naughty things last night," she said slyly, making them both blush.

Leaf turned to Gary. "Did you tell them?" she interrogated.

He shook his head. "No, they figured it out, I swear!" he quickly countered. He looked at the clock. "Well, look at the time Leafy; I think we should get going to see my grandfather."

"But I'm not done with breakfast yet!" she complained, stuffing her mouth with eggs. Since this was happening, it was difficult for her to even talk properly but he was able to make out what it was and rolled his eyes.

"We're meeting him at a café, there's food there too, you know."

Leaf gulped down her cup of orange juice and wiped her mouth with a napkin that lay right next to her drink before getting up. "There I'm done now, and I beat May's record for fastest eating," she cheered, sticking a tongue out at May who did the same.

"Just you watch, Leaf. I shall beat you soon enough!" May announced confidently with pride, making everyone there laugh while Gary just looked confused.

"It's our thing," Misty informed when she noticed his reaction.

"Alright, let's go now," Leaf said before dragging along with her out to the living room to grab her things and then left the house and to the café.

* * *

When the two finally got to the café, it was already late morning but the professor still looked calm, enjoying his breakfast until he noticed the two walking towards him. "Good morning Gary, Leaf." He motioned towards the two empty seats signaling them to have a seat. "Have a seat."

The two did what they were told and sat down, facing the professor who went back to eating his French toast. "So Grandpa, why did you need to see me this early in the day?" Gary finally asked when it got awkward.

Professor Oak stopped the eating and wiped his mouth before answering. "Oh, right, about the surgery, can you please think it o -."

"I've thought about it, and I'm going to do it," he said assuredly, grabbing Leaf's hand in the process, who smiled back at him. The professor's face lightened up as he heard the answer. "I will accept all the medical treatments. I want to gamble on my life on last time; when am I getting operated?"

Professor Oak smiled. "I'm glad you thought it through clearly, Gary. I'll arrange for it as soon as possible."

"I didn't think it over clearly; in fact, I just did some quick thinking but I've found my reason to live, so for Leaf, I'll fight it." He flashed his genuine smile down at Leaf who did the same.

Professor Oak smiled at the two and got up. "Well then, Gary, I assume you haven't showered yet considering your clothes look wrinkled so we'll meet at my hotel suite at noon to talk about it, alright?" he planned.

"Alright, noon," Gary confirmed with Leaf nodding her head.

The three stood up and the professor went to pay for his meal before heading back to his hotel and Gary and Leaf drove back to the guys' house, where Gary took his shower and Leaf stayed downstairs…with the guys.

"So…Leaf," Ash began, catching her, Drew and Paul's attention to him. "Were you with Gary yesterday? He never came back…"

Leaf nodded. "Yeah, he stayed over with me and the girls," she answered calmly.

Drew and Paul both smirked. "Well, it seems like I'm not the only one anymore. No need to feel guilty now," Drew stated before flicking his hair.

"You know, I think May said the same thing to Gary today," Leaf confirmed. "Wait, you know that we weren't protected?" Drew nodded and she narrowed her eyes at him. "How?"

He brought up his phone, smirk still plastered on his face. "May texted me about it," he responded coolly.

Leaf started to curse some coherent words under her breath. "She's so dead later…" she mumbled.

"My, my, you might want to watch that mouth of yours Leaf," Drew taunted.

"Hey, Drew?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," she said bluntly.

Ash started laughing whereas Paul started to chuckle, each earning them a glare from Drew. "So we're assuming you know about Gary then," Paul finally said.

Leaf nodded. "Yeah, he told me last night. We just got back from breakfast with Professor Oak and Gary agreed to the operation."

"What made him change his mind?" Ash inquired.

Leaf looked down on the floor and smiled to herself, hiding it from the guys who saw it anyway. "He said he would live…for me," she whispered it loud enough for only them to hear.

Paul scoffed. "Who knew he would become such a softy so soon." In the background, Drew and Ash could be heard laughing but they tried covering it off with their hands, which did a bad job at hiding their laughers.

At that very moment, Gary walked in. "I heard that, you know," he spat to Paul who just had a smug look on his face. "I can even tell Leaf what you said about Dawn, how you still care so much for her and how you would one day m- OW, what was that for?" he exclaimed when Paul punched him on his arm, which was now sore.

"That was so you can shut up," he grunted, smirking.

Gary rolled his eyes and turned back to the giggling Leaf. "Are you ready to go now?" he asked gently to her, which made the three guys pretend to vomit behind his back, earning them a glare from Gary.

A light giggle escaped from Leaf's lips as she nodded. "Yeah, we should get going too, I think Professor Oak's expecting us soon anyway."

He smiled down at her and held his hand out to her, which she gladly accepted and he pulled her up from the couch. "Then let's go." And with that, they were off.

* * *

**With Professor Oak**

While the two couples were making there way to the hotel he was staying at, he decided make a quick call. **"Hello,"** the other line replied.

"Megan," he began. "About the proton therapy you were telling me about. How successful is it for a brain tumor for a fifteen percent success rate?"

"**It'll rise to about thirty percent, why do you ask?**" she inquired curiously.

The professor almost seemed hesitant to tell her so he was struggling with his words as he tried to think of a way to explain it to her but came up with nothing. "Gary has a brain tumor…and it doesn't seem good for him right now."

He heard a small gasp coming from the other line before he heard her voice again. _"_**Did you want me to do the operation to help him?**_" _she offered.

"Can you do that? I don't want to bother you if you're going to be busy."

"**No, no, it's fine with me. I can make time to do the operation, just tell him so he wouldn't be surprised when I show up, okay? I'll send over a booklet with all the information about it okay?**_" _

The professor smiled. "Thank you, Megan. What can I ever do to repay you?"

"**With Gary living will be good enough for me, okay? Just tell me when the operation is and I'll fly over. Oh, I have to go right now so we'll talk more about it later.**_" _With that, she hung up.

It wasn't long after the phone call that he heard a knock on the door. He went to welcome the two figures outside, letting them in. "I contacted the hospital and they said testing's will start tomorrow so I suggest you to get some rest. You too, Leaf if you plan on accompanying us," he suggested to the two.

"I want Leaf to go with us or I'm not going to start the tests," Gary said firmly.

"Don't worry; I'll be there, okay?" Leaf confirmed before her phone went off. She grabbed it from her pocket and read over it quickly before groaning out loud, catching the Oak's attention.

"What's wrong?" Gary queried worryingly.

She threw a small smile to him as she was finishing her text. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I just forgot that I have a photo-shoot today with the girls and they are not happy about it," she half-joked. "I have to go now, so I'll call you when I get home and you, mister, better get a lot of rest, alright?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Okay, but you get some rest too or you'll be too tired tomorrow," he suggested. Leaf nodded and got up, getting ready to leave before Gary swiped a quick kiss from her. "Just so you don't miss me so much."

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Take your own advice, why don't you," she suggested teasingly. "I really have to go now; Roxanne and the girls are on their way here to pick me up." Leaf hastily grabbed her bag and left the suite, leaving the grandson and grandfather duo in there.

"So I guess I'm going to get going now," Gary spoke after a minute of silence. He got up and started to head for the door when Professor Oak called him back.

"Wait, I need to ask you something."

Gary raised his eyebrow. "Something that you couldn't ask when Leaf was here a moment ago?"

"No." Professor Oak shook his head. "This is something that I need to run through you first." Gary took a seat down on the chair he was on again as he allowed his grandfather to continue on. "How do you feel about proton therapy?"

Gary had confused written all over his face as he tried to register the word into his head. "Proton therapy?"

"Yes, apparently it's the most advanced technology in treating tumors. I'm not so sure where else would offer something like this but I know one where they do offer it." Gary's confusion was gone from his face as he listened more about it. "Actually, it's planned to be launched next year but luckily Megan told me about it and she's willing to make an exception for you. I talked it over with her and she said her father will allow you to be the first treated patient," he clarified carefully, hoping he didn't forget anything.

Gary smirked and shook his head. "So you're saying this technology is invested by Megan's father, Dr. Tanner?" he inquired. Professor Oak nodded, hope in his eyes. "Then please tell him that I already have an excellent brain specialist to operate on me, thanks for the offer though," he said coolly before standing up and heading to the door again.

The hope in the professor's eyes were gone as grabbed firmly onto Gary's arm and pushing him right back down to his seat. "Gary, do you realize how high the success rate is if you undergo this treatment? This is great technology, why can't you accept his help?" he interrogated.

"And then owe him?" he spat with venom. "I know how this is going to go and I don't want to be controlled by Dr. Tanner. He knows that Megan likes me and he's going to want me to be with her as an exchange for the treatment. You know better than anyone that I love only Leaf so just tell him to give up on that plan because it's not happening any time soon. I don't like being in debt to other people."

"Gary Oak, of all the times you've been through can you at least be a little mature about this? This is your _life _we're talking about here. Are you really going to miss the opportunity that was given to you right in the palm of your hands out of recklessness?"

Gary, who couldn't take anymore of the words, stood up abruptly. "Leaf and I are not acting out of recklessness and you know it." Professor Oak stood up attempting to sit him back down as Gary continued. "This was not an opportunity given to me. If I have to go against myself in order to live, then that feeling of being controlled by someone is just like breathing without meaning." He started to head for the door again except this time Professor Oak did nothing to stop him. "Please just stop with all this. You know I'm right about Megan and I know you want me to live, Gramps, but this is my choice, not yours," he calmly said. "Don't force yourself to agree with this because as long as Leaf is with me, I know I'll win this." And with that, he was out the door, leaving Professor Oak alone in the room.

'_I'm sorry Gary, but I want you to live and I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen. Even if that means going behind your back,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Then next day, the two arrived at the hospital safely while Professor Oak was busy with some research and the nurses assigned Gary his room. Over there, laid his hospital gown which he took into the bathroom to change into with Leaf standing right outside waiting for him. When he was done washing his face and slipping the gown on, he opened the door, where he met the brunette's face. "Are you ready?" she asked calmly.

No answer came from Gary as he continued to down. Leaf noticed and gently cupped the right side of his face with her left hand to where he responded by placing his own hand over.

"_In these few days, we have arranged a series of examinations for Mr. Oak, in which includes MRI, CT, and lumbar puncture to determine the position and depth of the tumor. It is also used to determine whether the cancer cells are spreading to other areas or not. In addition, we'll do some more examinations to test how much damage the tumor has done to other nerves." _

As the day progressed, the examinations went by as planned. For that first day, Gary had a simple x-ray and a needle at his back to evaluate the fluid surrounding his brain and spinal cord. The needle was almost too painful for Leaf to watch as she saw the pained look across Gary's face so she tried her best to focus on something else. When they finally took the needle out, the pained look was still visible on his face as he tried to fight off the tears, because he was in fact a man and men did not cry according to him.

"Miss. Green, Mr. Oak here will have to lie on his back of eight hours so please remove his pillow and if you have any problems, please feel free to press the service button," the doctor advised. Leaf nodded, indicating she understood. "Alright, thank you and please get some rest, Mr. Oak," he suggested before leaving the room.

"Gary, let me get the pillow first, okay?" she asked calmly and gently. She grabbed the pillow and moderately removed it from under from Gary's head. When she got that out of the way, she went back to Gary's side and slowly helped him turn to so he can lay on his back. It was painful for him to do so as it felt like knives were stabbing his back endlessly, and it was written all over his face. Leaf was barely able to see that look but still helped him nonetheless and he did his best to ignore the pain to the point where he was panting hard when he was finally able to lay on his back.

As the days slowly went by, more tests were performed. Some were simple and painless while others were a bit more complicated such as when he took his nerve test. After the two days of examinations, Gary was finally finished the following night where a nurse was pushing him out in a wheelchair. Since the last of the examinations started early and ended late, Gary was a bit too exhausted so they allowed him to use the wheelchair.

The nurse pushed him out to the waiting area, where Leaf sat, asleep already. The sight of seeing her able to sleep while sitting like that caused a minor chuckle to spurt from Gary's lips. "Miss. Green?" the nurse asked, trying to wake her up.

"No, let her sleep," Gary told her when she was about to try one more time. She nodded and left him with her. When she was gone, Gary took the thin sheet that rested on his lap and stood up with it, wrapping it around her shoulders and took it seat next to her. He gently tilted her body towards him and let her head land softly onto his shoulder.

"Gary, I'm sorry," she whispered quietly enough for only him to hear.

He gritted his teeth as he looked down at the brunette. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry," he whispered the same level she did.

* * *

The following day, the two were back into Gary's assigned room with Gary trying to pour himself a cup of water while Leaf was getting something to eat. Pouring water was a lot than he anticipated for especially when his nerves were out of control, making his whole arm shake erratically. Luckily Leaf came back just in time and immediately rushed to his side.

Gary attempted to chuckle. "Look at me; I can't even do a simple task like pouring water."

"Here, let me help." She took the glass jug along with the cup to help pour water. "Tell me how much you want."

"That's too much," he stated honestly. She gave him an 'are-you-serious' look while he broke off into a grin. "I'm just kidding, that's good enough."

She friskily rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Jeez, have you been working on your straight face or something? I almost believed you." She giggled and handed him the glass of water. "Here, I got you some fruits when I was getting something for myself."

Leaf went to the table to grab an orange and went back to Gary's bedside, where she started to help peel it. Somewhere along the moment, his head fell down to her hips while he tried to fight the fear of the operation that was coming nearer. Leaf's peeling stopped as she put the orange down on the table and snaked her arms around his neck while his arms lingered round her waist as he attempted to swallow the lump stuck in his throat.

She sadly looked over him, imagining how it must have felt to be in his position. She unconsciously allowed one, two tears drip from her eyes before realizing it and quickly wiped them away, blinking away extra tears. "Come on, eat up." She ripped the orange in half and handed it to Gary while he continued to look down. "It's really sweet," she persuaded, waving it in front of his face in a teasing way.

He was able to crack a smile and took it from her hands. "Maybe it's sweet because someone like you touched it," he flirted with a smirk.

She slapped him lightly on the arm, fighting back the smile that dared to crack on her lips. "Glad to see you're back to normal now," she said sarcastically.

They both ended up sharing good laughs later that day until Professor Oak walked in. "How did everything go today?" he inquired.

"It went alright," Gary answered. "Did you need something?"

"Oh right, yes. The doctor just informed me that they need one more test and they'll allow you to go home till the day of the operation," he explained. "Now I know they said you were finished with examinations but they just need one last one, is that okay with you?"

Gary shrugged. "Alright, I guess it should be alright. Anything to get out of this hospital, I hate eating healthy."

Leaf smirked. "Okay, so how about a deal?" Gary raised an eyebrow with her along with Professor Oak. "If you go through the last examination with no problem, then I'll make you something really meaty, just for you," she challenged.

"You got yourself a deal, Leafy. Gramps, when are they doing the tests?"

"Tomorrow and also, they'll need to draw some blood tomorrow morning so I suggest eating more of those oranges if I were you," he advised. He felt his phone vibrate and looked down to see who called. "Well, I'll be on my way now."

When he was out of an earshot, Gary turned back to Leaf. "Okay, so what's this really meaty meal I'm going to enjoy?" he pressed.

She giggled. "That's a secret." She placed a finger over her lips and winked at him before finishing peeling the orange. "Now finish it," she ordered, dropping it in his hands.

The day went by as usual with their usual chatting, laughing and walks. As the next day reached around, a nurse came into the room with a tray of tubes and needle. "Good morning Mr. Oak, Miss. Leaf. How are you two doing today?"

"Good," they answered in unison.

"That's great to hear. Mr. Oak, I'm hear to draw some blood now. Did you want something to eat first?"

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. Can we start now?"

She nodded and got the needle ready along with the tubes while Gary lay down on his pillow. About a minute or so went by when she handed Leaf a tube of blood. "Miss. Green, can you please hold on to it for a while." Leaf nodded and the nurse turned back to Gary. "Alright, I'm going to take one more tube of blood and you'll be all done, okay?"

She started the same process again. "Miss. Nurse, are you a vampire?" he asked absentmindedly.

She shook her head. "Very funny." She took the needle out and Leaf handed her the tube she had. "Alright, now eat something and your last examination will be this afternoon, okay?" she informed. He nodded and she left the room.

"How do you feel?" Leaf asked when the nurse was gone. "Light headed?"

"It's okay, I'm fine," he reassured. "I'm a bad boyfriend, aren't I? Instead of going out on dates, you're stuck in a hospital room with me. Being so unromantic, you'll have to deal with me for a little longer."

She held onto his hand tighter. "Okay, then, 'bad boyfriend', how about before the day of your operation, we go out?"

"Alright, so now you owe me two things. A nice meal tonight and a date," he listed off. "Can we please go out to walk outside later before examinations?" he pleaded.

She giggled. "Okay, but first you'll have to eat."

* * *

As their regular routine, the two went out to walk around the outside of the hospital; Gary fully clothed in the hospital pajamas. The two walked hand in hand, having their normal conversation. "So are you scared?" Gary asked.

Leaf shook her head. "Now why would I be scared? I'm just scared that it would be painful for you, those examinations look like they really hurt. I just don't know how it feels to be in your position," she said sadly.

The two stopped and Gary cupped her face. "Now why are you saying that? If it weren't for you there this whole time, I would be crying out loud non stop," he joked, making her smile. "I just hope my results won't disappoint you, I've done that before and I do not want that again."

They stood there, smiling at each other when a soccer ball rolled to their feet.

Gary picked it up and looked around, wondering who it could've been when they heard a voice. "Hey, over here!" They turned around to see a male, about a couple of age older than them in a wheelchair with a woman with sky blue hair behind him, pushing him. The boy had raven hair under a hat with a fringe sticking out in the front. "Can you pass it over here?" he asked.

Gary tossed the ball over to him which he caught easily, impressed. "Hey, thanks, your boyfriend's not so bad at throwing," he praised. "He must practice a lot, doesn't he? You should be blissful."

The girl slapped his head lightly. "Please excuse my boyfriend's nonsense. You see, he has a tumor in his brain and it's pressuring the nerve in his brain so he's unable to control what he says," she explained.

"Marina," he complained. "Don't put it that way. Put it as I can only say what I truly want to say from my heart, so I can't lie even if I wanted to."

"Is there really a disease like that?" Leaf inquired.

They both nodded. "There is," the woman, known as Marina confirmed. "Jimmy, what do you really want to say to me?"

Jimmy smiled. "I love you, Marina."

"I think you two are just playing us," Gary chuckled.

The two looked almost shocked for a moment before looking at each other and grinned. "We're busted," they said in unison. "But there really is a tumor in my brain," Jimmy added.

"We're sorry about that," Marina apologized. "But, we saw the two of you walk out of the oncology department looking sad and Jimmy here insisted on chatting with you two," she illuminated. "The truth is, when we discovered about the tumor last winter, doctors speculated he'll up to one year to live but with our positive attitude, he's able to live till now and in just a few day he'll undergo his operation and we'll be able to leave the hospital," she said happily. "Oh that reminds me," she reached into her bag and pulled out an invitation. "We're planning to get engaged after he get's out of the hospital. If it's not too much trouble, it would be great for you two to attend our wedding." She handed it to Leaf.

"Yeah, and I expect to see you two together there, alright?" Jimmy insisted.

The two brunettes smiled. "Alright, we'll go," Gary confirmed. He looked at the soccer ball. "So you also play soccer?" Jimmy nodded. "Okay, then how about after your wedding, we play a game?" he dared.

"You're on; I haven't played for a while anyway. Here, catch." He kicked the ball, intending it to fly to Gary but went the other way instead in which Gary voluntarily went to get it, but Jimmy went after him, rolling himself with the wheelchair, leaving Leaf and Marina to talk.

As Jimmy caught up to Gary, he stopped on his tracks when Gary picked up the ball. "You're scared aren't you?" he inquired. "You're scared that if you die she'll be left alone. You're afraid that without your care she'll be alone in the world," he stated firmly.

"No, she has her family and friends."

"Doesn't matter, you're still scared she'll grieve, right?" Jimmy pressed.

Gary looked down on the ground before looking back up, looking almost hesitant to answer him. "I just feel sorry for her. Why me? I don't understand. I really wish that this is all a prank from God and that I would one day wake up and the doctors would tell me the tumor was gone," he said softly.

"You know, when I found out, I thought this was a gift." Gary stared at him in confusion as he continued. "This tumor reminded me everyday that I didn't have much time to live. To be able to breath like this is something precious but as long as I can spend more time with Marina a moment longer, I will just have to cherish her more." Gary was able to manage a small smile as he continued. "I was able to live my life again with this tumor but I admit there were times where it felt painful and I would feel helpless but I never lost hope, so you shouldn't too. Don't worry; everything will go safely and smoothly. Besides, you still have to come to our wedding."

"Safely and smoothly," Gary murmured under his breath.

"Did you forget? I can't lie." From there, the two shared laughs as they made their way back to Leaf and Marina.

* * *

That night, they were back at the guys' house and since they were all out, it left the two alone. Gary was leaning back at one of the chairs around the table, resting while Leaf was cooking.

She was cutting some tomatoes when she started to feel a bit tired but fought it off as she continued, not even noticing the boiling soup next to her but luckily Gary noticed. "Leaf? Leaf!" he called rushing over to turn the fire off. "It's going to spill."

She snapped from the cutting and looked up. "Shit, I'm sorry," she apologized, cleaning some soup that dripped down when it was boiling.

He leaned against the counter, with his left arm as support. "What's wrong? Are you too tired?"

"Maybe," she answered as she continued to cut the tomatoes.

"Tomatoes?" he asked, disgust written all over his face as he wrinkled his nose. "They taste weird."

She cut a small piece out and brought it over to his face. "It's actually very tasty, especially fresh ones," she informed. Leaf brought it closer to his mouth. "Here, try it."

He pouted, shaking his head but when Leaf narrowed her eyes at him, he took a small bite from it, forming a smile on her face while he chewed it. When he swallowed it, he finished the remaining by biting it like he was a monster, making her laugh.

"Oh, you were just taking your temperature just now, how was it?"

"It's just that I had too much contrast dyes during the MRA test today so I have a slight fever. Tomorrow we can pick up the reports and then decide when to have the operation."

"Then that means you can have your surgery in just a few days right?"

Gary smirked. "Didn't you say that if I went through this last test with no problem you would make me a meaty dish? I haven't had meat in a long time and I really want to try your dish."

She smiled. "Alright, I'll get it from the oven then. I just need to put these tomatoes in the soup first so go back to the table and sit down," she commanded.

He obeyed and went back slowly as he felt a little dizzy. When he finally got back to the chair, he had to lean back more than he had to before and took deep breaths. Leaf, who was bringing over his dinner noticed and quickly rushed to place it down on the table and gripped tightly onto his hand. "Are you okay?" she asked worryingly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm probably just having a reaction to the contrast dyes. I should be fine if I drink more water to dilute it." The look on Leaf's face proved she didn't believe it. "Really, I'm fine," he reassured before sitting up straight. "I'm starving though."

Leaf pushed the plate closer to him, handing him the fork. "Okay, so I decided to make lasagna," she introduced. She giggled when she saw the look on his face. "I never said it was going to be an original dish or not, now did I?"

He smirked as he took a bite from it. "You got me there, Leaf." He gulped down on the food. "It's delicious," he praised.

She grinned. "Oh thank gosh, I thought you wouldn't like it. This is my second time making it," she confessed.

"Well then, Miss. Green, as the taster, I think you did a great job for a second time," he critiqued.

She laughed and took the fork from him. "Then I wanna try it."

"Hey, get your own!"

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital the following morning, Gary turned to Leaf. "It won't be a few hours until I get my results. During that time, why don't you go for a body check up, I've arranged it for you already."

The brunette looked at her watch for the time. "But isn't our appointment at ten-thirty?"

"I purposely changed it to three hours. You've been so busy taking care of me these past few days that you were falling asleep while cutting the tomatoes yesterday. You know you can get sick for working so hard," he educated. "Just go to the check up. When you're done, it'll be about noon so we'll meet in the cafeteria to review the report together, okay?" She gave him a hesitant look. "Go," he begged.

She smiled and turned around, heading to the department just before Professor Oak walked in. "You got her to leave because you didn't want her to hear about the final report before your surgery?"

"Come on, let's go." Gary headed for the office with the professor following suit behind.

* * *

While the two Oaks were reviewing the report, Leaf was doing her body check up. She handed them the jar of her urine sample that they asked for why the nurse behind the counter put it away and asked some questions. "May I ask have you been experiencing and irregularities in your health?"

Leaf shook her head. "Not really, I've just been really tired lately and having the urge to sleep often," she answered. "But, it's probably from all the work I've been doing lately."

The nurse jotted the answer down and placed her pen down and handed her a clipboard. "Alright, please go see the doctor now. Just turn left behind the door over there," she requested.

"Okay, thank you." Leaf took the clipboard and followed the directions.

When she got past the door, she spotted Marina's pigtails in front of her. "Marina?"

She turned around just to see Leaf before collapsing down to the floor, dropping the paper that was in her hand. Leaf immediately rushed over to help her up onto one of the chairs before picking up her dropped clipboard and the sheet of paper Marina released.

"Are you alright?" she inquired. When she didn't get a respond back, Leaf looked at the paper to see what could've caused Marina to act like that and her eyes widened at what she read: _**Death certificate: Jimmy Evans**_. Marina's face stood emotionless as she sat there while Leaf continued to scan the paper. Tears started to brim in her eyes as she thought back to that afternoon when they first met, how he was so confident in surviving and how happy they were to get engaged afterwards. _'Oh, Marina, I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

During the review, there were several x-rays up, showing Gary's head while the doctor explained everything. "The position of the tumor is much deeper than we thought and we discovered it too late. Mr. Oak, your situation does not look good."

"When can I have the surgery?" he asked directly.

"We've already arranged to operate on you the day after tomorrow."

"Is the success rate still this low?" Professor Oak inquired.

The doctor sighed. "I'm very sorry; I'll definitely do my best."

The both looked down when Professor Oak grimaced at his grandson. "Gary, do you still want to consider Dr. Tanner's proton-."

"Doctor," Gary began. "You can prepare for the surgery, I trust you." He turned back to his grandfather. "Thank you, Gramps for supporting me and Leaf this whole time. Please, if you really cared then stop forcing me to take the operation," he requested rather calmly. "I need so fresh air. Find Leaf at the cafeteria and tell her I'm outside."

* * *

At noon, the brunette was sitting at a table, waiting for her boyfriend. She checked her watch one more time when she heard someone call her name. "Leaf?"

She turned around to face another brunette, but with a darker shade of brown. "Megan," she mumbled.

"So you do remember me!" she chimed kindly. "Do you mind if I sit?" she asked motioning to the chair in front of her.

She shook her head. "Oh, no please have a seat. So what are you doing here?"

"I heard about Gary and his condition," she admitted after taking a drink of coffee. "Professor Oak contacted me the other day about it and I offered to do the operation where there will be a higher chance of survival. He did tell you about this right?" Leaf stayed quiet as she listened intently on what she was saying and Megan smirked secretly. "I'm shocked he didn't tell you about this.

"Apparently, he gave up this opportunity for _you_," she said in disgust. "I don't know what he sees in you and I honestly don't care if you two are in a relationship or not but right now, we both have the same goal and that is for Gary to be cured, am I correct? I've sent the analysis over to my father and he's going to set up the operation room.

"We both care for him, I know. That's why he needs the proton therapy but he wouldn't accept it just because he would rather have you."

"What do you want me to do?" Leaf finally asked, hoping the lump in her throat didn't crack her voice.

"The surgery will go as planned but it'll only be an act we put on for him so he'll be able to go in the operation room smoothly and is fully under the anesthesia we will immediately start on the proton therapy." The tears that dared to drop from her eyes stayed on the brim, visible enough to fall any second now as Leaf let her breath out. Megan leaned in closer, seriousness taking over in her eyes. "I don't care what you do but just stay by his side and act as you normally would until that day of the operation when he successfully enters the operation room."

Leaf nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

Megan leaned back again, with a mental smirk in her head. "When the operation is over and successful, don't you think my dad and I should get something in exchange?" _'I got you now, Green.'_

* * *

Back at the house, the guys were gone again, leaving the two alone again. "You know, I've never shaved my head bald before. I'm kind of scared of that," he kidded.

Leaf wrapped her arms around his body. "I heard about your results from Professor Oak today. You must be scared, aren't you? You don't have to be brave in front of me, you know. You can be scared," she consoled.

"I just thought I could pretend till the very end."

Leaf smiled. "Then let's stop for a bit." He turned around and gave her a confused look as she continued. "No medicine, no check-ups, not going to the hospital. Stop being a patient and just be Gary Oak."

"Leaf –"

"Do you realize how bad of a boyfriend you are right now?" she asked straightforwardly. "Since we got back together again, we've been to only the park and the hospital. I'm starting to question if I really am your girlfriend or your hospital buddy. Tomorrow, let's go on a date. Before your surgery, let's just relax."

As much as he wanted to not give in, he still cracked a smile, something he's been doing a lot lately. "I, Gary Oak, am already so grown up, but this is the first time I've been asked out by a girl by her own request. Where do you want to go?"

They both stared into each others' eyes before going in for a hug, where Gary held tightly around her waist as if he would lose her if he let go. Leaf on the other hand, had a tear streak down her face and a small knowing smile on her face. _'For Gary's sake, I'll pretend to be brave.'_

* * *

"So your idea of a date was to walk around the streets?"

The two couples walked hand in hand, looking around the places of Nimbasa City. Of course, Gary had expected to be something better but was initially shocked to see all she wanted to do was walk. "No, I heard that that there's this ferris wheel here, we should go on!"

He chuckled at the sighted of her eagerness and nodded. "Alright, let's go then. You lead the way."

The two went to the where the location was and went on one of the carts. Surprisingly, no one recognized Leaf the whole time they were there. As the wheel was spinning and slowly taking them up to its peak, Leaf was staring out at the window, fascinated by the sight while her boyfriend smiled at her. Once they got off, the continued their walking.

"Now, it's my turn." Leaf stared at him in confusion. "It's a date, meaning I'm part of it too, you know."

"Okay, fine, where do you want to go?"

Gary kept his mouth shut as he dragged Leaf with him to a photo studio which was empty. An old man stepped out from the back of the room and noticed them. "What can I do for you youngsters?"

"I believe we haven't taken a picture yet since we got back together?" Gary assumed.

"You're full of surprises aren't you, Gary Oak?"

The man led them to the set up where he had them stand in front of the background while he positioned the camera. While doing so, Leaf fixed Gary's spiky hair, in which resulted in them laughing since they both knew his hair was untamable and the old man snapped a perfect shot of them laughing. When he was ready, they started to take the pictures. Where Gary would hold Leaf in his arms and those were snapped a couple of times. There was one where they just had a sad smile, one with a perfect smile, one where a tear glistened in Leaf's eyes, and one where the tear fell down.

When they were finished, they went to the register to pay for the pictures. "I'll have them send the pictures over in a few days."

They both looked at the novelties sold there and noticed a particular leather wrist band. "Excuse me, what is that?" Leaf asked.

"Oh, that's our popular item." He took it out from the glass box and showed them. "There's a memory card stored in there and it can be kept in the bracelet. See, there's a slot just for the card. Some customers say it brings good luck, but I wouldn't know." He showed them the slot in the bracelet. "Would you like to buy it?"

"Yes," Leaf answered. She reached for her wallet but was stopped by Gary. "_I'm _going to buy it for _you_, okay? Besides, no one buys there own lucky charm." She paid the guy while he uploaded the pictures into the memory card for them before handing it to Leaf. She gladly accepted it and helped it around Gary's wrist. "There, now the wrist band will bring you good luck."

They left the studio and started off again to continue their date. And that day, it had been the best day either of them had in years.

* * *

**Day of the Operation**

"The tumor is bigger than I thought, but we can operate on it soon. Doctor?"

"I agree, it's dangerous but it should be possible."

Megan nodded and went to Professor Oak. "It's possible, if everything goes as planned and Gary goes in the operation room smoothly, it'll be alright."

"Megan, thank you."

"Professor Oak, I'm only doing this because I really am worried about Gary. This is a very extreme procedure. If he makes it through this safely, I will personally apologize to him," she explained. "I have a few things left to discuss with the other doctors so I'll go now."

* * *

Gary sat on the hospital bed, staring at the wrist band as Leaf was getting some flowers into the vase. "Time sure flew by fast, huh? You're going to your surgery soon," she commented.

"Can you prepare some lasagna when I'm out of surgery? I'll be stuck in this place for a while and I really like your cooking," he persuaded. She silently nodded as he struggled with his words. "If I don't wake up-"

"Don't say that."

Gary grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Leaf, let me finish. If I don't wake up-"

"There are no ifs," she interrupted again. "Save all the things you want to say to me till you wake up and then tell me slowly," she said softly.

"Okay."

Leaf grabbed his surgery clothes. "Okay, now c'mon put these on."

He held her arm. "Smile, please? I want to take your smile with me when I enter that room." She attempted her best smile she can make up and he faked grinned. "How come your smiles are ugly when you're crying?" Her smile fell. "This won't do," he remarked. "Wait for me to wait up and then give me your most beautiful smile. Understand?" It was it. His voice had finally cracked at the last part and the fake grin was gone.

Leaf instantly leaned into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck as he snaked his around her waist. "The operation will be a success. You'll come out safe and sound." She placed a small kiss on his head, tears welling up at her eyes. "When you wake up, you'll have a completely new life waiting for you."

"And in that new life, I will have you with me," he stated. One tear slid from her eye. He tightened the hug as he continued. "When I wake up, the first person I must see is you." Two tears slid down.

Leaf hastily wiped it away and sniffed her nose as she kept telling herself not to cry. The lump in her throat was there and she knew it. It hurt her, a lot that she was doing this to him but she kept reminding herself it was for his sake. "Put your clothes on, or you'll catch a cold," she ordered gently. "In the future, you must take care of yourself." She helped him slip on the gown when Professor Oak walked in.

"Gary, are you ready for the surgery?" he asked.

Gary stood up from the bed and walked a few feet. "Grandpa, thank you for letting me go through with this and for tolerating my player self for so long. If…" His voice was close to cracking. "If I make it through this, I promise to change for the better." Tears now glistened in his eyes when he finished.

"You should know, what I'm doing is all for you."

Gary turned back to Leaf with a smile on his face but now Leaf returned it back with a genuine one. Then, the doctors came in, signaling it was time for the operation.

During the whole time they strolled Gary to the room, he held tightly onto Leaf's hand. As they approached closer and closer, Leaf gripped onto his hand tightly as he looked at her and gave her a sad smile. When they got to the first doors of the operation room, Professor Oak had let go of the bed rail while Leaf continued holding onto his hand and walking till they got to the second doors.

"Wait for me," Gary half-pleaded as they got closer.

"We're sorry, but we need you to wait," the nurse said. She kept repeating it until Leaf let go of his hand and was helped back to the waiting area.

"Gary…Gary…Gary," she called, tears ready to spill down her face. The last thing before the doors closed was that pained look on Gary's face. From there, Leaf let all the tears she's been saving from the past few days to finally fall down her face, sobbing against the doors. The tears were unstoppable; it was too much for her to bear.

Professor Oak patted her on the back. "I'll go get you a tissue," he consoled before going off.

* * *

Inside the operating room, Gary looked around as they were setting up everything. He would slightly jump when they placed some things on his arm and he would look at the tray that sat on a table on the left of him. He was so in tuned to look around the room; he barely noticed they were removing his wrist band. "Hey, don't take that off!" he suddenly shouted.

"We're sorry, Mr. Oak, but you have to remove it for the surgery," the nurse calmly explained.

He slowly fell back down on the bed. "Oh, alright, take care of it then."

She nodded. "Of course."

"Mr. Oak, relax. You can close your eyes and think about the one person or thing that makes you most relaxed. Don't be nervous."

'_Leaf.'_ Slowly, his eyelids were getting more and droopier as he felt sleepier and when he couldn't fight it anymore he blacked out.

* * *

"_When the operation is a success, shouldn't my dad and I get something in exchange?" _

_Leaf stood up from her seat. "I understand. When he enters the operation room smoothly, I'll leave Gary." _

The tears were still falling and she couldn't do anything to stop it. It was heart shattering to go through it, a lot more than she ever imagined. She thought it would've been a simple task but leaving behind Gary caused a lot more pain.

"Leaf, it's time." Megan said from behind her.

She turned around and was met with Megan and six other doctors, probably doing the surgery for Gary as well. Leaf nodded and hastily made her way to the exit before Professor Oak returned, tears still streaming down her face as she continued to make her way home.

When she was gone, Megan and the rest entered the operation room and immediately got into clothing, planning out everything.

* * *

Outside the girls' mansion was a moving truck and Danny was helping Leaf set boxes in there. "Are you sure about this?" he inquired only for a million times already.

She nodded sadly. "It's for his own good. There are still some boxes in the house too." He nodded and headed inside to get the rest of the boxes.

May, Misty and Dawn all came out of the house and gave her a comforting hug, where she poured more tears out. "Leaf, we know you don't want to do it," Misty remarked.

"Don't do it, please," Dawn begged.

"I have to, for him. You guys stay here with your boyfriends. You all deserve your happiness," Leaf retorted.

"I'm going with you, Leaf." All eyes turned to May. "I can't face Drew anymore."

"Why?" they all asked in unison.

May gulped. "Because, I'm pregnant…with his baby."

"What's wrong with that?" Dawn interrogated.

"I'm too young for this! I just can't face him anymore okay!" May shouted. "Please, Leaf, can I come along?" she pleaded.

Leaf nodded. "Sure thing, May. Did you want to pack your stuff?"

She smiled. "I already did. Danny's helping me too, you know?"

Leaf giggled. "Well then are you going to meet us there while you get your things?" she asked. May nodded. "Alright, we're going to Village Bridge, okay?" she informed.

"Okay, I'll see there tomorrow or so then." She gave Leaf one last hug before going back in the house to get her things leaving Misty and Dawn.

"Stay here while the guys help Gary, okay?" Leaf wished. "Call me or May whenever you feel like moving there too," she added.

They nodded and sniffed their nose, giving Leaf a hug too. "We're to see each other soon. Promise," Misty sobbed.

The two nodded and Leaf released them. "I have to get going now. Danny's ready." With that, she left and sat in the passenger side of the truck.

"Oh, and this was on one of the boxes," he said, handing Leaf an average looking envelope. She took it and placed it on her lap. "Let's go now."

* * *

In the operation room Gary's eyes slowly opened as he looked around. He saw different doctors, much different from the one he saw moments ago before falling asleep.

"The sedative wore off. Miss. Tanner, the patient's awake."

She went to his side. "Gary, be calm, it's all okay. We're just getting ready for the proton therapy," she said calmly.

His eyes widened. "You're here, then that means your father's here too. You and my gramps teamed up to trick me," he said, anger rising. He abruptly stood up and pulled the wires out of him with the doctors telling him to calm down. He ran out of the room, in hopes of finding Leaf there but was only met with Mr. Tanner and Professor Oak.

"What's wrong? Gary, why are you awake?" he interrogated.

"The sedative wore off on him and he woke up," Megan explained.

"Where's Leaf?" Gary asked. "You know where she is, don't you?" he blamed, pointing the professor.

He shook his head. "I honestly don't know, Gary."

"Don't lie." He turned to Megan and her father. "You sent her off, didn't you?" he yelled in anger.

"No, I didn't, she left on her own!" Megan defended.

"Not possible!" he shouted. "Don't you get it? Even if I was well, if I don't have her, it would be no different than being dead!" he concluded before running out the hospital, chasing after the brunette.

When he couldn't continue running, he called for a taxi, demanding them to drive him around till he spotted a truck waiting at the stop light. He told them to stop as he jumped out the vehicle and headed straight towards the truck, knowing it was her when he saw her green eyes.

He went to the passenger seat and pulled her out of there. "Where are you going?" he demanded. "Answer me! Why are you with him?" he interrogated pointing at Danny who came out of the car.

"Danny's here to pick me up. I want to leave this place."

"Get out of here," Danny ordered.

Gary turned around and pushed him back. "You back off." His anger was no longer controllable.

Leaf held his shoulders. "Danny, please, wait for me in the car."

He hesitated but listened and went back in the truck while Leaf turned back to Gary. He cupped her face with his two hands. "Your acting is very bad, did you know that. Don't tell me because he's healthier, you're leaving me for him. I know Megan forced you to leave."

She took his two hands and removed them from her face. "She didn't force me to, I wanted to leave." Her tone was harsh and emotionless.

"I'm not an idiot! I woke up and Dr. Tanner's team was there and you were gone. If it weren't for Megan, you wouldn't have left," he stated.

"Originally, I did promise to stay with you, but then I realized it's impossible."

Pain and hurt flashed through his eyes as he stared deep into her eyes. "What are you saying?"

She reached into her bag and brought out the paper and handed it to him. "The engagement is canceled. Jimmy died before his surgery the other day. I ran into Marina the day you reviewed your results. She spent two hours and still couldn't sign the certificate. Did you forget? His situation was more optimistic than yours," she spat. "And now? He's gone with nothing but just a meaningless certificate. It was then I realized that when I said I would get through this with you, I was being naïve.

"I started to get scared. I was afraid that you would suddenly leave me. I'm tired of being hurt, so this time, I'm going to avoid it." Tears were starting to rise again. "Megan came to me and asked me to fake this whole act so you can start the operation with a piece of mind."

He took deep breaths. "You're lying… You were clearly happy yesterday!"

"Because we needed that happiness. You needed it because so you can face the surgery and if you're happy then that meant I was finished with my mission. After all, you were the first guy I fell in love with. I don't want to recall those painful memories one day," she confessed.

"So you're telling me, that everything from yesterday was all a lie?"

She nodded. "I guess it was. Goodbye, Gary."

She reached for the handle for the truck but Gary wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Leaf…the Leaf that I know wouldn't leave me," he sobbed.

Leaf swallowed the lump. "She would, and she wants to leave now." Danny, watching from the truck, couldn't handle it anymore and looked away. "I already gathered all my things and called Danny to take me away from here because I can count on him for a better future. Why can't you just go back to do the surgery? Stop getting involved with me!

"You don't know if you can live till tomorrow, what can you give me?" she spat coldly. Gary still held her as he continued to listen to the pelting words that hit like breaks. "You can't give me what I want. Just go."

She freed herself from his grasp and quickly got into the truck. "Drive, now."

"Don't drive off!" Gary ordered.

"Drive!" she ordered.

Danny hesitantly started the truck again and started to drive off with Gary chasing after it, calling her name over and over again as she resisted the urge to look at the rearview mirror. She took out her phone and called Megan. "Yeah, he's over at the theater, hurry up," she informed. Her name was still being called as she looked at the mirror. "Idiot, stop chasing me."

In order to distract herself, she looked opened the envelope to see what it was. Her eyes widened when she saw the photo of her and Gary smiling perfectly into the camera the day at the photo studio. She turned it around and read it; fresh, warm delicate tears fell from her eyes as she read each word of the letter.

_Leaf, _

_I assume that by the time you get this I'll be under operation, allowing people mess my brain. Maybe something might happen and I might not make it. Who knows? But I want to thank the mailman for willing to mail this to you ASAP. This way I can say the things to you I couldn't in front of you. Thank you for in Pallet Town. Thank you for challenging me to soccer that day. Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me and every best memories I've had were with you. If I could only choose one memory that lasts forever then I hope it's one of those happy ones. I know I promised you I will give it my all to survive, but if I don't, you have to promise me you'll do this: Go home, shower, eat, and sleep well. When you wake up the next day, treat Gary Oak and everything that was related to this person as a dream. A very long dream. And then, forget about the dream as you would for any other dream. Don't cry. Don't grief or suffer over it. When you meet another person that you can create new memories with, I ask you to love him and stay happy. Afterwards, as long as you think of me occasionally, then that'll be enough. I'll watch over you in the next life. _

_Your most beloved, _

_Gary Oak_

~(:

**And this story is finished. I'm sorry this was not what you expected. It was really flat and I just didn't like most of it but I got it finished. I didn't intend on it to be this long to be honest but for you guys, I'll make it like that! **

**Okay, so for the surprise, if you go to my profile, you'll find that I have made a Repairing the Past banner and if you wanted to check it out, then feel free to. I'm still working on more projects on Photoshop so updates may be a bit late. Speaking of which, I'll make sure to have the sequel up before I start school though. PROMISE. **

**Alright, now, lastly, please review and tell me how I did! Was it good, bad, okay? I want to know so I can improve better. Oh, and tell me what you thought about the letter too! I felt some tears coming up when I wrote that part down to be honest so Review and tell me your reaction! Well, until next time, bye.**


End file.
